Mi reina
by Eiko007
Summary: Kikyo desea ser reina a toda costa y se valdra de trucos y engaños para lograrlo sin importarle nada manipulando, mintiendo y chantageando, incluso partiendo el corazon de un joven principe ¿pero que pasaria si la reina no es ella sino su hermana Kagome?
1. Chapter 1 Boda

"**Mi reina"**

-cuando hablan-

'cuando piensan'

_Mis comentarios_

Los personajes el pertenecen 100 a Rumiko takahashi… a menos de que se me ocurra que necesito otro y lo cree por ahí… tratare de no cambiar mucho sus personalidades xD… pero la historia… la trama y eso es mía… yo no se… tal vez algún día la pueda volver original xD… weno weno espero que les guste… ya cambie mi forma de escribir los diálogos xD… y para ser sincera… es mas difícil así… pero weno weno así se escribe de verdad no??? xD…

Kagome es obligada a casarse con Akotoki Hoyo… un anciano y rey de El valle… pero en la noche de la boda muere de un ataque al corazón… y a ella le queda toda la responsabilidad del reino y la herencia… un tiempo después de la toma del poder cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder en el castillo y ella siente que la persiguen… hasta que una noche intentan asesinarla… entonces ella pide que alguien del pueblo se encargue de cuidarla y encontrar al responsable de usar magia negra para asesinarla… por culpa de Miroku Inuyasha termina involucrado… y ella piensa que el es ideal por su peculiar apariencia… lograra Inuyasha descubrir al responsable??? No se sentirá tan atormentado estando al lado de la gemela de Kikyo???... podrá volver a enamorarse???...

Jejejeje weno weno ese era el resumen antiguo pero ahora ya hay otro weno weno... pos ya ven como se em cambian todas la sideas cuando escribo xD...

**Capitulo 1 "Boda"**

Kagome estaba mirándose al espejo… esto era terrible… su padre la había prometido con el rey de "El valle"… y aquí estaba… lista para su boda… y ni siquiera tenia la ayuda de Sango… la habían obligado a ir sola y ni siquiera había conocido al susodicho… y lo peor es que ya no podía llorar porque le habían puesto todo su maquillaje…

Escuchaba la suave música sonar en todo el oscuro castillo… ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser una reina… pero tal vez así podía ayudar a las personas de El valle a superar la miseria de la mayoría de reinos… pero ni siquiera le habían dejado ver afuera del carruaje cuando la llevaban hacia el lugar alegando que había demasiada nieve afuera…

Suspiro y trato de no sentirse miserable… su familia nunca había sido muy importante como para pensar que algún día ella podía llegar a ser una reina… si eran nobles pero no de los mas altos… estaban en el medio porque su padre jamás había querido embargar a alguien… o hacerles pagar dinero con tiempo en la cárcel… y por eso la gente siempre les había querido y les había apreciado… a parte de que el les prestaba dinero cuando pasaban por crisis y no tenían para comer… -todo se disfruta mas si se comparte-… así decían siempre sus padres…

Ella había sido acostumbrada a que todos eran iguales… y así le gustaba… jugaba con los hijos y las hijas de los campesinos… las otras niñas de su nivel la criticaban pero a ella nunca le había importado… es mas… su mejor amiga siempre había sido una campesina llamada Sango… que se había ofrecido para ir con ella a apoyarla acompañándole como su sirvienta… claro que Kagome nunca iba a permitir eso… pero la chica había insistido muchas veces al verla llorar tanto sabiendo que iba a necesitar de todo su apoyo…

Claro a muchas de las mujeres de su época les tocaba casarse con hombres que no conocían porque sus padres habían llegado al acuerdo… y claro cuando sus padres recibieron la noticia de que el rey de "El valle" solicitaba su mano en matrimonio habían aceptado sin pensarlo… pero a ella no le llamaba la atención todo ese lujo…sentía que seria mucho para ella…

Además envidiaba a su hermana mayor Kikyo… ella había escapado de su casa yéndose con el hombre que amaba… ella nunca lo conoció pero aun así su hermana lo describía como un hombre valiente… fuerte… apuesto… responsable… y que tenia lo necesario para que ella lo aceptara como su esposo… y eso significaba que tuviera suficiente dinero conociendo a su hermana…

**-**Srta. Higurashi… el Sr. Hoyo le esta esperando junto con el padre…-

Ella asintió y siguió a la chica… sentía que iba a la horca… no sabia nada de ese hombre… y no deseaba casarse… sobre todo después de la conversación que tuvo su madre con ella sobre la noche de bodas… sintió que se le erizaba la piel… ella no quería eso… ella prefería quedarse soltera y sola para toda su vida a estar con un hombre que no quería… y que no le atraía ni nada…

Suspiro al ver que entraban a un salón grande y adornado con muchas luces… vio a las personas que estaban casi en el centro vestidos de forma formal… sintió que se el oprimió el corazón al acercarse a los hombres en el lugar… al llegar se inclino levemente… y al levantar su mirada se encontró con tres hombres… muy sorprendidos… el primero que le extendió la mano fue el hombre mas viejo… y por sus arrugas podría pensar que incluso era su abuelo…

**-**Un gusto conocerla Srta. Higurashi… soy Akitoki Hoyo…-

Kagome le brindo una sonrisa forzada mientras el le besaba la mano… entonces el otro sujeto mucho mas joven… con el cabello tan negro como el de ella… y un poco ondulado tomo su mano y le dio un beso… sus ojos cafés tenían un extraño tono que podría jurar que casi eran rojos… casi…

**-**Mucho gusto… soy Naraku Oda… el consejero real…-

Kagome se inclino suavemente y entonces ellos voltearon a ver al padre al igual que ella mientras que la ceremonia que esperaba presenciaría con una sonrisa y felicidad lo hacia seria y con una gran tristeza que embargaba su corazón… realmente no deseaba casarse… y mucho menos con ese anciano…

------

Después de la terrible ceremonia donde estaba obligada a decir que si… cenaron… y el que parecía as interesado en ella era el Sr. Naraku que el Sr. Akitoki… pues el parecía no tener energías ni para hablar… suspiro y trato de refugiarse en Naraku… después de todo el se veía mas agradable…

Sintió que se congelaba más que el rio en las afueras del palacio cuando el rey se puso de pie y la llamo para que le siguiera… suspiro y fue tras de el hacia la habitación… entraron y el simplemente se fue a sentar a la ama viéndola de forma extraña ella camino despacio hacia donde el… pero justo cuando el pensaba decirle algo llevo su mano hacia el pecho y empezó a gemir… Kagome se asusto y comenzó a gritar que algo le sucedía al rey…

Inmediatamente todos los empleados y los guardias llegaron al lugar atendiéndolo… pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo el corazón del hombre dejo de latir así también como dejo de respirar… Kagome grito asustada cuando le dijeron que había muerto y se puso a llorar…no porque lo quisiera sino porque jamás había visto a alguien morir…

------

El funeral fue bastante largo… y casi nadie del pueblo llego… Kagome se preguntaba una y otra vez que clase de rey había sido su difunto esposo… así como persona porque casi ninguno de los sirvientes parecían estar presentes… estaban forzados y no tenían caras nada tristes… incluso vio como el mismo Naraku no se veía tan preocupado… ella se sintió mal por el pobre hombre… pero en fin… tenia mas cosas por las que preocuparse… tenia una larga reunión con Naraku después de eso al igual que con el padre que les había casado ya que legalmente ella era la heredera del trono así como delas riquezas del rey…

------

**-**Siéntase cómoda por favor… su alteza…-

Kagome se sintió bastante incomoda por el titulo pero pensó que tarde o temprano podría llegar a acostumbrarse… después de todo se había salvado de lo peor… ahora siendo una reina podría ayudar a la gente de "el valle" o al menos eso era lo que ella quería… y lo que deseaba decirle a Naraku… para que le escuchara…

-Si…- Kagome volteo a ver al sacerdote nerviosa… -Tenemos un problema… a usted va a tocarle dirigir todo el reino… sabe como hacerlo???...- Kagome movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados apenada… no había pasado un solo día al lado de Akitoki… como iba a saber algo sobre eso???... -Bueno… si usted vuelve a casarse… moralmente seria una traición a la corona… y a su pueblo… así que debe de mantenerse viuda…-

Kagome estaba tan feliz que podía estallar a carcajadas… pero se contuvo y no paso de una muy suave sonrisa mientras asentía… -Yo pienso que no tendremos tantos problemas padre… yo estoy aquí y puedo asesorar un poco mas de la cuenta a su majestad…- Kagome vio a ambos hombres… no podía creer que terminaba en el lugar a merced de lo que ellos decidieran al parecer no iba a poder ser tan libre como había pensado después de la muerte del rey -Si… tenemos suerte de que su alteza le tuviera a su lado todo este tiempo para que le asesorara…-

Naraku sonrió y volteo a ver a Kagome despacio… ella le sonrió correspondiendo a su saludo discreto… era como si tuvieran un acuerdo y ella se sentía a salvo… Naraku gobernaba bajo su nombre y ella no tenia que casarse nunca mas por la fuerza…

-Bueno… es lamentable el ataque de su alteza pero esperamos que sea buena en el trono su majestad…- Kagome se sintió incomoda nuevamente al ser llamada de esa forma… le cansaba… -Si… prometo esforzarme y dar lo mejor de mi…- El cura asintió y se puso de pie… -Bueno… ya tengo que irme… vine por mas tiempo del que esperaba me están esperando…-

Naraku se puso de pie al igual que ella y saludaron al sacerdote dándole la mano y despidiéndolo con una sonrisa… -Tenga mucho cuidado en el camino…- Naraku hizo una pequeña reverencia y ella le siguió despidiéndose -Que le vaya bien…-

El hombre sonrió y se marcho despacio escoltado por dos guardias que asegurarían su regreso hasta su iglesia… -bueno… me gustaría enseñarle el palacio personalmente su majestad…-

Kagome le sonrió al joven a su lado que le puso su brazo para que ella lo tomara y así lo hizo… Kagome veía sorprendida toda la hermosa decoración del lugar… los salones grandes e iluminados… pero que aun así no dejaban de causar un escalofrió por esa tenebrosidad que no podía ocultarse ni ante la luz del sol…

Naraku iba hablándole sobre la vida de Akitoki… y sobre todo el tiempo que el había pasado en el lugar… sobre como hacían para administrar sus riquezas y como eran buenos con el pueblo… -Me encantaría ir a visitarlo!!! Podemos ir mañana???...-

Naraku se detuvo en seco y ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tenso… bajo la mirada intimidada… no tenia intención de molestar al hombre… pero entonces se relajo y cambio dándole una sonrisa... -No creo que sea conveniente su alteza… primero porque su majestad acaba de morir… segundo por el tiempo tan frio que tenemos y tercero… porque hay algunos aldeanos… pues… siempre ha habido solo hombres gobernando en el lugar… y a muchos seguramente no les agradara la idea de que usted les gobierne… por su pensamiento radical y cerrado…-

Ahora era ella la molesta y la ofendida… inmediatamente soltó su brazo y se paro frente a el con las manos en la cintura viéndole hasta cierto punto desafiante… -Y que tiene de malo que yo sea una mujer!!!??? Que tiene de malo que yo gobierne!!!??? Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie!!!... yo quiero ayudar a este pueblo!!!...-

Naraku le sonrió haciéndola extrañarse y entonces se acerco mas de la cuenta a su rostro pasando su mano por su cabello colocando un mechón travieso y detrás de su oreja… -Se ve muy tierna cuando se enfada majestad…-

Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo y el enojo se le paso… nunca ningún hombre le había hecho un cumplido… y menos le había dicho que era hermosa… o tierna… -No se preocupe… cuando el tiempo mejore podrá salir… y visitar a su pueblo…-

Kagome sonrió aun sonrojada y Naraku lo noto… ya sabia como tratar el tema de visitar al pueblo… esto iba a ser pan comido… con esa niña en el trono… el iba a tener el control total de toda al región… -Naraku… sabe… yo tenia a una ayudante en mi casa…- el hombre fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la suave vos de la muchacha frente a el…

-A una empleada???...- Kagome asintió sintiéndose mal por denominar a Sango de esa manera… pero no podía hacer mucho… de otra manera no la iban a dejar traerla al palacio además Sango se lo había dicho miles de veces… ya le pediría disculpas en persona…

-Si… pues ella estuvo conmigo desde hacia mucho tiempo… y pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ella para que me ayudara a vestirme… y a cambiarme… y solo ella cocina un postre delicioso como nadie mas…-

Naraku comenzó a comprender y le sonrió a la muchacha dándole su brazo para seguir con el recorrido y alejarse de ese pasillo… ya le estaba aburriendo estar parado en un solo lugar… y así siguieron caminando… -Comprendo… pero aquí tiene muchos empleadas su alteza…-

-Lo se pero nadie como ella!!!...- El hombre suspiro sabiendo que esa niña también podía ser obstinada… a parte de manipulable… sonrió y decidió darle un pequeño premio por eso…-Esta bien… le mandaremos a traer hoy mismo si tanto lo desea…-

-Muchas gracias!!!...- Naraku volteo a verle deteniéndose… -No su alteza eso no se escucha bien en una reina… todo se hace para servirle y con gusto no debe de dar las gracias…- Kagome se sintió hasta dolida… acaso la gente que gobernada no tenia modales??? Y eso que se la llevaban de refinados… toda su vida sus padres la regañaron por no tener modales y ahora la regañaban por tenerlos!!!??? Era ilógico… además no el gustaba era como si ella fuera superior o algo… y ella era simplemente una muchacha común y corriente…

-Pero sonara feo…- Naraku movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… esa niña si que era testaruda… solamente esperaba que no le diera mas problemas de los que podía tolerar… no quería tener que solucionar el problema como lo había hecho con todos los demás… -Pero si tenemos invitados se escuchara feo…-

-Entonces cuando los tengamos lo evitare…- el movió la cabeza hacia los lados suavemente y clavo su mirada en la chica… -No estará acostumbrada y podría salírsele por accidente… y no queremos eso…- pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida… ella era una persona… no un dios o un ser superior… ella era normal…

-No se preocupe cuando sea necesario vera de lo que soy capaz…- Naraku simplemente se resigno… y siguieron caminando… esperaba realmente que esa hermosa muchacha no le causara problemas… había mujeres mas hermosas que ella… pero… no como ella… con una belleza especial… no era la típica rubia de ojos azules…

------

Kagome llego ansiosa a su cuarto y se lanzo a la cama feliz… tan pero tan feliz de no haber tenido que pasar por aquello que su madre le dijo con ese anciano feo y que nada tenia de bueno… y para mejorar las cosas… Sango iba a llegar a su lado… y ella por fin iba a poder comenzar a ver como funcionaban las cosas realmente por la mañana…

Suspiro y vio feliz el techo de su habitación… se cambio de ropa y se abrigo… una empleada llego y coloco el carbón debajo de sus sabanas para que sus pies no fueran a entumecerse… la muchacha salió rápidamente sin siquiera darle oportunidad de agradecérselo o de conversar con ella… suspiro y comenzó a cerrar los ojos… había sido un día muy agotador y deseaba dormir…

------

Iba corriendo por el bosque con un venado en la espalda… le había quebrado el cuello para no llenarse de sangre… paso brincando el rio con facilidad… iba mas rápido que de costumbre… pero es que estaba un poco frio y no había comido en el día… ya se estaba acabando el invierno y las provisiones no les habían durado lo que pensaron… ahora le tocaba cazar animales en el bosque… y a pescar no se atrevía… incluso el podría enfermarse de alguna pulmonía si caía al rio tratando de pescar…

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se volteo rápidamente para cerrarla… dejo el venado en el suelo y vio que aun no había llegado su primo a casa… tampoco Sesshomaru… suspiro y se sentó cansado en un pequeño banco… se sacudió la nieve de la cabeza y suspiro… esa no era la vida que el había deseado… ese maldito rey les había quitado casi todo… a casi todos… y de ser de los mas acomodados del pueblo… pasaron a ser de los menos pobres… ya que todos eran pobres en "el valle" con la avaricia interminable de Akitoki… y nadie que les auxiliaba estaban perdidos…

Miroku le había dicho "Tal vez su esposa lo cambie" Bah!!! Era lo que el menos creía… las mujeres eran una víboras manipuladoras que huyen cuando algo no les conviene o temen… se hacen las victimas… y huyen… dejando tirado todo por lo que se había trabajado… todo el trabajo hecho por ellas… y todos los sueños… simple y sencillamente… a el no le agradaban las mujeres y nunca tendría esperanzas en ninguna… menos si era una noble… era de las que mas odiaba… seguramente seria mas avariciosa que el mismo akitoki…

-Llegue… encontraste algo Inuyasha???...-

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia la puerta… Miroku estaba ahí parado todo lleno de nieve como el… el frio era terrible… a penas y habían conseguido esa pequeña cabaña escondida de la que nadie tenia conocimiento en medio del bosque… y tenían que mantenerla secreta para que akitoki no fuera a querer quitarles hasta eso… para hacerles morir de frio…

-Por suerte… un venado…-

-Genial… será para nosotros dos…-

-Y Sesshomaru???...-

-Va a ir a buscar a tu padre…- Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia un lado… su padre lo odiaba… por suerte Sesshomaru le había apoyado y auxiliado cuando akitoki empezó a quitarle todo…-Entiendo… a el si le escuchara…-

-No te sientas mal Inuyasha… todos cometemos errores… y el algún día lo comprenderá…-

-No lo creo…-

-Te traigo una buena noticia… bueno… dos…-

-Vaya!!! Seria buena si me dijeras que akitoki esta muerto…- Inuyasha vio a su primo y cuando la sonrisa que traía en el rostro no se borro se puso de pie… -Esta muerto???...-

-Sip… hoy mismo fue su funeral y esta enterrado unos metros bajo tierra…-

-Vaya!!! Y Naraku también esta muerto???...-

-No… el no…-

-Maldición… no salimos de mucho… el es como akitoki… o peor que el… cual era la otra buena noticia??? Kikyo esta muerta???...-

-No… es que el rey alcanzo a casarse con Kagome… ahora Kagome Hoyo…-

-Y??? te dije que no iba a tener esperanzas en una mujer… ahora ella y su amante Naraku van a explotarnos…-

-No lo creo… ella es una Higurashi…-

Inuyasha levanto el rostro… eso era imposible... -No me digas que es Kikyo???...- su rostro dejo ver lo molesto que estaba así como su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez… no sabia si era por la furia o por los deseos que tuvo en ese momento de verla… se sintió tan débil… pero no iba admitirlo ante nadie…

-No… era Kagome Higurashi…- Inuyasha trato de pensar… si… Kikyo menciono en algunas ocasiones a una hermana menor que ella…

-Y piensas que eso me va a alegrar???...-

-Es la gemela de Kikyo…-

-Ge… gemela???!!!... pero Kikyo dijo que era su hermana menor???!!!...-

-Si… por minutos…-

Inuyasha necesito sentarse en el banco de nuevo… eso era imposible… no podía estar ocurriendo… no a el…

-Sabes que dicen que las gemelas con completamente opuestas???... significa que Kagome será bondadosa… y nos va a salvar…-

-No… si a Kikyo no se le enterró la bondad de sus padres en el corazón… tal vez a Kagome tampoco se le enterró…-

Miroku simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -Que Kikyo te haya lastimado no significa que todas las mujeres serán iguales Inuyasha… no significa que Kagome será como ella…- pobre de su primo… esa mujer si que lo había lastimado…

-Feh!!! Ya lo veremos…-

-------

Kagome desayuno sola… se sentía demasiado pequeña en ese enorme y frio palacio… quería salir pero Naraku dijo que no podría hacerlo porque no querían arriesgarse a que le diera alguna enfermedad o que tuviera un accidente en medio de la nieve… -Que aburrido…- suspiro viendo que no había nadie que la acompañara si quiera un momento mientras comían cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas…

Naraku dijo que iba a estar ocupado todo el rato con cosas por hacer… y ella simplemente quería un poco de compañía y no conocía a nadie… suspiro de nuevo viendo que había terminado de comer… se puso de pie y se propuso buscar los lugares a los que Naraku no la había llevado por considerarlos "inapropiados" …

-Creído…- como detestaba que ese tipo de personas se creyeran superiores que los empleados… era tan injusto… vio los pasillos fríos… algunos guardias parados junto a las paredes que no le hablaban y algunos que ni siquiera le seguían con la vista… 'parecen unas estatuas…'

La chica suspiro y comenzó a bajar una gradas que encontró… vio el pasillo un poco iluminado… siempre había tenido una forma de ser aventurare y curiosa… y teniendo todo ese enorme palacio para investigar… definitivamente… quería investigar y descubrir por todas partes…

Vio una cocina bastante grande… se extraño de no ver a nadie… acaso… estaba vacía o era una simple bodega???... al ver que había una hoya en el fuego supuso que pronto estaría de vuelta quien fuera que cocinaba… era bastante amplia y por suerte no estaba tan oscura como el resto del palacio… pero no por eso menos frio…

-Que haces aquí???!!!- Kagome se volteo asustada para encontrar a una anciana terminando de bajar las ultimas gradas… -Aquí nadie viene a mi cocina… solamente para traerla y llevársela a su majestad…- Kagome retrocedió y vio como la anciana caminaba y con un cucharon movía lo que estaba en el fuego…

La anciana se volteo y vio a la chica de forma dura… -te dije que te marcharas niña- Kagome bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal y se inclino un poco hacia abajo… -lo lamento… es que a penas llegue hace dos días y estaba conociendo el lugar…- cuando Kagome levanto la mirada vio a la anciana con los ojos bien abiertos… y de repente la vio casi desmallarse sin pensarlo corrió a auxiliarse…

-señora!!! Señora!!! Se encuentra bien???... – ella no parecía responder… Kagome sintió que nuevamente alguien moría frente a ella y se puso a llorar… -alguien ayúdeme!!! Algo le pasa a la señora!!!- antes de que pudiera volver a guitar ya estaban bajando algunos soldados… y unas empleadas… ayudaron a la anciana a ponerse de pie y la llevaron a su habitación…

Kagome les siguió preocupada… no sabia que le afectara tanto que entrara a la cocina cuando estaba ocupada… entones hizo una nota mental… no volver a bajar a la cocina a molestar a la señora que le cocina… afligida les siguió hasta unas pequeñas y frías habitaciones alejadas del centro del castillo…

Cuando llegaron vio a un niño pequeño… pelirrojo y pecoso sentado en una cama sin levantar la cabeza o moverse un poco cuando ellos entraron… pero ella se vio obligada a buscar a la señora de la cocina… después de que le dijeran que la señora iba a estar bien llego un guardia sin armadura ni nada algo molesto a sacarla…

-Su majestad usted no puede estar en estos lugares…- todos los guardias inclinaron la cabeza y algunas empleadas comenzaron a murmullar sorprendidas… Kagome se sintió como un animal raro entre todo eso y siguió al chico apuesto pro el lugar… con la cabeza baja…- por favor perdóneme su majestad… pero el señor Naraku me dijo que le buscara y que no dejara que se acercara a esos lugares…-

Kagome asintió… lo sabia pero no tenia que decirlo de esa forma- si… el me dijo… pero la señora estaba mal… y fue mi culpa por no salir de la cocina cuando me lo grito…- el chico a su lado dio un brinco y se puso frente a ella asustado…- Que la señora la grito???!!! A usted???!!!...-

Kagome asintió… pero levanto su vista para ver como el chico se ponía furioso… y antes de que el pudiera decir algo Naraku llego… -Que sucede???...- Kagome no dejo que el chico hablara y se puso frente a Naraku… -Naraku… es que la señora de la cocina tuvo un ataque… cuando yo estaba ahí… y…- Naraku tomo suavemente su rostro con sus manos y ella le vio apenad… -Que hacia en la cocina su majestad???-

-nada… solamente quería verla… quiero conocer bien mi palacio…- ella levanto su mirada con determinación esperando que el hombre no se lo negara… - No puede andar por todos lados así su majestad…- Kagome llevo sus manos juntas frente a el…-por favor… no me deja salir por el frio… y no conozco a nadie… mi…- Kagome se mordió la lengua a punto de decir su amiga… seria un gran error frente a esa clase de personas…-sirvienta no ha venido y… quiero hacer algo!!!...-

Naraku movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… pero era verdad… esa chica no iba a quedarse quieta… además todo eso le pertenecía…- esta bien… pero Hakudoshi le acompañara a todos lados…- ella asintió viendo como el chico consternado a su lado lo hacia también…-Y encuentro a su empleada… ella ya esta siendo instalada…-

-A donde???-

-En una habitación con todas las demás…- Kagome se exalto y casi brinco al gritar… -No!!!- los chicos voltearon a verle hasta un poco asustados… se veía molesta…-Porque no me preguntaron???!!! Yo quiero que duerma cerca de mi!!! En la habitación d el lado si es posible!!!...- Naraku se sorprendió… estaba enfadada… y no era una chica nada débil…

-Pero su alteza eso no se puede…-

-Pues haga que se pueda!!! Yo la quiero en la habitación de al lado!!!- Kagome vio seriamente a Naraku que asintió…-Esta bien su majestad se hará como y usted lo diga…- el hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejo a paso rápido… Hakudoshi vio a la reina casi asustado… pero se sorprendió mas al ver que la chica se volteaba hacia el mas tranquila y sonriéndole…

-gracias por no decir nada… seguramente la anciana de la cocina o sabia quien soy yo… por favor no le diga a nadie…-

El chico asintió automáticamente… era una reina dura… cuando vio que Kagome comenzó a caminar trato de esforzarse por hacer salir su vos lo mas normal que podía sin tomar en cuenta que sus manos temblaban suavemente… ella seguramente seria dura al castigar a alguien y no deseaba que le hicieran eso…

-Su majestad… a donde…- Kagome se volteo hacia el sonriéndole…-No se preocupe Hakudoshi… voy a ver a mi recién llegada…- el asintió viendo como al chica se marchaba tranquila caminando como toda una reina… con toda su autoridad…

**Lunes 12 de noviembre de 2007**

Hola!!! Aquí toy!!! Me imagino que les a de parecer un poco extraño pero soy yo xD… es mi nueva meta… escribir mas normal por decirlo xd… weno weno solamente con la puntuación no lo hice porque ya había escrito mas de la mitad del cap para cuando me di cuenta de que había estado escribiendo con puntos suspensivos… o weno weno espero que les haya gustado… no se que tan largo va a ser el fic xd… pero prometo tratar de hacerlo bien… Gracias por leer Eiko007 xd…


	2. Chapter 2 Atacada

**Capitulo 2 "Atacada"**

-Sango!!!- Kagome corrió feliz hasta su amiga siendo abrazada por ella al alcanzarla… no había ya nadie presente y Naraku no muy contento como antes le había dicho donde estaba la habitación de su amiga…la siguiente puerta hacia la izquierda ya que su habitación era la de la esquina hacia la derecha…

-Como has estado Kagome???... estas mejor???...- estaba preocupada por su amiga… se veía tan deprimida la ultima vez que la había visto que hasta habría apostado que estaría mucho mas delgada y sin una sonrisa en el rostro pero había resultado todo lo contrario y se sentía feliz por ellos…

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pero muy bien…- Sango vio a la chica interrogante… no tenia ni idea…-Donde esta el rey???...- Kagome no sonrió tan ampliamente pero la sonrisa que tenia por la felicidad de ver a alguien conocido no podía borrarse de su rostro…-esta muerto…-

-Quuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como que muerto???...- Kagome le vio tranquila y ayudo a la chica a que se calmara un poco…-como escuchas… murió unos momentos después de que cenamos… y me quede con todo… el plació… el dinero… todo… Sango me quedo todo… y no tuve que pagar nada!!!...-

-No te hizo nada cierto??? En la cama???...- la chica se alegro al ver a su amiga con una enorme e iluminada sonrisa mover suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… eso era fantástico… ella no había resultado herida… estaba muy feliz… su amiga se encontraba bien… y muy feliz y animada por lo visto…

-Sabes… Naraku a veces actúa extraño…- Kagome comprendió que ella no tenia idea de quien era Naraku…-Es el consejero real… y es muy joven… y apuesto… pero es raro… a veces anda feliz… y a veces enojado…- Sango sonrió suavemente cuando ella dijo apuesto… pero al ver a algunos de los guardias comprendía a lo que se refería… suspiro… este seria un estilo de vida muy interesante… eso era definitivo…

-Pues… todas las personas tiene días buenos y días malos… y tu llevas aquí cuantos tres o cuatro???...- Kagome se puso a pensar… si… llevaba ahí solamente tres días… es posible que Naraku no fuera raro en si… o que ella se fijaba demasiado… entonces ella lo recordó…- oye Sango… cuando venias hacia acá te dejaron ver fuera el carruaje???…-

Sango no comprendió mucho el fin de la pregunta pero si ella se la hacia sabia porque estaba segura de ello al verla tan pendiente de su respuesta…-pues no me dijeron nada y yo eche unos vistazos pero no vi gran cosa… casas… y pues mucha nieve… pero ya debe de finalizar el invierno… no crees???- Kagome asintió…

-Porque???... porque preguntas eso???...-

-Porque a mi no me dejaron ver hacia afuera… dijeron que las ráfagas de viento podrían enfermarme…- Sango lo pensó… su amiga se preocupaba demasiado…- pues tenían razón… estaba realmente frio haya afuera…- Kagome se sintió un poco mas calmada y pensó que tal vez exageraba y nada mas estaban cuidando de ella…

-Pues entonces vamos a ver como esta toda tu habitación…- las chicas sonrieron esta seria una forma de vida muy reconfortante…

------

Naraku estaba rabiando en su cuarto… nunca hubiera podido pensar que Kagome fuera a tener ese carácter… por lo visto las cosas no habían salido para nada como el había planeado que serian… esto era demasiado… la "empleada" de Kagome apenas y llevaba una semana en el lugar y ella simplemente exigía mas y mas cosas para la comodidad de los sirvientes… y pues esclavos… y lo peor es que eran cosas estúpidas…

-Maldición!!!- el hombre furioso golpeo la mesa haciendo que las cosas sobre esta se tambalearan… esa niña era el colmo… había hecho que se les dieran habitaciones en pareja a todos los sirvientes… que comieran en las mesas no tan lujosas pero si para las personas de mediana importancia… y eso el no lo podía permitir…

La niña esa caprichosa se la pasaba con los sirvientes todo el día y con su "sirvienta" ayudándole y alentándole en todo… los guardias estaban felices con ella y le sonreían siempre… los empleados siempre sonreían ahora también todos empezaban a ver a la niña esa como la mujer perfecta… les estaba dando demasiadas libertades…

-Maldita… maldita seas Kagome Hoyo!!!- gruño furioso sintiendo que se le carcomía lo que el quedaba de alma por la furia… sobre todo con ese mocoso que debería de haber sido sacado del castillo para que muriera de frio… es huérfano inútil de Shippo… ojala ella jamás le hubiera visto y no le hubiera preguntado a la servidumbre por el…

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación… esto era el colmo… esa niña caprichosa había llegado a arruinarlo todo… ya se imaginaba los desastres y berrinches que el armaría al finalizar el invierno para ir al pueblo… un invierno al que no le quedaba ya mas de una semana ya que la nieve empezaba a derretirse… y el NO podía permitir que viera el estado del pueblo… NO podía permitir que viera como vivían los campesinos en El Valle porque sabiendo como era de seguro buscaría todos los medios para que vivieran de la mejor forma y hasta era capaz de invitarles a vivir en el castillo!!! Y lo aborrecía…

-No te desesperes mi querido Naraku… sabes… un hijo seria tu salvación…- Naraku volteo a ver a la gran araña en la esquina de la mesa que había golpeado… ese maldito de Onigumo lo estaba molestando otra vez…-Déjame en paz no estoy de humor para esas cosas… cierra la boca… además Kagura no esta…-

-No estoy hablando de un hijo de Kagura sino de Kagome…- Naraku volteo a ver a la araña sorprendido… no tenia idea de lo que el estaba diciendo…-A que te refieres… Akitoki murió antes de hacer algo…- la araña se movió un poco y fijo sus ocho ojos en el hombre alto y de pelo rizado y oscuro frente a el…- Cuanto a pasado desde eso mi querido Naraku???...- el hombre aun no le comprendía…-Poco mas de una semana cierto??? Kagome podría estar embarazada y no saberlo… o quedar embarazada aun…-

-Que tratas de decir tonto??? Que va a quedar embarazada por obra y gracia del espíritu santo??? Eres tonto no sabes que las mujeres no se embarazan de la nada…- la araña se movió un poco y hasta se rio en vos baja Naraku se enfado y se acerco golpeando con fuerza la mesa y mirándole fijamente… podía admitir que al ver es araña tan grande se había asustado en un principio pero le había sido muy útil eso no lo negaba…

-No te burles de mi…- fijo su vista en el arácnido esperando una respuesta…-A eso me refiero mi querido Naraku… tu puedes arreglar ese problema o que acaso no eres un hombre???...- Naraku por fin comprendió… ese maldito tenia una mente retorcida…- O bueno… quieres que llegue esta noche a su habitación… "como esta su majestad… sabe pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si deseaba tener un hijo conmigo para tener un heredero real???"... estas loco???...-

-Dime Naraku… quien sabe que nada sucedió esa noche???...- el hombre se detuvo a pensar unos momentos… realmente ni el estaba totalmente seguro… eso había sido porque Onigumo escuchaba las conversaciones de Kagome con su amiga la tal Sango… de lo contrario ni el mismo hubiera estado seguro…-Solamente nosotros cuatro…-

-Y eso como se arregla??? Vamos… la niña pudo haberse guardado el secreto de su amiga porque tenia pena… eso se arregla…- Naraku suspiro… bien… el no estaba pensando en todo…-Realmente piensas que la reina va a acceder a tal cosa conmigo???...- la araña se rio suavemente de nuevo…-Y quien dice que ella accederá??? No tiene que ser precisamente con su consentimiento…-

-Planeas que me cole en su habitación y la viole???!!!...- Naraku estaba viendo a la araña que cerro los ojos un momento… bien… no se atrevía a tal cosa… al matar a Akitoki tuvo muchísimo cuidado de que pareciera algo normal… pero algo así… eso no podía disfrazarse y era obvio cuando una de esas cosas sucedían… no había nadie en el palacio con el cabello largo y rizado como el… además…

-La oscuridad ayuda… ella nunca sabrá realmente lo que paso… no tiene porque saberlo… puede pensar que fue una terrible pesadilla hasta que su vientre empiece a abultarse…- Naraku sonrió… ese Onigumo si que pensaba en todo… claro el podía matarla después de que hubiera dado a luz al niño pero…- Y si no lo logro???...-

Naraku observaba serio a la araña sobre la mesa… eso era verdad… y si Kagome tenia problemas para tener hijos??? O el mismo??? Eso no lo sabia… además… era difícil para algunos engendrar en el primer intento y si fallaba ya no tendría otra oportunidad…- Lo lograras mi querido Naraku… tienes que hacerlo porque sabes que no tendrás otra oportunidad…-

El hombre gruño y apretó sus puños con fuerza… esa maldita araña quien supiera lo que se creía… el era quien llevaba el mando… no el… bueno… los jarabes y las pociones las conseguía de la bruja Urasue… pero el ingenio y su apariencia eran suyas… además… el había logrado solo llegar a ser el consejero de Akitoki… el era quien merecía toda la gloria y la autoridad… además un niño era muy manipulable… y durante toda su infancia el seria quien gobernaría prácticamente a el valle… si lo lograba… seria todo un futuro asegurado hasta le día de su muerte…

-Esta bien… lo hare… esta noche la reina dejara de ser una doncella…- el y la araña rieron suavemente… todo saldría perfecto…

------

Kagome y Sango venían junto con Shippo dando su recorrido por la tarde cerca de los grandes ventanales del tétrico castillo… viendo toda la nieve que poco a poco desaparecía… Kagome sonriendo volteo a ver la pequeño Shippo que venia tomado de la mano de ambas… el pobre recientemente había perdido a su padre que era ya el unció que le cuidaba… el único que el cuido desde que nació ya que su madre murió durante el parto…

Había llorado mucho con la historia del pobre pequeño y hoy quería cuidarlo como a su hermanito pequeño… en un principio se había negado a los cuidados de ella y de Sango pero en el tercer día empezó a abrirles un poco su corazón y ahora hasta les había contado bastante sobre su vida… ella era feliz… las personas del castillo resultaron ser muy amables… simplemente le tenían un poco de miedo pensando que seria una bruja dictadora malvada… incluso Hakudoshi era amable con ellas… a quien no veía mucho ya era a Naraku… y cuando le veía le evitaba o estaba molesto dando ordenes o regañando a alguien…

Hakudoshi le había dicho que tenia problemas con la administración y no le decía mas… así que esperaba que fuera la verdad… quería ir a visitar el pueblo cuanto mas rápido pudiera… quería ver como vivían las personas de "el valle" para también poder ayudarles… compartir con ellos lo que tenían para el palacio… la comida a veces resultaba ser mucha… y no tenia nada de malo compartir con quienes lo necesitaran y era justamente lo que sus padres le enseñaron toda la vida…

Quien no había comprendido esto nunca muy bien había sido Kikyo… ella se molestaba porque Sango fuera su amiga y nunca fue una hermana muy cercana con ella… le tenia cariño y ella a ella también… pero solamente eso… nunca fueron amigas o confidentes… era ya lo habitual dormir en el mismo cuarto bajo el mismo techo… bañarse juntas… todo era algo normal y con lo que se la pasaban bien… pero no era algo que hicieran porque les naciera… Kikyo siempre fue muy extraña para ella…

-Y tienes hermanos Kagome???- la chica bajo su mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver los ojos esmeraldas de niño pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado… le regalo una sonrisa y se detuvieron junto con Sango frente a una ventana…-Si Shippo… tengo una hermana gemela… pero no hemos sabido de ella en mucho tiempo… se fugo con el amor de su vida…-

El niño se sorprendió- Tus papas de enojar con ella???...- Kagome le sonrió con dulzura…- Claro que no Shippo… ellos sabían que ella lo amaba y que era un buen muchacho… además se dice que tenia mucho dinero… lo suficiente como para atender muy bien a mi hermana y cuidarla… ella debe de estar muy feliz a su lado siendo feliz por eso mis padres son felices por ella…-

-Oh que buenos son sus papas lady Kagome…- Kagome le sonrió al niño y luego desvió su mirada hacia el hermosos paisaje de los pinos sobre las colinas y la nieve apenas sobre algunos de estos casi desapareciendo… hubiera deseado ver verde… pero los arboles no tenían hojas aun… estaba ansiosa por la llegada de la primavera… el tiempo de la renovación… y de otra oportunidad para volver a comenzar en un ciclo interminable…

-Su majestad… ya es hora de la cena…- Kagome le sonrió a la empleada que hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue con una sonrisa… Sango sonrió y llevo a Shippo a comer hacia otro lugar ya que Naraku había rabiado increíblemente cuando quiso que alguien que no fuera Hakudoshi le acompañaran a comer a donde ella y Akitoki cenaron la noche que llego al lugar… le tocaría comer sola acompañada por el…

Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió al ver a Naraku sentado en la mesa por lo visto esperándola…-Buenas noches su alteza…- Kagome hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó frente al hombre separados por aquella mesa tal vez de seis metros de largo…- Buenas noches…-

Los sirvientes les llevaron al cena rápidamente y finalmente ellos se quedaron conversado un momento mientras se comían unas deliciosas uvas semi-congeladas que les tenían guardadas…- Así que hoy ya no esta ocupado Naraku…- el hombre le sonrió y bebió un poco de su vino- No su majestad… por fin e terminado con mis asuntos y e podido verle siento haberme ausentado pero es que fue una semana muy dura con muchos enredos y problemas si usted supiera esto es muy complicado…-

-Sabe que si en algo puedo ayudarle puede hacérmelo saber…- el hombre le sonrió…-Muchísimas gracias su majestad… si en algo puedo ser ayudado por usted se lo hare saber gustoso… tal vez pronto necesitaremos del sello real que esta en su habitación… y también de su firma…- Kagome asintió… desde que llego le dijeron que buscara una forma de identificarse… así que simplemente decidió escribir su nombre con unas letras antiguas que su madre le enseño muy hermosas… que bien podrían venir de escritos antiguos en latín…

Naraku se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia…-Me retiro su alteza… estoy muy cansado y me gustaría ir a dormir…- Kagome asintió sabiendo que a todos debía de darles permiso para abandonar la habitación…- Con su permiso y que pase buenas noches….- Kagome vio al hombre irse después de haberle respondido con otro buenas noches… al parecer Sango tenia razón y el hombre no era malo o extraño sino que había estado cansado y agobiado con todas las cosas que había traído como consecuencia la repentina muerte del rey…

Kagome simplemente suspiro y termino de comer sus uvas… después de todo ya no le faltaban muchas… bebió lo ultimo de su vino y se puso de pie… cuando salió del gran comedor los sirvientes entraron no sin antes de regalarle una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia al pasar a su lado siendo saludados por la brillante sonrisa que ella les brindaba a todos los que podía… no quería que el vieran como una mujer aterradora y de mente cerrada… ella quería que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella…

Camino despacio por las penumbras de todo el lugar finalmente llegando a su habitación… como aun hacia bastante frio tomaba su baño de agua caliente durante la mañana a pesar de que ella prefiriera dormirse limpia… bueno… no tenia remedio… vio que no había luz alguna en la habitación de Sango y suspiro… seguramente aun seguía contándole alguna historia a Shippo para dormir en las habitaciones de abajo ya que a Shippo no lo dejaban dormir con ella aunque fuera un niño…

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera despacio y vio que todo estaba listo ya con el carbón encendido para colocarlo cerca de sus pies… sonrió y se quito el vestido mas pomposo de lo que ella pudiera considerar para un día normal y se quedo solamente en calzones buscando su camisón largo y de seda blanca… eso si le agradaba de todo aquello… que su ropa de dormir era muy suave y también abrigadora…

Se coloco su pijama y busco su bata para alguna emergencia poniéndola en un sillón cerca de la cama… se acerco a la pequeña chimenea y la pago después de colocar su carbón en la cama con la ayuda de aquel gracioso instrumento de metal… y claro que cerro la chimenea como le habían enseñado para que ningún animal o persona pudiera entrar por ahí… se acerco a la ventana cerrándola al verle abierta pero no corrió la cortina… le gustaba despertarse con los rayos del sol y ser iluminada por la luz de la luna en la noche…

Se metió a su cama tranquila y junto sus manos aun sentada para ponerse a rezar… era una costumbre que sus padres también habían inculcado en ella y ella estaba especialmente agradecida con Dios por todo lo que le había concedido y de lo que le había salvado al no permitir que aquel hombre tomara su inocencia…

Justo cuando cerro los ojos luego de persignarse tuvo que abrirlos de golpe al sentir a alguien saltar sobre su cama asustada intento gritar pero una mano cubrió su boca y antes de que pudiera ver algo las cortinas del cuarto se cerraron… abrió los ojos a mas no poder sin ver absolutamente nada por la oscuridad del cuarto… estaba aterrada… y no podía hacer nada intento liberarse del peso sobre ella pero resulto inútil… incluso le hicieron recostarse en la cama siendo presionada por aquel hombre…

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y su boca fue liberada justo cuando iba a gritar una almohada se golpeo contra su rostro… intento quitarla pero esta no se movió… sujeto la mano del hombre tratando de moverle pero le resulto inútil… pataleo al sentir que su mano subía su camisón y rozaba su piel… pero el peso del hombre sentado sobre sus muslos no le dejaba hacer mucho… antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba bajando sus bragas… grito desesperada una vez mas y trato de aruñar al hombre sobre ella pero no lo consiguió…

Era el fin… sentía que moría… nadie estaba llegando a salvarla y ese tipo ahora trataba de separar sus piernas… pero ella no lo quería permitir… jamás lo haría… no tenia idea de quien era ni de cómo había entrado a su habitación… pero si estaba segura de que querían hacerle daño…

La almohada fue quitada de su cara cuando la mano que el sostenía le dejo… ella la arrojo y trato de golpear a su atacante pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro pataleo y sintió como quería n abrir sus piernas por la fuerza… grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y otro golpe a su rostro le hizo callar por un momento… sintió como su nariz traqueo pero aun así grito de nuevo y entonces vio luz… luz casi frente a ella…

-Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que esta sucediendo!!!- Kagome grito el nombre de su amiga y el peso sobre ella desapareció… antes de que se diera cuenta estaba escuchando el ruido de su ventana que se rompía y veía como su cortina iba hacia afuera…- Ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome grito tan fuerte como pudo y comenzó a perder la conciencia… lo ultimo que escucho fue a Sango gritando su nombre y llamando a los guardias…

------

-Como es eso posible!!! Quien podría querer hacerle algo así a Kagome!!!??? Dímelo!!! quiero una explicación!!!...- Hakudoshi no sabia que hacer ni como lidiar con la chica enfurecida… todo el palacio se había enterado ya de que alguien había querido quietarle su honor a la reina y acababa de mandar a llamar a Naraku para que pudiera calmar a la chica que no dejaba de gritar en la habitación de su alteza…

-Que es lo que esta sucedido porque este escándalo???!!!- el volteo a ver aliviado a Naraku… por fin llegaba a salvarle… -Como que que esta sucediendo???!!! Pues que este estúpido palacio no tiene ni la mas mínima seguridad!!! Un maldito quiso violar Kagome y se escapo!!!... brinco por la ventana!!!-

-Eso es imposible… estamos muy alto como para eso…- Naraku junto con Hakudoshi se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a lo lejos en el piso las cortinas o cres de la reina… luego miraron hacia arriba… estaba muy lejos algún lugar hacia otra ventana o hacia la parte mas alta del castillo… nadie podía haber escapado brincando de ese lugar…

-Estas segura de que no esta muerto haya abajo???...- Hakudoshi negó suavemente con la cabeza…- Tan solo se dio la alarma mande a llamar a unos guardias para que fueran a inspeccionar abajo y no había nada mas que las cortinas… no hay ningún cadáver… si alguien hubiera brincado… su cadáver debería de estar haya abajo…- Sango furiosa se acerco a su amiga en la cama y movió suavemente la frazada sacando el brazo izquierdo de la chica… mostrándoles un moretón que al parecer eran los dedos de alguien…

-Esto les parece una ilusión??? Esto y los golpes en su cara y su nariz??? Kagome no pudo hacerse esto sola… sus dedos son mucho mas delgados… lo demás podrían decir que si pero esto no… además… yo le vi también… estaba desnudo y tenia el cabello largo y oscuro… lo demás no lo pude ver bien…-

Naraku vio a la chica detenidamente y trago despacio… por suerte no dijo rizado… por suerte no dijo rizado… puso su cara rígida y sin expresión rodando sus ojos por la habitación…- Pudo haber bajado por la chimenea…- Sango le vio molesta…- Y como escapo???...- Naraku alzo su mirada orgulloso…- Pues si bajo por la chimenea para esconderse en la habitación pudo haber conseguido una cuerda desde haya arriba y pudo haberla sujetado al salir por la ventana… no lo crees??? O acaso dices que un fantasma lo hizo??? Debe de ser alguien de carne y hueso… el maldito que el hizo esto a su majestad…-

-No… yo salí corriendo a ver a la ventana justo cuando el escapo y no vi nada… ni arriba ni abajo… solamente la tela cayendo…- los hombres observaron a la chica… estaba furiosa… y comprendían… Hakudoshi también lo estaba… Kagome era una buena persona y no era para que alguien tratara de hacerle tener un hijo para que se viera como si fuera del rey…

-Pero porque??? Porque harían esto???...- Sango volteo a ver a Hakudoshi…-Eso es fácil… porque Kagome no llego a intimar con el señor Hoyo… no paso nada entre ellos… y si Kagome quedara esperando un hijo ahora… se vería como si fuera del rey… como si hubiera sido concebido antes de su muerte es anoche…-

-Espera… entonces no paso nada??? Su majestad y su alteza…- Sango negó suavemente hacia los lados…- ellos acababan de entrar después de la cena… cuando el se sentó en la cama comenzó a sentirse mal y Kagome llamo por la ayuda…- Hakudoshi asintió pensativo…

-Nosotros creíamos que ellos si se unieron… quien mas sabia que nada sucedió???...- Sango le vio molesta…- Pues Kagome solamente me lo conto a mi… ella me lo dijo… no dijo que fuera un secreto pero nadie le pregunto nada…- el chico asintió…- Entonces quien hizo esto lo sabia también… tu no se lo dijiste a nadie???...-

-Claro que no!!! Kagome me lo conto como su confidente claro que le da pena decir algo así…- el chico asintió…- Entonces… tenemos que buscar a un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro… pero sobre todo preguntarle a su majestad cuando se sienta bien si le conto a alguien las sobre esto… porque si no… deberemos de asumir que las paredes escuchan en este palacio…-

Todos asintieron… y Naraku observo y escucho todo sin demostrar emoción alguna… quería hacerse parecer como si estuviera analizando las cosas y veía la habitación con detenimiento… -También debemos preguntarle a su alteza si vio a su atacante… eso nos ayudaría mucho…- todos asintieron… y cuatro guardias se quedaron afuera de la habitación con dos adentro y Sango junto a la cama de Kagome velando su sueño…

------

Inuyasha Miroku y otros hombres venían cargando leña para quienes ya no tenían ayudándose como podían… el pueblo había tenido que aprender a ser solidario con todas las desgracias que les había traído Akitoki desde que se empilo en hacerse mas rico… obligando a los mas jóvenes a ser parte de la guardia real y explotando a todos los demás… era un salvaje…

Se detuvieron al ver a un grupo de soldados caminar hacia ellos… Inuyasha les observo furioso pero no dijo nada… uno se acerco a le y le vio altanero…- Porque tu pelo es blanco si no te ves como un anciano???...- Inuyasha le vio tratando de aguardar lo mas que podía para pensar bien en una respuesta…- Porque nací así… no lo se… creo que mi padre era igual-

Otro guardia observo lo que venia cargando…- Parece que eres mas fuerte que ellos… nos puedes ser útil…- Inuyasha estaba apunto de gritarles cuando Miroku se les adelanto…-Buenos días señores… se podría saber ayuda con que???...- los soldados se miraron entre si y luego regresaron sus miradas hacia Miroku e Inuyasha…-Para proteger a la reina… nos han enviado a buscar a alguien que la proteja y que investigue quien le ataco ayer por la noche…-

-Si… y tu eres en único que no hemos visto enfermo o demasiado cubierto… parece que tienes resistencia… porque no te probamos en una pelea???...- Inuyasha simplemente les vio indiferente…- No me interesa… búsquense otro…- otro soldado camino hacia el…-Estas loco??? Que no sabes como es la reina!!!??? Tendrás muchos privilegios solamente con entrar a ese palacio… todos se la pasan muy bien ahí…-

-Como es que todos se la pasan bien???...- el soldado emocionado continuo hablando…-Que es una mujer muy buena y tierna… a conseguido que los sirvientes tengan sus habitaciones y que coman en…- un soldado golpeo al joven que se encontraba emocionado contándole a Miroku sobre la personalidad e la reina…- Ustedes no pregunten mas… a los plebeyos no debe interesarles lo que haga o no nuestra reina…-

Miroku volteo a ver a Inuyasha levantándole una ceja… e Inuyasha trato de ignorarle… 'con que la tal Kagome no es como Kikyo???...' antes de que se diera cuenta el líder levanto la mano y todos le atacaron… les esquivo hábilmente pero supo que no debía pasarse mostrando cuan fuerte era… no le convendría… esquivo todos los ataques hasta que el líder dirigió uno a sus piernas con rapidez cuando se encontraba esquivando a otros dos soldados… se sintió tonto pero dejo que le derribaran y le apuntaran en el suelo…

-Eres bueno… has pasado la prueba… no eres tonto cierto??? Porque la reina y sus cuidadores pedirán de tu ingenio para que ayudes en algo…además si descubres quien entro anoche recibirás una gran recompensa… si llegas a salvar a la reina de algún ataque futuro será el doble… y su capturas al malhechor será el triple… entendiste???...- Inuyasha asintió mal humorado desde el suelo y se puso de pie siguiendo a los soldados… volteando a ver a Miroku para despedirse encontrándose con que estaba muy sonriente… -Feh!!! Estúpido…-

------

Kagome estaba sentada en el comedor temblando con una taza de te en sus manos con Hakudoshi y Sango a su lado… estaba nerviosa y le dolía la nariz… por suerte el doctor le había revisado y no encontró ninguna lesión grave… su nariz no se había roto solamente sangro… y sus labios reventados se recuperarían con el tiempo… estaba nerviosa y no había dejado de temblar desde que se despertó gritando esa mañana… inmediatamente pidió que alguien del pueblo le cuidara… no quería a ningún hombre del castillo ya que todos eran sospechosos para ella y les temía demasiado…

-Ya han traído a alguien su majestad… se requiere que le apruebe como su guardia…- el caballero que guiaba a la pequeña tropa que permanecía siempre en el castillo llego a informarle y Sango le acompaño despacio hasta la entrada… quería ver al buen hombre que se había ofrecido para cuidar de ella… solamente esperaba poder confiar en el…

Finalmente y después de tanto caminar llego a la entrada viendo a un chico en el suelo… lleno de nieve y al parecer con el cabello largo y blanco… se sorprendió al verle… un pequeño gorro estaba sobre su cabeza y su mirada era escondida por su flequillo sin dejarle ver su rostro… uno de los soldados le golpeo suavemente con su espada enfundada para que levantara su mirada y ella vio molesta al soldado viendo como el hacia una reverencia y dejaba su mirada gacha…

Entonces la vio… era hermosa… mas de lo que esperaba… se parecía a Kikyo… y era totalmente diferente… ambas cosas a la vez… su cabello no era totalmente liso como el de ella… sino que era un poco ondulado… sus ojos brillaban mas que los de Kikyo y una hermosa sonrisa le saludaba en su bonito rostro… ella parecía mas niña que Kikyo… si… hasta podía decir que fuera mas hermosa que aquella mujer… bajo su mirada sintiendo que no podía pensar eso… no la conocía y no le podía juzgar…

Kagome vio los hermosos ojos del muchacho de cabello blanco… eran dorados… no parecían amenazadores… eran cálidos… pero también se veían dolidos… seguramente las personas le habían tratado mal… tal vez le veían diferente por los bonitos ojos que tenia… ella simplemente le sonrió mas ampliamente y vio como el chico apartaba su mirada de la de ella… camino hacia el y se acurruco frente a el… vio como se sorprendió y levantaba su mirada…

-Hola… soy Kagome Hoyo… como te llamas???...- el chico trago lentamente y desvió su mirada…-Inu… Inuyasha…- Kagome inclino un poco su rostro tratando de captar su mirada nuevamente insistiendo para escuchar todo su nombre… el chico pareció sonrojarse un poco y ella sonrió mas aun… era muy tímido… o tal vez era porque ella era la reina…-Soy Inuyasha Taisho… su majestad…-

-Bueno… gracias por venia como voluntario a cuidarme Inuyasha… espero que nos llevemos bien….- Inuyasha levanto su mirada y vio a la chica de pie extendiéndole la mano… el la tomo despacio y sintió como le halaba hacia arriba… se acerco mas de lo que debía a ella pero no soltó su mano… era mas pequeña que Kikyo… 'mas niña aun…' le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia… cuando se levanto vio a una chica de cabello un poco castaño besando su propia mano y el reacciono levantando la mano de la reina y dándole un suave beso en la mano…-Para servirle… mi reina…-

Sango sonrió al ver que el chico había comprendido sus señales nada disimuladas para quienes podían verle pero Kagome no lo hacia y era eso lo que importaba… ya buscaría hablar seriamente con el chico y con todos… tenían que cuidar a Kagome ya que si estaba en lo correcto ahora podrían tratar de matarle… no de forma inmediata… sino cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado… pero ella no iba a permitir que Inuyasha dejara de cuidar a su amiga…

Jijijiji weno weno por fin!!! ayer tuve sin fin de trumas para poder subir los caps pero por lo que ve ahora ya se arreglo xD... espero que les guste el fic yo no voy a banadonar mis otros fics ni nada!!! es mas ya segui y ahora que xd... ya casi no termino aunque ya me perdi pero weno weno voy a seguirlos todos estos aun no los queria publicar pero me han dicho que hasta les e desepcionado buah!!! y yo no quiero eso... lo que sucede es que se em cruzan las ideas de un fic con otro y al final ya no se dònde poner que pero weno weno espero que les guste y que sirva para que esperne la continuacion de mis otros fics!!! porque los voy a seguir no los voy a dejar... lo que sucede es que e llegado a la mitad de los capitulos o solo e hceho una o dos paginas asi que eso no lo puedo publicar xD... weno weno gracias por leer xd... sayito...


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendonos

**Capitulo 3 "Conociéndonos"**

-Bien tu dormirás aquí con Sango…- Inuyasha vio la habitación dividida por un pequeño panel de madera… seguramente para la privacidad de la muchacha como para la de el… eso era bueno…- Aquí junto esta mi habitación…- el asintió caminando en el interior acompañado por Kagome viendo como estaban unos hombres poniendo otra ventana…

-Su majestad… me gustaría que me contara lo que sucedió…- Kagome se estremeció levemente… aun no le contaba detalladamente nada a nadie… todo era fácil de asumir por lo que habían encontrado todos al llegar a su habitación pero ella realmente no narro nada aun… ni siquiera a Sango…-Bien vamos a tu habitación a esperar por Sango…- Inuyasha asintió y siguió a la muchacha en silencio…

Estaba bastante nerviosa y aun olía a miedo… era algo fácil de saber por la intensidad del sentimiento… al igual que el dolor por los golpes en su rostro… quien fuera que el hizo daño era un salvaje… golpear así a una mujer al rostro… pero bueno… ya obtendría su explicación… además si habían intentado asesinarle esos golpes no eran nada…

Kagome se sentó en la cama aun nerviosa e Inuyasha le vio como si fuera una niña asustada… definitivamente era completamente diferente de Kikyo… ella jamás demostraría tan abiertamente sus emociones y Kagome lo hacia de una forma tan natural… se sentó despacio a su lado no tan cerca… nervioso vio que la puerta estaba cerrada… ella misma la había cerrado… al parecer realmente estaba trastornada…

-Su majestad… podría contarme por favor que el sucedió al rey exactamente???...- quería que se calmara un poco… además… era muy extraño que el rey muriera así aunque a el no le agradara el tipo y en menos de dos semanas atentaran contra la reina… o eran enemigos de El valle… o era alguien que quería tomar el poder… o simplemente arruinar mas a "el valle"…

-Pues… cenamos después de la ceremonia… de la boda… y subimos a la habitación… el se sentó en la cama un momento y empezó a quitarse los zapatos… cuando volteo a verme se llevo al mano al pecho… entonces fue como si se asfixiara y llame por ayuda… para cuando llegaron el estaba muy mal… hasta que finalmente suspiro… y dijeron que había muerto…- Inuyasha asintió…-Nadie dijo que podría haber sido veneno???...-

Kagome abrió sus ojos asustada observando al chico a su lado… porque nadie pensó en eso???... el doctor les había dicho que fue todo un paro al corazón… pero… y si algún veneno hacia eso… ella se aterro aun mas… definitivamente había alguien malvado en el castillo… y no creía que la anciana Kaede hubiera querido matar al rey… a pesar de que había descubierto de que nadie realmente le quería o le apreciaba…

-No se preocupe… yo voy a cuidarla…- Kagome asintió y se acerco mas a el… en verdad estaba nerviosa… miro hacia todos lados en la habitación y no vio nada extraño…-Kagome… puedes decirme Kagome… no necesitas ser tan formal…- Inuyasha asintió… bien ella lo había dicho ahora le llamaría por su nombre…-Y su familia Kagome???...- la chica se relajo un poco mas y ella comenzó a contarle sobre sus padres y su casa lejos de ese lugar… uno mas cálido y sin asesinatos…

-Aquí están!!! Les busque por todos lados… nunca hubiera adivinado que estaban aquí si no me lo dicen…- ambos voltearon a ver a Sango que cerro la puerta suavemente detrás de ella…- Y eso que te han dejado estar asolas con ella???...- Inuyasha se sorprendió… bien no creía que fuera tan extraño si le habían dicho que era quien iba a cuidarla no???...- Si Naraku se enfada…- Kagome se puso de pie enfadada…-Pues que se enfade conmigo!!! Y yo me enfado mas con el porque no estuvo ahí anoche…-

-Bien cálmate… no te enojes conmigo…- la chica le sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kagome tomando su mano…- Dijeron que querías verme…- Kagome asintió…- Voy a contarles lo que paso… y como fue…- la chica dio un largo suspiro… ese seria un rato muy incomodo…

**---****Flash back---**

-Como pudiste fallar!!!...- Naraku estaba furioso sudando y buscando ropa… de seguro iban a llegar a llamarle en cualquier momento…-Esa mocosa tuvo la culpa… si no hubiera entrado a al habitación yo hubiera podido terminar…- vio a la araña en su cama mientras se ponía un pantalón… era demasiado… estaba furioso y tenia que ingeniárselas para verse como si nada… suspiro y se fue a sentar a su mesa viendo algunos papeles… Onigumo se escondió entre las penumbras del techo del castillo y entraron a llamar a Naraku…

**---Fin flash back---**

Bien… ahí estaban de nuevo… luego de todo eso estaban de nuevo a solas… y tenían que ver como rayos iban a arreglar ese fiasco…- Que piensas hacer ahora mi querido Naraku…- el hombre suspiro sentado en la cama…- Al menos ella ya no podrá ir al pueblo…- era verdad… ahora jamás la dejaría ir al pueblo… alegaría que seria demasiado peligroso y que su atacante podría seguirla hasta el…

-Bien mi querido Naraku… al menos me dirás que pensaste en algo mas que eso… porque no es suficiente luego de que perdieras tal oportunidad…- Naraku se exalto y vio a la araña a su lado furioso…- Eso ya lo se!!! Maldita sea no me lo tienes que recordar a cada segundo…- suspiro… si que necesitaba arreglar las cosas a como diera lugar…- Ya se… esperaremos hasta que las cosas se calmen… hasta que ya solamente quede un guardia afuera de la habitación de Kagome… le atontamos con alguna de las pócimas de urasue… y lo tenemos todo hecho…-

-Bien mi querido Naraku… al menos has podido analizar bien las cosas… pero… dime… como harás si ya no se puede alegar que es el hijo del rey???... crees que sea suficiente con que sea al hijo de la reina… además se exigirá saber quien es su padre…- Naraku movió la cabeza hacia los lados… era verdad… y no tenia opción…-Ya pensaremos en algo… además ahora las cosas están muy alteradas cuando todo se calme veras que encontrare una solución…-

El arácnido vio al hombre en la cama suspirando… era posible que a veces pensara… pero era demasiado tonto… ya se encargaría de arreglarle las cosas a ese tonto…

------

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????...- las chicas voltearon a ver a Inuyasha alterado… bien esa reacción no la esperaban de su parte…- Como que quisieron hacerle tal cosa???!!!...- Kagome simplemente asintió aun asustada y tomando las manos de Sango… - Yo solo creí que habían intentado asesinarte pero eso es… es… peor…-

-Que no te sorprenda… lo hicieron para hacer parecer a ese bebe como el hijo del rey ya que nadie sabia que Kagome y el… no…- Sango decidió guardar silencio a abrazar mas a su amiga… estaba nerviosa de nuevo y sabia que no era bueno seguir hablando del tema… -Maldición…- Inuyasha gruño suavemente sentándose de nuevo al lado de la chica… al parecer era algo tremendo…

-Sentir esa cosa fea encima de mi…- Kagome simplemente se puso a llorar y Sango la abrazo… Inuyasha vio a las chicas… bien… esas eran unas de las peores cosas que se le podían hacer a una mujer… y el no iba a permitir tal cosa… mucho menos a dejar que un inepto capaz de atreverse a tal cosa anduviera libre… además… iba a tener una recompensa…

-Iré a ver la evidencia que queda en la habitación…- cuando Inuyasha se puso de pie se sorprendió al sentir que le tomaban por la camisa… volteo a ver y vio la pequeña mano de la reina sujetándole… ese era un gesto que se grabo a fuego en su mente… era una niña indefensa y asustada… no pudo hacer nada mas que recordarse a el mismo cuando se aferraba a su madre siendo visto de mala manera por toda la gente… murmurando cosas… y diciendo que era el hijo de un demonio por su cabello y sus ojos…

Inuyasha movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados para alejar esos recuerdos y extendió su mano hacia la chica para que le acompañara… Kagome asintió y tomo su mano… Inuyasha se sorprendió al sentir su pequeña mano temblorosa y un poco fría… no pudo hacer nada mas que sentirse mal por la muchacha… así tomo un poco mas fuerte su mano y comenzó a caminar…

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Kagome ya no había nadie colocando la ventana nueva… Inuyasha vio como estaba todo impecable… paso su mirada por la habitación… se acerco a la chimenea y vio que estaba cerrada… se acurruco cerca de esta y la abrió mirando en su interior… se podía ver bastante a lo lejos la salida… era bastante pequeña… si alguien trataba de entrar o salir por ahí iba a necesitar a alguien que el ayudara… y también tardaría demasiado tiempo…

-Kagome… no se fijo si la otra ventana también estaba abierta???...- Inuyasha ya estaba de pie viendo afuera de la ventana separada… había una pequeña distancia de esta hacia la otra ventana… era probable que hubieran sido dos los cómplices… el volteo a ver a Kagome y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza… Inuyasha miro a Sango fijamente y ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados…

-Yo tampoco le preste mucha atención a la otra ventana…- Inuyasha camino hacia la segunda ventana tratando de buscar el olor de alguien pero no encontró nada… esta aun estaba abierta…- Si esta abierta es porque alguien entro o salió por aquí…- Sango camino un poco hacia Inuyasha cuando este estaba mirándole…

-Eso es imposible si yo lo vi salir… saltar por la otra ventana…- Inuyasha movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados…-Pudieron ser dos los cómplices señorita… puede que no haya estado solo… además Kagome dijo que las cortinas se cerraron cuando el hombre ya estaba sobre ella cierto???...- Sango se sorprendió… ella aun no le había analizado… al parecer Inuyasha si iba a poder ayudarles a descubrir quien había sido el culpable…

Inuyasha saco su cabeza por la ventana y vio que estaba cerca de la ventana hacia el cuarto que el y Sango iban a compartir…-el segundo pudo haber escapado a su habitación Sango…- Kagome se encogió… si lo que Inuyasha decía era verdad así podían haber escapado…-Precisamente hacia donde vio Sango??? Cuando entro a la habitación…-

-Vi hacia la ventana al tipo cayendo… me acerque y vi hacia abajo… el ya no estaba… así que me aleje y revise a Kagome… vi que estaba respirando… primero pensé que habían querido asesinarla… la cubrí con la frazada gritando a los guardias y me acerque a la ventana de nuevo para ver hacia arriba y a hacia los lados…-

-Eso significa que en el primer momento no miro hacia todos lados…- Sango simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados suavemente…- Estaba muy preocupada por Kagome…- Inuyasha asintió… era de lo mas lógico que se preocupara más por ver le estado de la reina que por buscar al atacante… pero ahora seria difícil encontrarlo…

-En verdad va a dormir sola esta noche Kagome???...- Sango levanto la mirada hacia el rápido… miro hacia los lados y hacia la puerta…-Claro que no… ella dormirá conmigo… tu dormirás aquí… solamente nosotras lo sabemos… crees que podemos hacerlo por las ventanas???...- Inuyasha asintió y sonrió al ver las ideas de las chicas… por lo visto no confiaban en nadie del palacio y era algo lógico…

------

-Así que tu eres Inuyasha Taisho…- Inuyasha asintió mientras comía a la derecha de Kagome en aquella gran mesa… viendo a Naraku comiendo en el otro extremo…- Te escuche mencionar bastante… a ti como a tu padre y a tu hermano… pero… porque no estas en tu país eh???...- Inuyasha simplemente tomo un poco mas de vino y trato de clamarse…

-Vine por negocios… pero… ya no pude regresar… mi padre se enfado conmigo…- Naraku vio al chico levantando una ceja… era estúpido que teniendo todas aquellas riquezas en su poder hubiera estado viviendo como un campesino muriendo de hambre y de frio ahí en "el valle"… -Realmente preferí no verlo y me quede oculto aquí…- Naraku asintió… viendo como Kagome ya no parcia tan alterada… la presencia de ese chico tal vez le calmaba…

-Porque no lo menciono Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha le sonrió a la muchacha…- simplemente crie que no era el momento señorita…- Kagome asintió sonriéndole a Inuyasha así como el le sonrió a ella…- Señora…- ambos voltearon a ver a Naraku…- Ella es la señora Hoyo…- Kagome asintió no muy feliz… e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ello…

-Y el cabello y los ojos de ese color son de su familia Sr. Taisho???...- Inuyasha le sonrió al consejero…- Así es Sr. Oda… es algo que herede de mi padre…- Naraku asintió y continuo comiendo… Inuyasha veía que el tipo trataba de lucir amigable pero realmente no lucia tal y como el podría decir "sincero" mas bien parecía estar actuando… hablando y sonriendo por la fuerza… teniendo una mascara…

Cuando terminaron de comer Naraku se retiro despacio y Kagome y el subieron hacia la habitación… Kagome entro e Inuyasha le acompaño a pesar de que los guardias en la entrada no le vieron de forma amigable… Sango estaba ahí preparando todo para Kagome… cuando realmente era para Inuyasha…

-Creen que sea una buena idea???... yo puedo venir a cuidarle… seria menos arriesgado que pasarle hacia la otra habitación…- Sango vio a Kagome y ella asintió después de ver el gran precipicio que había debajo de la ventana… Kagome asintió y pues finalmente Sango e Inuyasha dejaron la habitación… Kagome se sintió desolada y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la ventana a esperar por Inuyasha…

Cuando entraron a la otra habitación Inuyasha se dirigió a la ventana…-Espera… primero quiero hablar contigo…- Inuyasha asintió y se sentó en la cama al lado de Sango…- Escucha… quiero que me prometas que en verdad vas a cuidarla y que no le vas a hacer daño…- Inuyasha suspiro… ya se esperaba algo así de su parte…

-No hare nada que le perjudique Sango… no es que me agrade de sobremanera estar aquí… pero ella no es una mala mujer… no voy a dejar que le maten…- Sango suspiro aliviada…- Esta bien confiare en ti… ahora deberías de cambiarte antes de irte a su cuarto…- Inuyasha le vio interrogante y ella le ofreció una pantalón suave… al igual que una camisa de igual textura y color indistintamente blanca…

Inuyasha se cambio rápido y se acero a la ventana siendo visto por Sango… ella le sonrió y el se paro en esta viendo claramente a Kagome… como a cinco metros de el… suspiro y miro hacia arriba… no habían mas que paredes… traro de sujetarse de una y lo logro… las hendiduras eran casi perfectas como para escalar por estas… así trago lentamente y se salió mas…

-Kagome… por favor podría alejarse se la ventana???...- Kagome asintió y la perdió de vista… Inuyasha trago lentamente… esperaba no matarse… tomo impulso y brinco hacia la otra ventana… Sango tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar escapar un grito y alertar a los guardias al ver la chico brincando hacia afuera… de inmediato corrió para ver donde se encontraba… y le vio colgando de la ventana de Kagome… subiendo ya sin muchos problemas…

-Inuyasha!!! Pero que peligroso fue eso…- Inuyasha simplemente le sonrió a la muchacha preocupada… parecía ser buena y preocuparse siquiera por su muerte… -No se preocupe Kagome ya estoy bien…- finalmente el chico subió y saludo a Sango junto con Kagome para luego alejarse de la ventana... Inuyasha la cerró y dejo las cortinas apartadas…

-Como es que pudo hacer eso???...- Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica… -Entrenamiento mi lady…- Kagome le vio molesta… ese chico intrépido se arriesgaba por gusto… -Tonto… y si algo te pasaba…- Inuyasha simplemente vio a la chica caprichosa sentada en su cama… le sonrió y se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda en esta…- Estoy bien Kagome… no se preocupe…-

Kagome simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y le vio interrogante…- A donde va a dormir Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica sonriéndole…- Pues aquí…- Kagome se exalto pero modulo su voz para no llamar la atención de los guardias…- Como que ahí??? En el suelo???...- Inuyasha asintió…-No se preocupe Kagome… me gusta dormir así… además aquí no hace frio…-

Kagome suspiro… no quería incomodar la chico pero sabia que no iba a poder dormir sino estaba ahí con ella…

------

-Y ahora que harás con ese intruso estorbando mi querido Naraku???...- Naraku vio enfadado a la araña estúpida esa que le había salvado la vida…- No lo se… cuando las cosas se calmen ya veremos…- Naraku suspiro… nunca hubiera creído que había un Taisho viviendo en "El valle" iba a tener que mandar a llamar a Kagura y a Kanna para que vinieran a tratar de seducirlo para que se fuera…

-Acaso no es el hijo menor de los Taisho… Inuyasha???...- Naraku vio a la araña sorprendido…- Acaso lo conoces???...- la araña se rio suavemente…- No… pero conozco a alguien que el conoce muy bien…- Naraku le vio mas sorprendió y se acerco a la araña en la mesa…-Dime… quien el conoce bien???...-

-Una mujer hermosa… pero fría y calculadora… de tu tipo… Kikyo Higurashi… la mujer que se encargo de quitarle mucho dinero a ese tonto…- Naraku se sorprendió… ese tal Inuyasha no parecía un tonto…- Como???...- la araña se rio suavemente de nuevo…- Es una larga historia mi querido Naraku… pero diremos que el pobre tonto estaba enamorado de esta mujer… y ella… solamente deseaba tener un futuro prometedor con los Taisho…-

-Y que sucedió???...- Naraku vio sorprendido a la araña… - Pues… que ella me pidió que matara a Sesshomaru… yo… no pude… entonces… me dijo que matara la mismo Inuyasha… planeaba enredar a Sesshomaru y así quedarse con todo lo que les heredarían… pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta… es mas inteligente y fuerte de lo que imaginas… cuando lo supo… el ya vivía en este lugar con Kikyo… ella simplemente huyo… lo dejo al pobre con el corazón roto… diciéndole que le odiaba… que era un demonio y nadie iba a amarle…-

-Un demonio???...- la araña se movió mas cerca de Naraku…- Ya sabes como es la gente de supersticiosa… los orígenes de Inuyasha son muy peculiares… puede decirse… y a mi Kikyo hermosa no le gusto eso… así que busco matarlo a el en lugar de Sesshomaru… y el lo descubrió todo… pero ella no era tonta… y dijo que esperaba un hijo de Inuyasha… a la familia Taisho… me pidió que el golpeara… y se presento ante el padre de Inuyasha diciendo que el le habia golpeado así al enterarse de que llevaba a su hijo dentro… que Inuyasha solamente quería una aventura con ella… y que no había querido casarse antes de tomarla… su padre se enfureció… y desheredo a Inuyasha… no le creyó a su propio hijo… y ahora Kikyo… vive feliz en el palacio de los Taisho como su hija… reemplazando a nuestro pobre tonto…-

-Pero que mujer!!!...- la araña se rio…- Te dije que era tu tipo… puede que sea hasta mas astuta que tu…- Naraku sonrió imaginándose la humillación por la que Inuyasha paso… debe de haber sido algo terrible para la familia Taisho que les dijeran que su hijo había deshonrado así a una mujer… -Pero debes tener cuidado… ese puede que fuera un tonto… no creo que no haya aprendido la lección… además… el no es un humano… no durante todos los días del mes con excepción de la luna nueva…-

-Espera… a que te refieres???...- la araña se movió mas cerca de Naraku…- Que su nariz no es normal… es mas sensible… sus orejas no son humanas… las oculta bajo ese sombrero blanco que lleva… sus ojos miran mas que los tuyos… sus piernas corren mas rápido que las de cualquiera… y su fuerza es mayor que la de cinco hombres normales unidos…en todos los días y las noches… a excepción de la luna nueva… solo Kikyo y yo sabemos eso… así que si planeas matarle debes de recordar eso…-

Naraku asintió… no tenia idea de cómo había onigumo llegado a conocer toda esa historia ni de porque había ayudado a Kikyo… pero… estaba seguro de que era muy astuto y el debía de serlo mas para que esa araña no le tendiera una trampa… además ahora tenia el problema del Taisho desterrado y desheredado en su castillo… tan solo esperaba poder con todo eso… no estaba teniendo tanta suerte como quería…

------

Inuyasha suspiro al escuchar a Kagome roncar suavemente… no pudo evitar los deseos de ver a Kagome fijamente…ya que no lo había hecho durante el día… parecía un ángel dormido… 'Feh estúpido… lo mismo pensaste de Kikyo…' gruño por lo bajo… como odiaba a esa mujer… porque Kagome no podría estar actuando como Kikyo???... ella podía ser igual… pero… había algo diferente en Kagome… sus sentimientos los olía claramente… entonces… podría confiar en ella???...

Suspiro y se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes… era algo demasiado confuso para el… Kikyo que tomo su lugar… que quiso matar a su hermano… y luego a el… tan solo por lo que sucedió con su bisabuelo hacia tanto tiempo… suspiro… todo era tan confuso… había tratado de olvidarlo pero no lo había logrado… y no creía hacerlo… pero… Kikyo jamás le sonrió sinceramente como Kagome… el nunca olio su miedo… nunca… hasta la noche en la que le descubrió…

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados inmediatamente para no recordar algo tan terrible… la única vez en la que había visto la verdadera cara de Kikyo… sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa burlona y malvada… picara… de no ser por el veneno de esa maldita araña que estaba de su parte hubiera podido impedir que llegara antes con su padre… aunque era algo obvio… ya le había anunciado de su falso embarazo desde antes a sus padres… cuando Sesshomaru muriera le dejarían a el y a ella a cargo de todo por el bien de su supuesto nieto…

Había estado tan feliz de haberla respetado… de no haberle tocado ni una sola parte de su putrefacta piel… la odiaba… la odiaba tremendamente… de toda su familia… solamente Sesshomaru y Miroku le habían creído… milagrosamente su hermano le creyó… le creyó porque había percibido la presencia de la estúpida araña… y su olor… y al estar con Inuyasha… supo que la araña en verdad le había envenenado… pero su padre no les había creído ni a los dos juntos…

Suspiro… había amado a Kikyo… había creído en ella… había salido de su casa para traerla hasta su castillo en "La montaña" y les había atrapado una tremenda tormenta de nieve… por suerte… ya que si no tal vez hubiera terminado estropeando mas aun su vida casándose con esa víbora sin corazón ni alama…

------

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio… tuvo un par de pesadillas pero al final logro calmarse al soñar con su madre hablándole bajito al contarle historias de príncipes y princesas como cuando era niña… no tenia idea de porque soñó con algo así pero le calmo muchísimo… se sentó de golpe en la cama al recodar a Inuyasha… y le vio tranquilamente sentado en el pie de su cama… se puso de pie poniéndose su bata y camino hacia Inuyasha…

Se acurruco frente a el y vio su rostro relajado… tenia que admitir que era un muchacho apuesto… se sonrojo al pensar en ello y decidió mejo despertarlo… extendió su mano despacio hacia el y la puso en su hombro… lo movió un poco y no vio que se despertara… se acerco un poco mas a el y susurro su nombre pero no parecía despertarse… frunció el seño y se inclino mas hacia el sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su equilibrio y termino cayéndose sobre el…

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado al sentir a alguien sobre el… creyó que le atacaban así que tiro a su atacante en el suelo y puso una daga en su cuello gruñéndole… entonces la vio… a Kagome sonrojada debajo de su cuerpo… pero entonces se asusto… el tiro su daga a un lado y se sentó tomando el brazo de Kagome para levantarla… -Perdón… me asusto su majestad… esta bien???...-

Kagome asintió mirando fijamente algún punto sobre su cabeza e Inuyasha se pregunto que podría ser… entonces vio que la chica sonreía por lo bajo y no dejaba de mirarle… sintió que sus orejas se movieron y le vio serio tratando de descifrar que el veía hasta que vio su sombrero tirado en el piso… se asusto y cubrió sus orejas con sus manos… -Que lindas…-

Inuyasha se sonrojo de inmediato… nadie nunca había dicho que sus orejas eran lindas… y mucho menos habían sonreído así al verlas… no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso así que tomo su sombrero y se puso de pie… -Creo que debo de regresar con Sango…- Kagome asintió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el…-Puedo tocarlas???...-

Inuyasha le vio asustado… como era posible??? No iba a asustarse y a salir corriendo gritando que era un mounstro o un demonio???... no… ella no hacia eso sino que sonreía y le veía como una niña que no supiera nada deseando acariciar a algún hermoso animal en el bosque y el no era algo parecido a hermoso no señor… pero aun así le obedeció a la muchacha y se inclino para que ella tocara sus orejas…

Kagome sonrió al acariciarlas suavemente… eran muy suaves peluditas y calientes… sonrió sintiéndose realizada mientras soltaba al chico y le veía curiosa… -Como lograste tenerlas???...- Inuyasha le vio asustado… como lo preguntaba de esa forma tan tranquila…- Tu papa también las tiene???...- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados…- Tu hermano???...- Inuyasha volvió a negarlo con la cabeza…

Kagome simplemente le sonrió mas ampliamente…- Entonces tu eres el mas especial…- Inuyasha sintió que se caía al suelo de espaldas al escucharla decir eso… como… como era posible que pensara eso de el??? El??? A quien toda la vida le habían dicho mounstro o demonio???!!! Y a ella le parecía que sus orejas eran lindas y que el era especial???...

-Creo que debes de regresar con Sango para que pueda vestirme…- Inuyasha asintió rápidamente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de brincar de la ventana de la reina hasta la de Sango… estaba asustado… confundido… y su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez… sentía que sus mejillas ardían y de que no había estado así de feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo… nunca nadie le había dicho tales cosas a parte de su madre y ahora esta chica le hablaba así como si… le sonreía así como así… y…

-Bien!!! Creí que nunca ibas a aparecer… hasta ahora puedo ir a despertar a Kagome…- Inuyasha trago lentamente al ver a Sango… -Ella ya esta despi… erta…- Sango le vio de una forma extraña y luego simplemente se volteo…- Cámbiate y baja con nosotras a desayunar…- Inuyasha asintió y vio a la chica cerrar la puerta después de salir a paso lento de la habitación…

El simplemente fue hacia su ropa… se quito la camisa y le pantalón que se puso para dormir y encontró ropa nueva en su cama… la tomo y vio que si le quedaba… así que se la puso… el pantalón era negro y le gustaba vestirse así… la camisa era blanca y le habían dado un chaleco negro también… mientras terminaba de ponerse el pantalón escucho que la puerta se abrió…

Se sorprendió al ver a Kagome en la puerta… ella se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta…- Que deseaba Kagome???...- Inuyasha no puedo evitar sonrojarse la hablarle recordando lo que hizo con sus orejas… la chica se volteo igualmente sonrojada y se acerco a el… -Disculpa no creí que te estuvieras cambiando…- Inuyasha sonrió al ver que la chica se inmutaba por algo así…-No hay problema… que deseaba??? Sango ya se fue…-

Kagome simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y luego le miro un poco indecisa…- Vine a hacerte dos preguntas…- Inuyasha asintió serio… Kagome tomo aire…- Nadie mas sabe de tus orejitas???...- Inuyasha movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados…- Solamente mi familia…- Kagome asintió… y luego le vio sonrojándose un poco de nuevo…- Puedo tocarlas de nuevo???...-

Inuyasha sintió que una carcajada se escapaba de su garganta pero se contuvo y se quito su sombrero inclinándose un poco para que Kagome le alcanzara bien… la chica las froto un poco y se rio suavemente… entonces le soltó y el se enderezo de nuevo para ponerse su sombrero… cuando lo hizo vio a Kagome en la puerta…- Entonces será nuestro secreto…- la chica le sonrió mas ampliamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta…

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado… que diablos había sido eso??? Porque no le preguntaba de donde habían salido sus orejas??? Porque rayos su corazón latía mas rápido cuando le sonreía así??? Y porque demonios sintió que sus orejas ardían ante el toque de sus dedos??? Suspiro y se puso su camisa blanca… esperaba averiguarlo pronto… escucho un pequeño ruido y volteo a ver hacia el techo… no había nada… frunció el seño sintiendo que le habían observado… se puso su chaleco y decidió apresurarse a llegar con Kagome… no quería que le pasara algo malo…

------

Onigumo regreso a la habitación cuando Inuyasha salió de esta y se quedo mirando el lugar… así que el tonto se estaba volviendo a enamorar de una Higurashi… se rio suavemente y supo como podría servirle de mucho que las cosas siguieran como estaban para que todo le quedara al bebe heredero del trono… se rio suavemente… tenia que contárselo a Naraku… y tenia que seguir vigilando a esos dos…

_**Jueves 3 de enero de 2008**_

Hola!!! Aquí estoy xD… se que me retrase un poco y me e retrasado un poquito en general xD… pero espero poder seguir actualizando mas rápido ya seguí "y ahora que"… pero estoy viendo ya los detalles finales para que me lleven al lemon xD… y pues weno weno e seguido viendo lo que sigue en mis otros fics xD… en secuestrada tambien me falata el lemon y termino el capitulo xD… así que ahora ya en si solo lemons me faltan jijijijijiji y weno weno este fic que a penas va comenzando… solamente espero que no se vea que el fic va algo rápido pero es que escribir mas detalladamente… creo que no me alcanzaría en este momento xD… jijijijijiji… weno weno espero que les guste y pos poder seguir actualizando… arigato gozaimashita!!! Sayito…


	4. Chapter 4 Primer ataque

**Capitulo 4 "Primer ataque"**

Inuyasha caminaba con Kagome por el palacio… la nieve ya se había derretido pero el frio no desapareció y Kagome a quería salir afuera tan solo le fuera posible… e Inuyasha ya llevaba todo un mes en el lugar y nada nuevo había pasado… siempre se iba en la noche a su cuarto y se dormía sentado junto a su cama… Shippo se estaba llevando bien con el chico ojidorado… y eso le gustaba… Sango estaba siempre buscando que los guardias les cuidaran como un refuerzo…

Todo iba normal y tranquilo para todos… todos menos para Naraku y Onigumo… la araña ya había informado a Naraku de que Taisho ya comenzaba a sentir algo por la reina y que esto podría convenirles… necesitaba que se enamoraran… pero Naraku pareció un poco molesto al respecto… y la araña le regaño… dijo que era para resolver lo que el había hecho mal… Naraku se enfureció y se propuso no dejarlos salir del palacio nunca… no fuera a ser que se fugaran... así que tuvo que anunciar que haría un viaje…

-Tardaras mucho tiempo Naraku???...- Kagome estaba junto con Inuyasha… Hakudoshi y Sango en la puerta despidiendo a Naraku… -No lo se pero mientras yo no este espero que todos le cuiden bien su majestad y que por ningún motivo se arriesgue saliendo del palacio…- Kagome asintió un poco molesta y todos se despidieron de Naraku… dejándole ir…

------

Kagome estaba junto con Inuyasha abajo en la cocina con la anciana Kaede… escuchando sus historias de cómo aprendió a cocinar… la anciana era muy agradable y a Kagome le gusto mucho escuchar a Inuyasha reír y verlo un poco relajado ya que cuando paseaban por el castillo se tensaba bastante estando alerta… le gustaba estar con Inuyasha… su presencia le agradaba y no veía malas intenciones en sus actos…

Además ella tenia un secreto con el y le gustaba sentir que tenia una pequeña conexión aunque fuera de esa forma… a ella nunca le llamo mucho la atención estar en compañía de un hombre… uno sucio… salvaje… arrebatado… descortés y desconsiderado… pero Inuyasha no era así… tenia sus facetas… porque ya lo había visto enfadado con Shippo un par de veces aunque después se reconciliaran… y también parecía estar de mal humor bastante seguido pero no podía pedir que fuera perfecto…

Se sonrojo suavemente cuando recordó haberle visto sin camisa en su cuarto… ella siempre le había temido a todo ese tipo de cosas… y les huía mas aun después de la platica que tuvo con su madre tuvo para su noche de bodas que era algo a lo que le temía demasiado y nunca deseaba… pero ver la pálida piel de Inuyasha… ver su pecho musculoso y sin cicatrices… ver su rostro cuando dormía… y sus orejitas… la hacían sentir nerviosa… y hasta ansiosa… nunca se había sentido atraída de esa forma hacia alguien… era algo completamente nuevo para ella…

Sin que se diera cuenta Kaede ya había terminado su historia e Inuyasha se estaba poniendo de pie para que se fueran a dormir… Kagome asintió y se despidió de Kaede al mismo tiempo que seguía a Inuyasha por las estrechas escaleras hacia arriba…- Es muy agradable cierto???...- Kagome asintió… le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con la anciana Kaede pero le agradaba mucho mas pasar tiempo a solas y tranquila con Inuyasha…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome ponerse las manos en la boca y sonrojarse un poco… quisiera saber lo que pensaba porque al parecer simplemente estaba nerviosa… sonrió suavemente y siguió caminando tranquilo al lado de Kagome… se la había pasado de maravilla el ultimo mes… le agradaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Kagome… era dulce… tierna….espontanea y sincera… tenia un muy buen corazón y un alma pura… una mujer que casi parecía un ángel…

Suspiro al descubrir de nuevo el rumbo de sus pensamientos… ya no sabia que pensar de el mismo… Kagome era demasiado buena con el y eso era malo… porque a el le iba atrayendo cada ves mas y mas… su rostro de ángel mientras dormía lo ponía a pensar demasiado… pero sabia que… aunque admitiera que comenzaba a calentársele nuevamente el corazón por la muchacha sabia que era intocable… y que nunca… nunca!!! Debía de pensar en la más mínima posibilidad de querer acercarse más a ella…

Al llegar a la habitación de Kagome vieron a Sango discutiendo con los seis guardias que siempre cuidaban la puerta de Kagome… cuando por fin llegaron cerca pudieron escuchar mejor… -Señorita el Sr. Oda dijo que teníamos que dejar solamente a cuatro guardias para poder cuidar mejor los alrededores… por eso solamente nos vamos a quedar cuatro como el dijo…- cuando Sango parecía casi golpear al guardia Kagome se acerco a ellos y les sonrió…

-No te molestes Sango… no creo que importe demasiado… ya esta todo listo???...- Sango asintió… era verdad que Inuyasha le cuidaba… pero no debía de verse mas confiada ante los demás…- Si señorita… puede dormirse ya si así lo desea…- Kagome les deseo buenas noches a todos y entro en su habitación… Sango entro furiosa a su cuarto e Inuyasha la siguió…

-No puedo creer que ese estúpido de Naraku haya dicho algo así!!!...- Inuyasha le sonrió…- Cálmese un poco por favor lady Sango… yo voy a cuidarla mejor que 10 de ellos…- Sango vio a Inuyasha… últimamente había estado muy confianzudo con Kagome y eso no le gustaba… se estaba acercando demasiado a ella… y ella también a el… el solo hablaba de Kagome… y Kagome solamente de el… Kagome ya le había confesado que se sentía diferente con Inuyasha y ahora quería sacarle la verdad a el…

-Inuyasha… no me digas que te estas enamorando de Kagome??? Porque sabes que eso no te va a traer absolutamente nada bueno…- la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Inuyasha se borro al instante… y sintió que se le oprimía el corazón… porque sabia que la muchacha tenia razón… no tenia nada que hacer con Kagome a parte de protegerla pero… pero el no podía evitarlo… y sabia muy bien que eso solamente podría terminar mal…

Inuyasha escucho un ruido en la ventana y se puso alerta viendo… Sango grito en cuanto vio la enorme araña lanzándoles su telaraña… Sango cayo al piso sintiendo como quemaba su piel e Inuyasha fue casi cubierto completamente por esta… los guardias llegaron mientras Inuyasha no podía hacer mas que ver como ese maldito de Onigumo se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kagome…

Cuando por fin le empezaron a liberar no lo pensó ni dos veces y salió corriendo tanto como podía hacia el cuarto de Kagome… toco la puerta y la intento abrir pero estaba asegurada por dentro… retrocedió un poco y la derribo con fuerza… vio a la araña a punto de inyectar su aguijón en Kagome y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella… no pudo hacer mas que apartarla con el brazo pero Onigumo leyó su movimiento y lo que hizo fue clavarle el aguijón a el… Inuyasha no lo noto… tiro a la araña lejos de la cama de Kagome…

Se volteo hacia ella y comenzó a quitarle las telarañas que quemaban como podía… Kagome por fin se libero y lo abrazo buscando a la araña pero no la vio… -Estas bien???...- Kagome lo abrazo con mas fuerza…- Si… solamente me arde mucho la piel…- Inuyasha gruño sintiendo que le hervía la sangre de pensar que ese maldito malnacido hubiera dañado a Kagome…

-No te preocupes yo se con que se quita…- Inuyasha se puso de pie y la ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras que los guardias entraban junto con Sango… iluminaron la habitación en un momento… y todos vieron que Kagome simplemente estaba un poco quemada por el veneno al igual que Sango… -Solamente deben de frotarse con paños de agua tibia y un poco de te de manzanilla… eso es todo…-

-Como lo sabes???...- Sango vio a Inuyasha directamente al igual que los guardias… -Porque ese maldito…- Inuyasha no pudo seguir… su cuerpo dejo de moverse… sus piernas cedieron y cayo al piso… no había notado lo entumecido que estaba su cuerpo hasta ese momento… trato de moverse y no pudo hacerlo… Kagome grito y corrió a su lado… Sango también lo hizo y le movieron tratando de que reaccionara… Kagome puso la cabeza de Inuyasha sobre sus piernas y arreglo su sombrero mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos…

-O por Dios!!!…- los guardias y Kagome vieron asustados la gran herida en el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha… estaba sangrando un poco y su piel ya había comenzado a ponerse de color verde en la zona… Kagome dio un fuerte grito espantada y Sango comenzó a gritar para que llamaran al doctor…

------

Kagome estaba sentada aun llorando frente a su cama a donde habían colocado a Inuyasha… tenia mucha fiebre… y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por momentos… agradecía que el doctor no hiciera nada con su gorrito… ella lo tenia que mantener a salvo al igual que a Inuyasha… se sentía terrible… lo habían herido por su culpa… el se había arriesgado por ella… tenia un moretón en el hombro por haber tirado la puerta… y ella a penas y acababa de terminar de frotar su piel con lo paños de agua tibia para que el ardor del veneno de la araña no lo molestara…

Sus labios temblaron y trato de no llorar para no perturbar al chico… cuando la araña había entrado… a penas y vio una silueta en el techo… y luego sintió que su piel se quemaba pero su boca fue callada por el ardor de las telarañas sobre esta… cuando al araña le enredo mas intento simplemente llamar a Inuyasha… tenia tanto miedo y no sabia porque estaba tardando tanto… la araña se rio y ella pudo escucharlo… entonces su miedo se multiplico…

Pero Inuyasha derribo la puerta y corrió a salvarla… sin importarle nada y ella aun no podía con la pena y la culpa por ello… si ella fuera solamente un poco más fuerte… un poco mas y hubiera podido hacer algo… para que la araña no avanzara tanto e Inuyasha hubiera tenia mas tiempo y tal vez no estuviera grave como lo estaba…

Inuyasha se movió un poco… Kagome estaba llorando silenciosamente y a el se le partía el alma de verla así… quería decirle que todo estaba bien… abrazarla y consolarla… sentirla mas cerca… pero le era imposible… gruño suavemente e intento hablar… -ka… kago… meeeee…- Kagome de inmediato estaba a su lado… le vio con dolor deseando decirle que todo estaba bien… ella simplemente se acerco a el y lo abrazo suavemente…

-Te duele mucho Inuyasha???...- 'Me duele demasiado verte llorar…' sabia que estaba perdido… condenado… pero ya la amaba y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora que la veía llorar… no podía creer que ella hubiera cautivado su corazón… no podía creer que volvía a tener una razón para vivir… -yo… siempre…- Kagome puso un dedo sobre sus labios arrullándolo… quería que durmiera para que no sintiera el veneno en su cuerpo…

-Te protege… re…- Inuyasha soltó un suave suspiro y perdió la conciencia… Kagome sintió que el corazón se el oprimía y paso despacio sus dedos sobre su cepillo… sentía tantos deseos de abrazarlo de nuevo… de estar con el y pedirle disculpas… por tener que ser protegida…pero a la vez se sentía feliz y emocionada porque el le dijera que siempre iba a protegerla… porque siempre le hacia sentir segura…

Sintió que estaba perdida por todo lo que había llegado a sentir por el chico… y mas si el se había arriesgado así para salvarla… además de eso siempre era atento con ella a pesar de que no sonriera muy seguido y de que su mirada estuviera perdida la mayoría del tiempo… pero cuando la veía a ella… sentía que su corazón se derretía… le quería demasiado y si el no estaba cerca se sentía sola y desamparada… había llegado a depender de el… y no le gustaba pero lo necesitaba…

------

Inuyasha abrió los ojos despacio y vio algo que el sorprendió… Kagome estaba recostada sobre su pecho… sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante la confianza que la chica le tenia… movió su mano derecha y le obedeció pero la izquierda aun no lo hacia… gruño suavemente temiendo lo peor… temía que Kikyo se haya aliado con la araña de nuevo y con alguien del palacio… eso era algo verdaderamente grave…

Sintió el cálido respirar de Kagome sobre su pecho y se sintió un bárbaro por despertarla pero necesitaba investigar y rápido… Kagome estaba en peligro… y esa maldita araña conocía su secreto… no se sentía a salvo si las cosas eran de esa forma… la ultima luna nueva Kagome no lo noto… pero para al próxima si había una batalla era obvio que iba a saberlo… y no le molestaba que ella lo supiera… sino los demás del palacio y los que querían lastimar a Kagome… porque sabrían cuando era débil y vulnerable…

Se sentó despacio y Kagome no se despertó así que le acomodó en la cama y se puso de pie… su brazo pulso con dolor y busco una venda para dejarle quieto… así finalmente se puso de pie poniéndose su camisa sobre los hombros y tomo su espada para bajar… al salir de la habitación vio a los seis guardias… -Inuyasha… como puedes ponerte de pie???...- Inuyasha no les hizo caso… camino despacio sosteniendo la espada muy seguro de ir a buscar a esa araña… -Que dos de ustedes entren a cuidar a Kagome… y que los demás se queden fuera… tengo que ir a buscar a ese maldito…-

Inuyasha camino despacio por los pasillos atento a cada movimiento a su alrededor… supo que no había estado captando el olor de ese maldito… y era porque lo disfrazaba… con unas estúpidas especias que habían en la cocina… así que le era difícil percibir su olor… y simplemente le confundía… pero su mirada estaba seguro de que ya la había sentido en muchas ocasiones cuando caminaba por el castillo al lado de Kagome… claro que pensó que era su histeria y su imaginación… pero nunca fue así… ahora estaba seguro…

Llego al salón de reuniones como le llamaban los del palacio y era donde Kagome se caso… donde se podían hacer reuniones y cosas por el estilo… cuando otros reyes o gente importante llegaban ahí se reunían con el que estaba al mando para hablar… miro hacia todos lados gruñendo… la maldita araña no estaba ahí… -Sal ya onigumo!!!... enfréntame maldito cobarde!!!...-

Sango iba con agua y algunos paños para la habitación de Kagome a ver como se encontraban ella e Inuyasha cuando vio al chico gritando en medio de la nada… y corrió hacia el… -Inuyasha!!! Que haces???!!!...- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Voy a matar a ese maldito de Onigumo…- Sango le vio furiosa y tomo su brazo derecho tratando de alejarlo del lugar…-Estas loco???!!!... que no ves que estas herido…- Inuyasha le vio furioso y se soltó de su agarre…

-Ese maldito es un débil cobarde que solo ataca por la espalda mi brazo izquierdo no funciona y no tiene el valor de enfrentarme!!! Sabes que hubiera sucedido si ese aguijón no hubiera sido incrustado en mi sino en Kagome??? Ella estaría muerta!!! Y ese maldito… ese maldito…- Inuyasha gruño solo de pensarlo en el riendo de la forma en la que lo había hecho antes… era un maldito y lo odiaba con todo su corazón… por su culpa perdió a su familia… perdió su hogar… y ahora no iba a perder a Kagome… eso si que no iba a permitirlo…

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio sintiéndose tranquila… y se giro en la cama… entonces se asusto y se sentó de golpe buscando a Inuyasha por la habitación… cuando no lo encontró se preocupo y vio a los soldados al lado de la puerta mirándola… -Inuyasha… a donde esta Inuyasha???!!!...- los hombres se miraron el uno al otro y finalmente voltearon a verla… -Bajo furioso su majestad… con su espada… hace un momento…-

Kagome se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo… los guardias de afuera le dijeron hacia donde se había ido y corrió hacia el salón de reuniones… al terminar de bajar las gradas le vio ahí casi en el medio al parecer discutiendo con Sango… y viendo que había un recipiente con agua y paños en el suelo cerca de ellos… sonrió al ver a Inuyasha un poco mejor pero de seguro se estaría sobre esforzando…

-Inuyasha…- todo el enojo se esfumo en un instante al escuchar su voz y volteo a verla… ahí estaba su Kagome… con una bata sobre su camisón mirándole… con… preocupación???... –Que haces aquí???... deberías de quedarte en la cama!!!...- Inuyasha suspiro volteando a ver a ambas mujeres… Sango no iba a dejarlo en paz… y Kagome… pues ella se lo estaba reclamando así que debía de obedecerla por ser la reina cierto???... dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el cuarto siendo tomado gentilmente por el brazo por Kagome…

Kagome sonrió al ver que el chico no decidía seguir agitándose y se sintió feliz de caminar a su lado… sabia que prácticamente iba abrazando su brazo pero que mas daba… podría decir que era porque no quería que fuera a caerse y quería ayudarle cierto??? Aunque ella realmente no pensaba que Inuyasha fuera a caerse… no señor… el no… suspiro… el cuerpo de Inuyasha era cálido… por eso durmió tan bien durante la noche… porque aun hacia frio… y el era mejor que cualquier frazada de eso estaba segura…

------

-Y bien Kaijimbo… que puedes hacer por mi???...- el hombre le vio con ganas de asesinarlo… pero bien sabia que no podía… Naraku… estaba mucho mas haya de eso… no podría encubrir su asesinato sabiendo que había anunciado a todo el pueblo de abajo que iba a ir a visitarlo… y que no iba a demorarse mucho… suspiro resignado… -Pues… un campo de restricción seria demasiado obvio…- Naraku asintió…

-Pero que tal con el clima… el frio haya continua…- Naraku asintió… -No te molestaría un invierno eterno en tu castillo Naraku… bueno claro… hasta que tu vengas a pedirme que retire el hechizo…- Naraku le vio sonriente… algo así era justo lo que quería… -Perfecto Kaijimbo… empieza… que quiero que lo hagas ya… para que cuando regrese todos me digan que desde este día el invierno regreso…- Kaijimbo le vio molesto sabiendo que lo hacia para que no fuera a mentirle y a pagarle por gusto…

Suspiro y fue hacia su libro… encontró sus hechizos y se regreso hacia Naraku… -tengo que ir afuera y hablarle al cielo…- Naraku le sonrió malvadamente… -Entonces voy contigo…- Kaijimbo murmuro algunas maldiciones por lo bajo pero aun así permitió que Naraku le siguiera… levanto sus manos y su vista hacia el cielo… y cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en hacerlo bien… tenia que comenzar ya si quería que hiciera efecto para antes del anochecer… porque sabia que Naraku no se marcharía feliz sin que el le garantizara que ya estaba funcionando…

------

-Inuyasha va a dormir en mi habitación así que quiero que trasladen su cama para acá!!!... y punto!!! Yo soy la reina y yo mando aquí!!!... no Naraku!!! Naraku es el CONSEJERO REAL!!! Una ayuda!!! Muy buena a veces!!! Pero una Ayuda!!!... entendido???...- Hakudoshi y el resto de los guardias veían asustados a Kagome… nunca la habían visto así de molesta… y si que daba miedo… definitivamente podía ser toda una reina cuando quería… Hakudoshi suspiro y asintió… -Como usted ordene su majestad…-

Kagome se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación seguida por Hakudoshi mientras los empleados iban a la habitación de al lado a traer la cama de Inuyasha… Hakudoshi dudo de haber escuchado a aquella Kagome furiosa apenas hacia unos segundos al verla caminar despacio y sentarse al lado de Inuyasha mirándole con… ternura???... –Te sientes mejor Inuyasha???...-

Inuyasha simplemente bajo la mirada… -Si Kagome… ya me siento mejor… no creo que sea necesario quedarme aquí todo el día…- Kagome suspiro y le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo… -No señor… no te vas a descuidar y a andar por ahí… hoy nos quedamos aquí todo el día y yo te cuido???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo y simplemente miro hacia el otro lado… mientras Kagome sonreía triunfante… y el supo que Kagome no necesitaba gritar para lograr lo que quería… y siempre lo hacia con todos… menos con Naraku… con quien tenia por seguro se pelearía cuando regresara y descubriera que ella tenia a Inuyasha durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella…

-----

Finalmente llevaron todas las cosas de Inuyasha y se retiraron dejándolos a solas… a Inuyasha y a Kagome… -Oye… no debes de ser tan atenta conmigo Kagome…- Kagome le vio extrañada… -Yo soy atenta porque quiero…- Inuyasha le vio sintiéndose mal por dentro pero sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer… -Si pero yo no te salve porque quiero sino porque debo…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… y muy dolida… pero entonces noto que el chico no estaba mirándola a los ojos al hablarle y ahora tampoco lo hacia…

-Inuyasha… eso no es verdad y lo sabes…- Inuyasha no le vio… sabia que lo que Kagome decía era verdad… el si quería salvarla… el si quería estar a su lado… el si quería pasarse el día en su habitación sin hacer nada mas que estar con ella… el si quería que ella lo cuidara… el si quería… si quería… Kagome puso suavemente su mano en su mejilla y le hizo voltear a verle… el simplemente se perdió en su mirada chocolate… intento hablar pero no pudo… no podía decir una sola palabra…

-Inuyasha… yo… si quiero cuidarte y quiero que me cuides…- Inuyasha simplemente abrió mas los ojos y no pudo resistirlo mas… la abrazo con fuerza… presionando su cálido y suave cuerpo contra su pecho con su brazo derecho… sintiendo el delicado aroma de su cabello… y sus brazos pequeños enredándose también en su espalda… sintiendo el cálido respirar de la muchacha sobre su pecho… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha simplemente cerro los ojos y guardo silencio… deseaba quedarse así para toda la eternidad de ser posible…

Kagome simplemente se aferro a su cuerpo sintiéndose también avergonzada por estar abrazando al chico sin camisa… pero a la vez se sentía reconfortada por su abrazo… nunca ningún hombre la había abrazado de esa manera tan… intensa???... si… era intensa pero había algo mas… era como si ella fuera lo único que le mantenía en ese lugar… como si se aferrara a ella con fuerza para no descubrir una realidad… que no le gustaba…

-Kagome… tengo algo que decirte…- Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latina mas rápidamente así como el del chico desde que le había abrazado y podía sentir sus latidos con su mejilla… -Yo… también…- Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… -Bien… quieres ir primero tu???...- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente al ver la cara del chico frente a ella y movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… Inuyasha suspiro… y le soltó por completo dejando que permaneciera mas cerca de el pero siempre guardando un poco de espacio entre ellos…

-Kagome… en las noches de luna nueva… yo…- Kagome le vio con interés… eso no era lo que pensaba que iba a decirle… se sonrojo muchísimo mas mirando el suelo pero tratando de escuchar y analizar lo que el chico le decía…-yo… no soy lo que soy ahora… mi cabello no es así y mis orejas son normales… yo soy un humano normal común y corriente Kagome…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… aun muy sonrojada pero sorprendida…

-Estas diciendo que no eres un humano???...- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -No lo creo…- Kagome le vio aun mas interesada… - Que eres???...- Inuyasha suspiro mirando hacia abajo… - creo que tendré que contarte cierto???...- Kagome simplemente le sonrió mas tranquila… e Inuyasha fue quien se sonrojo por la dulce mirada de la muchacha… -Inuyasha… yo no te pediré que me cuentes algo que no deseas… además… tu siempre serás tu… siempre serás Inuyasha sin importar como luzcas…- Inuyasha le vio mas que sorprendido… creía que estaba soñando… nunca creyó que podría encontrar a alguien que el viera de esa forma… que lo… aceptara??? O eso era porque no sabia de donde provenía… tomo un largo respiro y también tomo su mano…

-Entonces te lo diré… porque… confió en ti… confió mucho en ti Kagome… y quiero que lo sepas…- Kagome se sorprendió sintiéndose elogiada… Inuyasha le decía que confiaba en ella!!! Eso era un gran logro… le sonrió tranquila y le vio respirar nuevamente siendo consiente de que había tomado su mano… trago lentamente y fijo su mirada en la suya… -Cuando mi abuelo nació estaba muy enfermo y sus padres sabían que no iba a sobrevivir… así que le llevaron donde una bruja… buena…-

Kagome la vio sorprendida… esas cosas no se debían hacer… -Ella era buena… había sido una amiga de la infancia de mi bisabuela… casi hermanas… y por eso les ayudo con gusto sin dinero ni nada mas a cambio… solamente como un ultimo favor ya que mi bisabuela le salvo la vida en una ocasión… así que ahora ella le salvaba la vida a mi abuelo… y para hacerlo tuvo que combinar su vida y su fuerza con la de su mejor aliado… un perro blanco de la montaña…- Kagome le vio sorprendido… con que era un perrito eh???...

Inuyasha analizo el rostro de Kagome y simplemente le vio sonreír… al parecer imaginando algo gracioso… -Ya veo…- Inuyasha le vio reír un poco mas… -Te doy risa???...- ella le miro sonrojada… -Me parece tierno… yo tenia un perrito de niña que re-adoraba pero murió… siempre me gustaron mucho…- Inuyasha le vio sin tener ni la mas mínima idea de que decir… Kagome era demasiado extraña y complicada como para saber cual iba a ser la forma en que iba a reaccionar…

-Entonces… no te parezco un monstro??? O demonio o algo así???...- Kagome simplemente le vio sorprendida y movió su cabeza hacia los lados suavemente sonriéndole de una forma tranquilizadora… -Inuyasha… tu nunca te veras como algo así para mi… nunca... me pareces mas tierno que antes!!!...- Inuyasha simplemente se sonrojo… y asintió siendo consciente de que aun sostenía la mano de la chica así que la halo hacia el y la abrazo de nuevo sintiéndose realmente feliz y reconfortado…

-Gracias Kagome… nunca nadie me dijo algo así…- Es verdad!!! Maldita sea lo que ella esta diciendo es verdad!!! No hay mentira ni miedo en su olor esta diciendo la verdad!!!... Inuyasha simplemente abrazo a la chica con mas fuerza Kagome le abrazo también… estaba feliz de que Inuyasha confiara en ella… de que le contara esas cosas… pero no podía dejar de pensar en una pregunta que rebotaba en su mente… tendrá Inuyasha una cola???...

Inuyasha escucho a la chica reír muy bajito y se separo de ella mirándole fijamente… estaba un poco sonrojada y parecía que no podía soportar mas tiempo sin reír… -Dime Kagome…. Que es lo que te causa tanta risa…- Kagome simplemente le vio mas sonrojada y llevo sus manos a su boca… -No… nada…- Inuyasha vio que la chica cerro los ojos y se calmo para acercarse a el de nuevo y abrazarlo con suavidad… Inuyasha se sonrojo pero paso su brazo derecho sobre su cuerpo apartándola mas contra el…

-Inuyasha… tengo frio… y tu eres… muy cálido…- Inuyasha se sonrojo… -Yo… también pienso que eres cálida… y tengo un poco de frio pero si me abrazas… se va…- ambos se sonrojaron y permanecieron en el lugar por tiempo indefinido… abrazados con tranquilidad… disfrutando del contacto intimo entre sus cuerpos y la atmosfera tranquila del lugar con solamente ellos en el lugar hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y se separaron asustados…

Sango les vio molestas y cerro le puerta de nuevo… -Me explican lo que esta pasando aquí???...- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente al igual que Inuyasha ante el rostro molesto de Sango… a veces daba miedo… Inuyasha suspiro… -La estaba abrazando si???...- Sango suspiro y se cerco a ellos arrastrando un pequeño banquito sentándose frente a ellos… -Esta relación no ira a dar a ningún buen lado… ya basta…-

Kagome le miro sintiéndose casi traicionada por no ser apoyada por su amiga… -Sango!!! Pero que tiene de malo… que Inuyasha y yo… nos queramos???...- Sango suspiro y se puso de pie… -Mucho… acaso no me dijiste que tu no ibas a poder casarte con nadie mas???...- Kagome e Inuyasha le vieron comprendiéndolo hasta ese momento… y Sango suspiro de nuevo simplemente… -Como sea… lo lamento pero no voy a ser su cómplice en este tipo de relación…-

La chica puso el banquito en su lugar y camino hacia la puerta pero Kagome le detuvo con sus palabras… -Sango!!!...- Sango volteo a verle… -Para… que me buscabas…- la chica le sonrió con un poco de tristeza viendo los brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cintura… -Que esta nevando…- la chica cerro la puerta y camino intranquila con el pasillo… se sentía mal al darle la espalda a su amiga… pero su llegaran a descubrirles eso seria tremendo y esperaba que perdieran las esperanzas de mantener una relación a escondidas…

Kagome e Inuyasha se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la ventana… Kagome sonrió al sentir que Inuyasha no deshacía su abrazo… se giro entre estos y le miro con ternura… Inuyasha le sonrió y le apretó mas contra su cuerpo al sentir a la chica correspondiendo a su abrazo y mirarle con ternura… -Inuyasha… estas… seguro???... de arriesgarnos así??? De verdad…- Inuyasha simplemente se inclino despacio sobre la chica…

Kagome abrió mas los ojos al sentir la suave presión de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos… entonces sintió su cálida lengua pasar sobre estos y luego entre ellos haciéndole abrir mas la boca para dejarle entrar… Kagome se relajo un poco y cerro los ojos sintiendo a Inuyasha explorar el interior de su boca y acariciar su lengua con la suya… suspiro y comenzó a corresponder a su beso con timidez… hasta que finalmente pudo corresponder como debía… Inuyasha se separo de ella despacio y le miro enternecido… -Te amo Kagome…-

Kagome le miro con los ojos brillosos y lo abrazo con fuerza… -Inuyasha… que es… el amor???...- Inuyasha suspiro y le apretó mas contra su cuerpo… -Ya lo descubriremos juntos Kagome…- Kagome volteo a verle… -Lo descubrirás conmigo??? Entonces como dices que me amas tan seguro???...- Inuyasha le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora… -Porque antes creí que ame a alguien… pero… no… no le amaba como yo creí que lo hacia… simplemente le quería mucho… porque… lo que siento por ti no se compara…-

Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza… -Entonces como podre saber cuando te ame como tu me amas a ti???...- Inuyasha se inclino para darle otro suave beso a la reina… -Tu lo sentirás…- Kagome le sonrió y se inclino hacia el esperando porque continuara con el beso e Inuyasha sonrió al comprenderlo que deseaba reanudando su beso con suavidad…

Onigumo veía a la pareja desde una esquina oscura en el techo de la habitación… se había bañado en lodo para ocultar su olor pero valía la pena… 'Con que Taisho esta dispuesto a mantener una relación oculta con la reina… jijijijiji ya veremos como puede beneficiarme esto para regresar con mi querida Kikyo…' la araña sonrió y decidió seguirles de cerca en sus avances… de una u otra manera eso le serviría de mucho…

Sango llego mas tarde a arreglar la cama para Kagome y los guardias se quedaron el la puerta como siempre… onigumo creyó que iban a dormir en la misma cama pero Inuyasha durmió donde debía… y Kagome en su lugar… claro… que no sin antes compartir un tibio beso de buenas noches… mientras el sonreía… se moría porque Naraku regresara y pudiera comentarle su plan… todo salía a la perfección…

_**Martes 29 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Jijijijiji weno weno aquí esta el siguiente cap xD… son ocho paginas… y pos estaba terminando la ultima parte y por fin lo logre xD… se que a penas van 4 caps… pero creo que ya mejor le voy dando un final xD… no creo que el fic tenga mas de 10 caps… es mas creo que va a tener menos… ya que son ocho paginas por cada cap y pues es mucho xD… y ya llevo la mitad de paginas en este en solo 4 caps que lo que llevo en 12 caps de Mis ojos… así que pienso que mas o menos por ahí va… xD… weno weno espero que les guste… y pos les pongo algunos anuncios del próximo cap…**

Onigumo decido dejar que Inuyasha y Kagome lleven su relación MUY lejos (lemon xD) pero a Naraku no le gusta…

Onigumo un día fue humano… y desea regresar a serlo para tener a Kikyo…


	5. Chapter 5 Segundo ataque

**Capitulo 5 "Segundo ataque"  
**

-QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???...- Naraku estaba furioso en su habitación casi dispuesto a lanzar a Onigumo por una ventana… -Shhhh cállate imbécil que vendrán a ver que pasa contigo y me verán aquí…- Naraku cerro los ojos tratando de calmar su ira… -Como que esos mantienen una relación en secreto???!!! Kagome sabe que no puede casarse de nuevo???...- onigumo sonrió… -Si… eso lo tiene muy claro… la sirvienta Sango se los recordó…-

Naraku comenzó a mover su pierna desesperado… bien… al menos sabia que no iban a escaparse a ningún lugar… esos malditos… solamente se la pasaban buscándole problemas a el… que tanto que le había costado conseguir esa reina tan bonita… -maldita sea… ese Taisho me las va a pagar…- onigumo se rio por lo bajo… -Que??? Te estabas enamorando de la reina???...- Naraku le vio enfadado… -Es una mujer muy hermosa para ese Taisho…-

Onigumo se rio de nuevo… -Lo lamento pero arruinaras mi plan…- Naraku le gruño furioso… -No voy a dejar que ese Taisho tome la inocencia de la reina… estas loco???!!!...- onigumo se rio mas aun… -Vamos… si tu se lo pides al sacerdote dejara vivir al bebe… y la reina no pudo detener la agresión por parte de Taisho y en ese ataque la embarazo… y tu podrás matar a Taisho por ultrajar a la reina en un segundo intento sabiendo todos que en las lunas nuevas tiene el cabello largo y negro… y nosotros podemos decir que el lo controla y se disfrazo así aquella noche… y todos son felices para siempre… no te parece???...- Naraku le vio enfadado…

-Pues me gustaba mas la parte en la que ese bebe era MI hijo no el de Taisho…- onigumo se rio… -Ese era el plan original… pero la sirvienta lo arruino recuerdas???...- Naraku bufo enfadado y se sentó en su cama… -Maldita sea yo que me esforcé luchando para mantener este lugar aislado…- Naraku suspiro… pero en verdad no le convenía sacar a Taisho del lugar… sino no había nadie mas que podría ser condenado a muerte y embarazar a la reina… el no iba a hacer algo así…

-Bien… acepto tu estúpido plan… pero mas vale que ese Taisho sea un corrupto y tome a Kagome rápido… no soportare tanto tiempo sabiendo que esos pasan dándose caricias cuando están a solas…- onigumo se rio… -Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan tonto y celoso…- Naraku le vio enfadado pero finalmente le ignoro… -Pero recuerda Naraku… tienes que conseguirme ese cuerpo y ese trato con la buja Urasue…-

Naraku suspiro… -Si lo se… lo recuerdo a diario… que tu no haces todo esto de gratis…- onigumo se rio por lo bajo… -Nada es gratis en esta vida… y yo podre regresar con mi querida Kikyo…- Naraku suspiro… -Y tu me dices a mi tonto cuando tu mismo haces todo esto por una mujer…- onigumo se rio…- y por su hermoso cuerpo recuérdalo… Kikyo es muy hermosa… y también recuerda que es solo mía... y pues… ya tiene prácticamente la corona real de las montañas sobre su cabeza…-

-Oye… y no que tu ibas a ayudarla a estar con Taisho???...- onigumo se rio por lo bajo… -Ella me traiciono… iba a pedirle a Inuyasha que me matara después de casarse con el… pero al enterarse de su origen… pues cambio de opinión… y decidió ser adoptada como Kikyo Taisho ella sola y sin la necesidad de casarse con Inuyasha… pero yo no puedo ir haya porque Sesshomaru me conoce… además… necesito un cuerpo humano para hacerla mía de nuevo…-

Naraku le vio dudoso… al parecer esa mujer llamada Kikyo si era bastante peligrosa después de todo… eso le gustaba… pero no quería pasarse el resto de sus días cuidándose las espaldas de nadie… para eso estaba Kagura que le daba lo que necesitaba como hombre y complacía sus deseos en la cama… y pues… cualquier vacio emocional… lo llenaba el dinero y el poder… se rio suavemente… al parecer todo iba a salirle bien después de todo…

------

Inuyasha podía notar como Naraku le veía con otros ojos… estaba seguro de que sospechaba sobre su relación con Kagome… había estado furioso cuando se entero de que dormía en la misma habitación que ella… pero al parecer toda la rabia se le paso en una noche… y ahora simplemente le veía como todos los que sabían de su origen lo hacían… claro que había una enorme y hermosa excepción sentada a su lado llamada Kagome Higurashi… a quien debía llamar Kagome Hoyo pero que ella detestaba se llamada de esa forma así que se reducía a Kagome simplemente…

Terminaron de comer y podía sentir el enfado y la hipocresía fluyendo desde Naraku hacia ellos… y trato de actuar normal… finalmente Kagome le llevo donde la anciana Kaede para escuchar de sus relatos como antes… y así lo hicieron para mas noche subir a su cuarto y encerrarse en el… Kagome se sentó en su cama y le invito a sentarse con ella…

-Inuyasha???... algo pasa??? Te noto un poco… tenso???...- Inuyasha suspiro… le vio con ternura y le dio un suave beso… -Lo lamento… es que… Naraku me no me ve de buena forma… y me incomoda que este sospechando algo…- Kagome le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y le dio otro suave beso… -Tranquilo… solo esta molesto porque haya pasado sobre su autoridad… y pues pienso que todos ven mal que un hombre que no sea mi esposo duerma en la misma habitación que yo…-

Inuyasha le sonrió con tristeza recordando tal cosa… como deseaba poder casarse con ella… pero no podía… ella definitivamente no podía casarse con el… nunca… suspiro y mejor decidió abrazarle… Kagome después se separo de el despacio… -Estas muy tenso… porque no me dejas darte un masaje en la espalda…- Inuyasha se sonrojo pero asintió… nunca se negaría a tal cosa… Kagome se sonrojo y se puso de pie para dejar que Inuyasha se acostara boca abajo en la cama…

-Oye… no quieres quitarte la camisa??? Yo digo… así es mejor…- Inuyasha se sonrojo pero aun así lo hizo y luego Kagome se sentó sobre su trasero… Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas y Kagome también lo hizo… -Lo siento… te incomoda??? Quieres que me baje???...- Inuyasha negó con la cabeza rápidamente… las palabras no salían de su boca… pero no deseaba que la chica se alejara de el… Kagome sonrió y un poco sonrojada puso sus manos en sus hombros amplios y musculosos…

Sonrió y comenzó a masajearle despacio… llevando sus manos por su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo… presionando mas donde sus músculos estaban mas tensos… -Estas muy tenso… tienes suerte de que mi papa me enseñara a darle masajes de niña…- Inuyasha simplemente ronroneo en aprobación a lo que la chica hacia… nunca nadie le había dado un masaje… y sinceramente era algo increíblemente relajante… aunque no podía relajarse por completo consciente de la dureza en sus pantalones que se presionaba contra la cama…

'Soy un pervertido… Kagome solamente es amable conmigo… y yo que??? Deseándola???... eso es incorrecto… nosotros no estamos casados…' Inuyasha suspiro… detestaba esa situación… era injusto que no quisieran que Kagome volviera a casarse… pero aun así… si se lo permitieran… el no seria una buena opción… tampoco cree que se lo permitirían… el era solamente un príncipe desterrado y desheredado… no era nadie…

Kagome sonrió al notar que por fin Inuyasha comenzó a relajarse… poco a poco sus músculos se relajaron y ella sonrió feliz ante su trabajo… pero para cuando se dio cuenta Inuyasha se había quedado dormido y sonrió… el chico se la paso así de tenso por el regreso de Naraku… a penas y llevaban una semana desde que habían confesado sus sentimientos… y ella había tenido su primer beso de los labios del chico…

Inconscientemente llevo su mano a sus labios… le encantaba que la besara… sus labios eran suaves y húmedos… cálidos… adoraba como le besaba… como la abrazaba… como la miraba… como decía su nombre… como desearía poder casarse con el… eso es seguramente a lo que su madre le llamaba amor… al sentimiento que le inundo por su padre cundo se casaron felices… jóvenes y enamorados… pero… ella estaba enamorada???... vio al chico debajo de su cuerpo… y vio una de sus orejas dar un pequeño tirón… si… si podía amarlo…

Se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar su pregunta mental… y vio que justo estaba sentada cerca del trasero del chico se levanto despacio y analizo su forma buscando algo fuera de lo normal… su pantalón que quedaba sobre su ombligo así que no era mucho lo que podía ver a pesar de que el chico estaba relajado y tendido en su cama… pero… tal vez si su pantalón llegara un poco mas abajo podría saberlo… suspiro… ella no iba a levantar su pantalón…

Se puso e pie y se cambio de ropa tranquila… estaba segura de que Inuyasha no iba despertarse hasta por la mañana… ella sabia lo que era estresarse… desde que Naraku llego gritando que no quería que durmiera con ella… y luego que le viera tal y como el decía… con razón sus músculos estaban tan tensos… pero ahora ya no y ella estaba feliz con su trabajo… busco unas de las cobijas extras guardadas en los muebles y la coloco sobre Inuyasha y sobre ella misma al acostarse al lado del chico…

Sonrió y paso uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo… realmente era muy cálido… y se sentía mucho mejor todo aquello con el frio que hacia… sus cálidos labios y… suspiro… no era momento de pensar eso sino de dormir… Kagome hizo su oración rápida como todas las noches y cerro los ojos abrazando a Inuyasha con un solo brazo… -Buenas noches… Inuyasha…-

------

Inuyasha abrió los ojos despacio… olía a animal… busco con su mirada algo extraño en la habitación pero no encontró nada… entonces sintió un brazo alrededor de el y se volteo a ver a Kagome sonrojándose al verla abrazándole tranquilamente… se separo de ella y el sonrojo que iba aumentando en su cara desapareció al ver un par de ojos dorados y brillantes como los suyos justo detrás de Kagome al parecer listo para brincar sobre ella… frunció el ceño y brinco sobre el animal descubriendo a un tigre… mucho mas grande de lo normal…

El animal rugió e Inuyasha le gruño arañándole con sus garras después de ver su brazo sangrando por una se sus zarpadas… Kagome dio un grito al ver a Inuyasha frente al gran tigre que estaba casi al nivel de la cintura de Inuyasha rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillos… los guardias comenzaron a tocar la puerta con insistencia y Kagome decidió ir a abrirles cuando vio otro tigre correr frente a esta sin dejarle abrir…

Inuyasha se volteo mirando al segundo tigre y se agacho despacio tomando la daga que había cerca de su tobillo siempre y la lanzo hacia el animal haciendo que se lanzara al piso… -Ahora Kagome corre!!!...- Kagome hizo lo que el chico le indico y abrió la puerta pasando corriendo al lado de animal que rugía en el suelo intentando alcanzar la daga en su costado con su hocico… al ver a Inuyasha distraído el otro tigre se lanzo sobre el tirándolo al piso y logro morder su brazo derecho…

Inuyasha se giro con en animal y se puso de pie lanzándolo contra una pared… los guardias intentaron matar al segundo tigre pero no lo lograron… Inuyasha corrió hasta su espada y corto la cabeza del que tenia la daga en su costado… los guardias se sorprendieron e iban a felicitarle cuando el otro volvió a lanzarse sobre Inuyasha de nuevo arañando sus hombros y su espalda… Inuyasha gruño y los guardias vieron sus colmillos cuando se estrello contra la pared aplastando al animal en su espalda… y entones recordó la ventana… se acerco a esta y empujo al tigre contra esta haciendo que cayera…

Inuyasha se cayo al piso jadeando y viendo la sangre viajar por su cuerpo… -maldita sea… esos no eran tigres normales…- Inuyasha miro hacia todos lados en la habitación buscando como pudieron haber entrado en el lugar hasta ver que el tigre al que le había cortado la cabeza se deshacía despacio convirtiéndose en tierra… los guardias se sorprendieron y Hakudoshi que ya había llegado al lugar se asomo por la ventana y vio el montículo de tierra en la nieve… cerro la ventana que por suerte no se quebró y suspiro acercándose a Inuyasha… -Te encuentras bien??? Estas sangrando bastante…-

Inuyasha asintió… -Si… solamente estoy tratando de recuperar el aliento…- Kagome entro abrazada por Sango al lugar y dio un grito al ver a Inuyasha prácticamente bañado en sangre… corrió hacia el y busco su mirada… Inuyasha le sonrió y tomo su mano… -Tranquila son solo unos rasguños… no son muy profundos…- Hakudoshi vio que era verdad… la mayoría… pero los arañazos en su espalda si eran mas profundos…

Sango vio a Inuyasha desviando sus pensamientos del hecho de que hubiera habido una pelea… Inuyasha era fuerte y se había dado cuenta de ello desde el ataque de la araña así que unos rasguños no le harían mucho… vio la cama de Kagome desordenada… y la camisa de Inuyasha entre las sabanas se acerco y la cubrió pendiente de que nadie le viera… se sentó en la cama de Inuyasha que estaba pulcra y ordenada… le desordeno y se acerco a la ventana mirando que estaba abierta…

-Esto es muy extraño… algún tipo de magia… trajo a esos animales hasta acá…- Inuyasha asintió… y uno de los guardias se acerco a el… -Inuyasha… Porque tienes colmillos y garras???...- Inuyasha suspiro… -Porque… por lo que ustedes ven no soy… como todos ustedes…- Kagome se puso de pie viendo a los guardias… -Bankotsu… por eso es aun mas indicado que Inuyasha sea quien cuide de mi… no dejo que la araña me hiciera daño y que estos animales tampoco lo hicieran…-

Los guardias asintieron y una de las sirvientas puso un paño con agua hervida en el brazo de Inuyasha… Inuyasha gruño suavemente sabiendo que para ellos era necesario… -Bien Inuyasha… cuando se te trajeron a este lugar se te dijo que si salvabas a la reina de algún ataque se te daría una recompensa generosa y nosotros te debemos dos… cuando quieres que se te entregue???...- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Hakudoshi… estaba de parte de Naraku pero no era desagradable como la mayoría de los guardias…

-Yo no lo necesito estando aquí… quiero que una de esas "recompensas" se la entreguen a mi primo Miroku… y que la otra… la repartan entre las personas del pueblo…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha extrañada y un guardia paso hacia el frente… -No podemos hacer eso… la recompensa le pertenece…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Si me pertenece puedo hacer con ella lo que YO quiera… y si quiero compartir lo mío con quienes lo necesitan es MI problema…- Kagome aun no comprendía muy bien…

-Inuyasha… quienes lo necesitan??? Tu primo lo necesita???...- Inuyasha vio a Kagome sonriéndole con tranquilidad… -Si Kagome… si el invierno continua podría morir en la cabaña en la que vivía yo con el… mas aun si no estoy con el para ayudarle a recolectar leña y a cazar…- Kagome se sorprendió y se puso de pie… -Tengo que ir a ver el pueblo…- Inuyasha suspiro… -No es una buena vista… todos necesitan comida y un hogar… cosa que Akitoki les quito…- un soldado avanzo colocando una lanza frente al rostro de Inuyasha…

-No insultes a nuestro rey…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia el sujeto y le vio enfadado… -Me estas desafiando???...- el soldado sonrió y acerco la lanza aun mas al rostro de Inuyasha tocando su mejilla… Kagome le vio furiosa y le alejo de el dándole una patada a la lanza… -Que estas haciendo???!!!...- el hombre retrocedió… -Que no ves que Inuyasha esta herido por protegerme como ustedes hatajo de inútiles no lo hicieron!!!...- Kagome se acerco al sujeto… -Si el solamente dice que Hoyo era alguien a quien no le importaba su pueblo y es verdad no es ninguna falta!!!...-

-Claro que lo es…- todos voltearon a ver a Naraku en la puerta… -Claro que no!!!...- Naraku se acerco a Kagome mirándole enfadado… -Escúcheme… su "majestad"… usted no es mas que la esposa de nuestro difunto rey… no tiene el derecho de venir acá imponiéndose sobre nosotros… y actuando con una autoridad que no es capaz de asumir…- Kagome le vio enfadada y se acerco a el poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Naraku empujándole suavemente con el… -Escúchame Naraku… TU no me dejas ir al pueblo… TU no me dejas tratar de comprender como "asumir mi autoridad" y lo haces todo… TU no estas ayudando a la gente de "El valle"!!! ellos pueden estar muriendo de hambre y de frio haya afuera y TU que haces???... quedarte tranquilo y caliente en tu cama como es estomago lleno???!!! Como puedes ser tan cínico!!!??? Acaso no te de… lastima??? Compasión???!!!...-

-No… la compasión no es algo que alguien con autoridad deba tener y es lo que USTED no comprende… Kagome Hoyo…- Naraku se dio la vuelta no sin antes ver a Inuyasha con rabia y marcharse con la cabeza en alto… Inuyasha le vio enfadado… pero tratando de disimularlo… ese maldito quería reprimir a Kagome… y al parecer nadie le había informado de la situación del pueblo… ya entendía… que quien estaba detrás de toda la pobreza de el pueblo de "el valle" tal vez no era Akitoki… sino Naraku en realidad…

------

-Inuyasha… te duele???...- Inuyasha le sonrió con ternura y le dio un suave beso… -Un poco… pero se siente mejor porque lo haces tu y nadie mas…- Kagome le sonrió y Sango aclaro su garganta recordándoles que estaba ahí… Kagome suspiro… -Sango… Inuyasha esta herido…- Sango suspiro… -Si… y por eso dormía en TU cama contigo…- Kagome suspiro… -Ya te dije que no paso nada… yo le di un masaje eso fue todo…-

-Y se lo diste a tiempo porque su espalda quedo hecha un desastre…- Inuyasha vio a Sango re reojo… -Me descuide…- Sango suspiro… -Al menos Kagome esta intacta… tu te curas rápido así que… no importa…- Kagome vio a Inuyasha preocupada… -Inuyasha… pero ellos vieron tus colmillos…- Inuyasha asintió… -Eso es un problema???...- Inuyasha lo pensó un momento y volvió a fijar su mirada sobre la de la muchacha… -No Kagome… si Naraku ya se entero y no hablo sobre ello… creo que ya no habrá problema… pero…-

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Sango… Sango suspiro y se sentó en la cama la lado de Kagome… -Maldición… esta bien los voy a ayudar… pero conste que si algo malo pasa es todo culpa de ustedes…- Kagome le sonrió feliz a su amiga… -Muchas gracias Sango…- Sango asintió e Inuyasha vio a la chica tragando lentamente… -Kagome… yo…- Inuyasha bajo la mirada y volvió a mirar a Sango… y luego a Kagome… tratando de que ella comprendiera y Kagome le dio un pequeño beso…

-Tranquilo Sango es como mi hermana…- Inuyasha sintió una pequeña espina haya en el fondo de su ser… -Tu… no tienes… hermanas???...- Kagome vio a Inuyasha sonriéndole… -Claro que si… mi hermana Kikyo…- Inuyasha se encogió ante la mención de su nombre y apretó sus dientes… pero Kagome lo noto… -Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos… ella se fugo con el hombre que amaba… le había pedido matrimonio… y pues después ya no supimos nada mas de ella…-

Inuyasha asintió…-En verdad… confiarías tu vida en Sango???...- Sango se sorprendió… acaso lo que iba a decirle era tan importante… Kagome asintió… -Ya se la estoy confiando Inuyasha… siempre lo e hecho…- Sango sonrió y miro a Inuyasha a la expectativa… Inuyasha asintió y suspiro…- En las noches… de luna nueva… yo…- Inuyasha miro hacia la puerta e movió su mano derecha vendada después de que curaran la herida de la mordida del tigre para hacerle una señal a Sango de que se acercara…

Sango lo hizo e Inuyasha se acerco a ella… -Yo soy humano…- Kagome se sorprendió… -Como???...- Inuyasha suspiro y se volvió a acerca a ellas… -Mi cabello es negro… mis ojos azules… y… mis orejas son normales… no tengo garras ni colmillos… nada…- Sango le vio dudosa… -Estas así… solo en las lunas nuevas???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Es cuando soy como debería de ser… de no ser por ser parte… del espíritu del perro de la montaña…- Kagome asintió a Sango no comprendió muy bien…

-Inuyasha… tu nunca tomarías a Kagome por la fuerza cierto???...- Inuyasha vio a Sango asustado y negando fuertemente con su cabeza hacia los lados Kagome vio a Sango sorprendida… -Sango… espera… hay un error… el cabello de aquel hombre… era rizado… y el de Inuyasha no lo es… yo también lo… sentí sobre mi…- Kagome se encogió abrazándose a ella misma e Inuyasha apoyo su cabeza en su hombro sabiendo que tenia muchas heridas como para poder abrazarla sin abrirles de nuevo…

Sango asintió… -Tienes razón… Inuyasha no pudo ser…- Inuyasha le vio asintiendo… -lo peligroso… es que… a parte de ustedes hay dos personas mas que saben… y creo… que ahora son tres…- Kagome le vio interrogante alejándose de su intento de abrazo pero su un gesto tierno.. –Una mujer… onigumo la araña… y… Naraku…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… -Naraku???...- Sango dijo su nombre junto con la chica e Inuyasha asintió… -Pienso que Naraku esta aliado con onigumo…-

Kagome no le vio muy sorprendida al igual que Sango… -Eso piensas???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Naraku actúa muy extraño… y ahora estoy casi seguro… de que sabe sobre nosotros… pero por alguna razón no nos delatara… porque ya lo hubiera hecho…- Sango se sorprendió al igual que Kagome… -Pero… en que podría… beneficiarle a el que tu y yo estuviéramos… juntos a escondidas???...- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados… -No lo se… no tengo… ni la mas mínima idea…-

Sango suspiro… -Bueno… estoy un poco cansada…- ellos asintieron… -Inuyasha duerme en tu cama… y Kagome… no lo invites a tu cama de nuevo…- Kagome asintió al igual que Inuyasha… -Bueno… me marcho… pensare en todo esto para ver si podemos descifrar algo… todos asintieron y Sango cerro la puerta despacio detrás de ella… Kagome se puso de pie y le cerro por dentro regresando a la cama a sentarse al lado de Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha… estas bien??? Ya no te duele???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza… -Kagome… me da mucho miedo… pronto será la próxima luna nueva… y no podre protegerte…- Kagome le sonrió y se puso de pie… busco la espada de Inuyasha y luego camino hacia el sonriéndole… -Entonces ensáñame algo de utilidad para defenderme…- Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica pero al verle tan determinada asintió… -mañana entrenaremos en alguna habitación espaciosa… te puedo dirigir aun si no estoy completamente recuperado…-

Kagome asintió y dejo la espada a un lado de su cama abrasando a Inuyasha por el cuello y besando su frente… Inuyasha suspiro y simplemente coloco sus manos en su cintura para corresponder a su abrazo… -Espero que mañana estés mucho mejor…- Inuyasha asintió y levanto su rostro para buscar los labios de la muchacha encontrándole ansiosa por recibirlos… Inuyasha suspiro durante el beso sintiendo la lengua traviesa de la muchacha colarse entre sus labios aventurándose en un nuevo terreno…

Kagome gimió suavemente al sentir a Inuyasha succionado suavemente su lengua… Kagome se arqueo contra el chico con suavidad e Inuyasha la aparto de su lado… -perdón Kagome… pero si seguimos…- Inuyasha suspiro y Kagome asintió… Inuyasha se puso de pie despacio y por fin se sentó en su cama suspirando y mirando a la muchacha voltearse y comenzar a quitar su ropa… de inmediato se sonrojo y volteo a ver hacia otro lado… Kagome por fin termino de cambiarse y se volteo hacia Inuyasha sonrojándose furiosamente viendo que estaba mirando hacia otro lado…

-Inuyasha!!!... lo… lamento…- Inuyasha volteo a verle sonrojado furiosamente… -Lo… lamento… olvide… que los tigres… botaron la… división…- Inuyasha asintió y ella se acerco… le dio otro pequeño beso y le sonrió con ternura… -pero gracias por no mirar…- Inuyasha le sonrió y beso su mano… -Puede que no luzca como uno pero soy un caballero…- Kagome le sonrió y se inclino levemente levantando levemente su camisón por los lados con ambas manos en signo de reverencia… -Yo también soy una dama…- Inuyasha sonrió y halo suavemente la mano de la muchacha para atraerle por otro beso…

-Buenas noches mi lady…- Kagome le sonrió… -Buenas noches mi caballero de cabello plateado…- Inuyasha le sonrió y le dio otro beso en los nudillos y sonrió viendo a la chica alejarse de el para acostarse… luego el mismo se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar en el ardor en su espalda hasta que finalmente decidió voltearse a pesar de que también habían cuatro líneas en diagonal sobre su pecho llenas de sangre no eran tan profundas como las de la espalda… que eran ocho también…

Suspiro al sentirse menos adolorido… esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran peor de ninguna manera… la menos podía sentirse feliz y orgulloso de que Kagome no salió herida de ninguna manera… y también necesitaba descubrir en que el convenía a Naraku que se mantuviera su relación con Kagome… al igual que en que le convenía a Onigumo… y si estaba involucrada… Kikyo…

------

-Siiiiiiiii!!!...- Kagome venia feliz corriendo con su espada de madera hacia el salón de baile… cuando por fin entro vio el bonito lugar… la decoración estaba hecha basada en el color rojo y los colores cercanos a este como el naranja y hasta el amarillo que ya no se acercaba mucho pero se veía bien… vio la gran alfombra roja y sonrío impulsándose hacia adelante y sosteniéndose sobre sus manos un momento antes de llevar sus pies de nuevo al suelo… Inuyasha le vio sonriendo…

-Oe… no te conviene hacer eso con el vestido con llevas…- Kagome le sonrío al chico y regreso hacia el… cerro la puerta de la entrada y miro hacia todo lados antes de abrazarlo… Inuyasha suspiro abrazando a la muchacha de vuelta… Kagome separo su rostro de su pecho y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla haciéndole hacia ella besándole con suavidad… Inuyasha suspiro cuando le beso termino y vio feliz a la muchacha…

-Gracias por haber hecho esto por mi Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le dio otro pequeño beso y se sentó… -Tu sonrisa es mi recompensa…- Kagome le sonrío mas ampliamente y corrió lejos de Inuyasha para seguir girando como una rueda ayudándose con sus manos… Inuyasha vio a la chica prácticamente revivir su infancia y le sonrío con tranquilidad… una de sus orejas dio un tirón y supo que alguien venia… -Oe… mejor ven acá pasa comenzar con tu entrenamiento…- Kagome asintió y corrió de vuelta hacia Inuyasha…

-Bien… primero debes saber que tipo de efecto quieres causar en tu adversario al golpearlo…- Kagome asintió viendo sorprendida la actitud seria de Inuyasha… justo cuando el iba a continuar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Naraku muy furioso… -Que se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí???!!!...- Kagome le vio molesta y Naraku suspiro cerrando sus ojos y tratando de calmarse un poco…

-Bien… su majestad… tendría por favor la delicadeza de explicarme que sucede???...- Kagome le sonrío… -Inuyasha va a enseñarme a pelear…- Naraku vio a Inuyasha furioso… -Naraku… yo se lo pedí… fue mi idea no la de el…- Naraku vio a la muchacha y cerro los ojos tomando un muy largo respiro… -Su majestad… debe de saber que este tipo de cosas no son adecuadas para que una reina como usted… una dama como usted aprenda…-

Kagome vio a Naraku enfadada… -Y porque no???... si hubiera sabia algo de esto hubiera podido defenderme por mi propia cuenta cuando me ataco el hombre de cabello rizado…- Naraku trago lentamente viendo a la muchacha enfadada… y suspiro… -Su majestad algo así no puede permitirse… esto es algo que los guardias deben hacer… los hombres… usted es una dama hermosa y delicada… por favor…-

Kagome suspiro… -Pues si alguien me ataca o intenta asesinarme lo delicada no me servirá para nada…- Naraku suspiro… -Por eso siempre habrá alguien ahí para cuidarle…- Kagome frunció el ceño… -Aquella noche no había nadie… si Sango no hubiera llegado solo Dios sabe que barbaridad hubiera podido ocurrirme…- Naraku suspiro… a esa chica obstinada no iba a sacarle ese estúpido asunto del "Entrenamiento" de la cabeza de ninguna manera… y no tenia suficientes argumentos como para contrariarle…

Naraku suspiro de nuevo y volteo a ver a Inuyasha suspirando… -Sr. Taisho… no podría enseñarle algo mas femenino???...- Inuyasha lo pensó un momento y sonrío encontrando algo que si podría ser adecuado para Kagome y para Naraku…- Que tal arco… puedo enseñarle a tirar con el arco…- Naraku suspiro… al menos era un poco menos salvaje que andar por ahí corriendo con una espada… -Esta bien… mañana tendrá su arco y sus flechas su majestad…-

Naraku se marcho sintiéndose derrotado… y furioso… camino rápido y llego a su habitación… tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir esa carta… tenía que escribir dos… una para el obispo… y otra… para Kouga Sagara… rio suavemente… Kagome no iba ser suya… pero no iba a ser de ese Taisho tampoco… no señor… de ninguna maneta… no iba a dejarle ganar… bajo ninguna circunstancia…

------

-Inuyasha… estas seguro??? El arco??? Eso no me servirá de nada…- Inuyasha le sonrío y se puso de pie despacio… -Si te servirá Kagome… a larga distancia… a veces es algo muy útil…y este salón tiene el tamaño adecuado como para aprender tal cosa…- Kagome suspiro… -Y que si alguien me ataca directamente???...- Inuyasha le sonrío y llevo su mano hasta su tobillo sacando su daga Kagome le vio sorprendida…

-Es… hermosa…- Inuyasha asintió… -Mi abuelo le mando a hacer cuando le contaron sobre su origen…- Kagome la tomo y vio la hermosa daga de plata con un perro dibujado en el mango… -Wow… veo que si le aperciba…- Inuyasha asintió… -Toda mi familia esta agradecida con el perro blanco de la montaña… le salvo la vida a nuestro legado… y también… nos dio un reino…- Kagome le vio sorprendida… -Como se llama tu reino???...- Inuyasha sonrío… -La montaña…-

Kagome se rio por lo bajo y abrazo a Inuyasha con suavidad… Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo y luego tomo su daga… -Bien… algún hombre podría intentar atacarte con algo así… o mucho menos refinado como algún cuchillo… como lo esquivarías???...- Kagome le vio sorprendida… y vio la manera en que Inuyasha se había parado… estaba medio de lado y así lo único a lo que ella podía tener acceso era a su pierna derecha y a su cabeza… y tal vez su brazo pero este sostenía la daga…

-No lo se… te daría una patada???...- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… -Buena elección pero… donde…- Kagome le vio pensativa y se sonrojo… -Pues si no fueras tu…- Kagome apunto hacia su entrepierna e Inuyasha se sonrojo también asintiendo… -Bien… digamos que golpeas mi abdomen ven acércate…- Kagome asintió y lo hizo Inuyasha le levanto a levantar su pierna y Kagome noto que la distancia no era buena…

-ves… no seria algo muy indicado…- Inuyasha se alejo de ella… -Hubiera sido una buena opción lanzar esa patada a mi mano… y tirar la daga…- Kagome asintió… -ven… sostenla de la forma en la que yo lo hacia…- Kagome asintió y lo hizo… Inuyasha llevo su pie despacio cerca de su mano y Kagome comprendió soltando la daga… luego le chico se acerco y halo si brazo acercándola a su cuerpo y llevándolo detrás de su espalda levantándole un poco haciendo que Kagome se encogiera…

-Auch…- Inuyasha sonrío y llevo su otra mano a su cintura… -No necesitas mucha fuerza para hacer que alguien se arrodille si tomas su brazo de esa forma…- Kagome asintió e Inuyasha le soltó… Kagome llevo su meno hacia su hombro… -Auch…- Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso… -Perdón… no quería lastimarte… te aseguro que no hice ninguna fuerza…- Kagome le sonrío… -Pues haciendo fuerza creo que a cualquiera le arrancarías el brazo…- Inuyasha sonrío… -Ven… inténtalo conmigo pero con cuidado si…- Kagome asintió…

_**Jueves 31 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Me emocione con este fic este día xD… escribí mucho mucho!!! Si!!! Es que me emociono xD… weno weno ahora toy cortada a medio lemon xD… pero weno weno espero que les guste… mañana veo si subo el otro cap… ya sea en la mañana o mas tarde… depende de los rewiews xD… jijijiji es que weno gracias a ellos escribo mas en serio xD… y pos gracias a todo el mundo que me dejo rewiews xD… Arigato honto ni!!! Weno weno me voy para no aburrirles xD… sayito… **


	6. Chapter 6 Triste realidad

**Capitulo 6 "Triste realidad"**

-Bien!!!...- Kagome sonrió… Inuyasha le animaba mucho y por el había logrado mejorar mucho con el arco en tan solo una semana… -Es fantástico… casi le atinaste al centro…- Kagome asintió y abrazo al chico… -todo gracias a ti… y sabes… esto no esta tan mal después de todo…- Inuyasha le sonrió… había complacido a la muchacha después de todo… se acerco a ella rápido y tomo sus manos… Kagome le sonrió y les giro librándose de su ataque y tomando las suyas doblándoles hacia atrás….

Inuyasha gaño suavemente y Kagome sonrió… -Esto es tan divertido…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Bien conste que te dejo hacerlo…- Kagome rio mas fuertemente y soltó los brazos del chico abrazándole por detrás… Inuyasha sonrió y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de la muchacha… -Kagome… te amo…- Kagome sonrió y se apretó con mas fuerza contra el chico… -Yo también Inuyasha…- ambos suspiraron e Inuyasha se volteo envolviendo a la muchacha entre sus brazos…

Kagome sonrió ampliamente al sentirse estrujada levemente por Inuyasha… el chico se inclino hacia un lado besando su mejilla y su mandíbula… Kagome rio suavemente y se volteo hacia el despacio recibiendo sus labios en un cálido beso… el invierno había seguido… y el frio seguía siendo mucho… pero ya todos estaba preocupándole porque este no se esfumara… incluso la pareja…

Inuyasha se separo de Kagome rápidamente y volteo a ver hacia la puerta… -Buenas tardes…- Inuyasha asintió y Kagome también lo hizo… -Su majestad tiene una visita…- Kagome asintió… y tomo sus cosas caminando hacia Naraku… -donde esta???...- Naraku sonrió… -En el salón de reuniones pero debería de ir a cambiarse primero al vestido que esta en sui habitación…- Kagome le vio dudosa pero asintió… Inuyasha siguió a la muchacha despacio y se congelo…

Naraku le estaba sonriendo de una forma casi macabra… Inuyasha frunció el seño y decidió ignorarlo siguiendo a la muchacha hasta su habitación tratando de ignorar el escalofrió que le había recorrido por culpa de esa mirada… solamente esperaba que nada malo se acercara… o sucediera… solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien…

Finalmente entraron a su habitación y Kagome quedo maravillada con el hermoso vestido de color rojo de seda que había ahí… camino hasta el y lo sostuvo sonriendo… siempre le habían gustado los hermosos vestidos que le daban los costureros y costureras del palacio por orden de Naraku… pero este vestido era particularmente hermoso… Inuyasha le vio sorprendido… ese vertido parecía para una ocasión muy especial y el comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso…

-Inuyasha… voy a cambiarme…- Inuyasha asintió y paso del otro lado de la división sentándose en su cama… Kagome cerro la puerta y se desvistió comenzando a ponerse el vestido… pero descubrió que no podía con el cierre… lo intento una y otra vez pero no lo logro… finalmente suspiro resignada… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se puso de pie caminando tranquilo hasta sonrojarse al ver la espalda de la muchacha solamente cubierta por su corsé…

-Inuyasha… podrías… cerrar el vestido… no puedo…- Inuyasha trago lentamente y se acerco a la chica haciéndolo… sintió como su corazón se acelero mucho mas al sentir el equivocado contacto de su suave piel con sus dedos… Kagome rio suavemente al estremecerse… -Te… lastime???...- Inuyasha estaba nervioso y terminando de poner el cierre… Kagome se rio nuevamente… -No… pero… tus garras me hicieron cosquillas…-

Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha con ternura… Kikyo un día le había dicho que al acercarse a ella que se cortara esas cosas… y el se había sentido muy mal… pero Kagome… decía que a ella le daban cosquillas… esa muchacha cada día le sorprendida mas y mas… alegrando su vida y su corazón… finalmente sonrió y Kagome se volteo despacio hacia el… Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente al ver el abundante escote del vertido en forma de cuadro…

Kagome se sonrojo al igual que el chico… -No se porque Naraku… me conseguiría algo así…- Inuyasha asintió sin palabras y con la garganta seca… se veía tan… -hermosa…- Kagome se sonrojo al alzar su mirada hacia el chico viéndole sonrojado y al parecer muy trastornado… le sonrió levemente y llevo su mano hasta su mandíbula cerrando su boca… -Comenzaras a babear tontito…- Inuyasha movió suavemente la cabeza asintiendo y se acerco de la muchacha abriendo la puerta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia para que pasar…

Kagome le sonrió y paso despacio… -Ya loquito no seas tan formal…- Inuyasha asintió de nuevo y siguió a la muchacha a través del pasillo… ese vestido acentuaba mas su delgada cintura… y abultaba levemente su trasero… trago lentamente al seguir viendo como la muchacha caminaba un poco nerviosa… tanto como el… finalmente ambos suspiraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Naraku hablando con un chico… bastante joven…

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y un chico de cola alta y ojos azules se le acerco a Kagome haciéndole una reverencia… Kagome hizo una reverencia también y el chico tomo su mano besándola despacio… -Un gusto conocerle… su majestad… Kagome Hoyo…- Kagome le sonrió al chico… mientras Inuyasha hervía de celos y no podía dejar de ver como la mano del sujeto seguía tomando la de Kagome…

-Es un gusto y un honor para mi conocerle… mi nombre es Koga Sagara… Príncipe del reino de "La cascada"…- Inuyasha vio al chico furioso… ese maldito… como es que llegaba ahí haciéndose ver como un gran príncipe… el lo conocía bien… era del reino vecino… y era famosos por ir de mujer en mujer… le vio con desprecio y alejo su mirada de la suya… mirando sin querer a Naraku… asustándose de nuevo…

La sonrisa en el rostro de ese sujeto no podía ser mas grande y estar mas llena de felicidad… ese sujeto… había planeado algo… y entonces lo comprendió y abrió sus ojos asustado volteando a ver a Kagome hablando con el chico… Inuyasha iba a decir algo cuando Naraku se puso de pie… -Bueno… Seria muy bueno que recorriera el castillo acompañándole su majestad…- Kagome vio algo confundida a Naraku pero asintió… y había comenzado a caminar cuando Naraku detuvo a Inuyasha y ella se volteo para buscarle…

-Déjame…- Naraku movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Su alteza esta bien cuidada en compañía de el Sr. Sagara… no es necesario que tu les acompañes…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño… y volteo a ver a Kouga sacando su espada… -Bien… derrótame y te dejare ir solo con ella…- Kagome se sorprendió… -Inuyasha… que haces???...- Kagome se acerco al chico viéndole confundida… -No quiero que vayas con el Kagome… conozco a los de su clase…-

Kouga estallo en carcajadas… y se acerco a el sin sacar su espada… -Que conoces a lo de mi clase??? En serio???... Inuyasha Taisho…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño aun mas… -No puedo creer que Inuyasha Taisho… el príncipe desterrado ahora sea el guarda espaldas de la hermosa reina de "El valle"…- Kouga le vio burlón y volteo a ver a Kagome… -Su majestad… perdone mi imprudencia pero le aconsejaría que cambiara a este tipo de cargo y mejor lo mandara a quitar la nieve de la entrada…-

Kagome le vio molesta… -Disculpe señor Sagara… pero no comprendo el motivo por el cual usted pueda querer insultar a Inuyasha…- Kouga sonrió mas ampliamente e Inuyasha le gruño mostrándole sus dientes… Naraku río suavemente viendo al chico hervir en celos y rabia… -Ve… es una bestia…- Kagome le vio con el ceño fruncido… -No… no es cierto… el no es una bestia…- Kouga sonrió mas ampliamente… -Acaso no le a contado???...- Kagome se sorprendió e Inuyasha dio un paso hacia adelante…

-Cállate!!!…- Kouga sonrió mas y retrocedió… -Yo soy un caballero… no ando por ahí deshonrando muchachas…- Inuyasha le gruño de una forma un poco mas audible… y Kagome le vio confundida… -Des… honrar???...- Kouga asintió… -Tomándolas antes de casarse con ellas o siquiera anunciar algún tipo de compromiso a sus padres…- Inuyasha le gruño más ampliamente y se abalanzo sobre Kouga gruñendo en su rostro en el suelo…

-Oh… mire… se a enfadado la bestia…- los guardias llegaron rápido llamados por Naraku… y Kagome se interpuso entre ellos… -Ni se les ocurra…- los hombres se detuvieron y Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha poniendo la mano en su hombro… -Inuyasha… déjalo…- Inuyasha se puso de pie mirándole con desprecio… -Su majestad… debería de mantener a su guardias tranquilos… mas si es una bestia de la clase de este…- Inuyasha le vio furioso y convirtió sus manos en puños gruñéndole enfadado…

-Oh… en un ataque de ira fue que golpeaste así a la princesa Taisho???...- Inuyasha le vio furioso… -Yo nunca le golpee ni nada por el estilo!!!...- Kagome se sorprendió… -Oh… pero estabas furioso porque estaba embarazada cierto??? Y tu solamente querías una aventura por eso le pediste matrimonio a ella pero no lo anunciaste a tus padres… quien sabe cuantas veces mas hiciste lo mismo…- Kagome le gruño mas ampliamente y Kagome se puso frente a el poniendo sus manos en su pecho…

-Inuyasha… lo que dice el nos es cierto verdad???...- Inuyasha le vio un poco mas calmado… -Por supuesto que no Kagome… yo nunca golpearía a una mujer…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada furioso hacia Kouga… -O la deshonraría…- Kouga se rio… -No… pero ella no quedo embarazada por obra y gracia de el espíritu santo… - Inuyasha le vio furioso… -Yo nunca la toque!!! Nunca!!!...- Kouga siguió riéndose… -Eso no es lo que tus padres piensan…-

El obispo se acerco a ellos y miro a Inuyasha con despacio… -Sr. Inuyasha… por favor… podría hacer el favor de retirarse… usted ya no es mas bienvenido en este lugar… su majestad va a casarse con el señor Sagara y no necesita a nadie mas que le proteja a parte de su esposo…- Inuyasha vio al hombre asustado y volteo a ver a Kagome asustado… Kagome le vio igualmente petrificada…

-imposible…- Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -No!!! Yo no e aceptado tal cosa!!!…- Naraku se acerco a la muchacha… -Es por el bien del reino su majestad… y para hacer mas lazos amigos entre los reinos… cuando usted tenga un heredero y el crezca lo suficiente como para quedarse bajo mis instrucciones en este lugar usted podrá ir con el señor Sagara a su reino en al cascada y vivir tranquila y lejos de los peligros de este lugar a su lado…-

Kagome le vio asustada… no… ella no quería casarse con Kouga… -No!!! Yo no voy a casarme con el…- Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y el le abrazo… -La escucharon ella dijo que no…- los guardias se acercaron a ellos e Inuyasha abrazo a la chica mas fuertemente… -Sr. Inuyasha… usted no tiene nada que ofrecerle a su majestad… no tiene reino… hogar… o alguna pizca de honor… ni siquiera tiene un apellido puesto que su padre no le reconoce como su hijo… no puede hacer nada… es un simple aldeano de este lugar…-

Inuyasha retrocedió vendo hacia todos lados… bajo su mirada y vio a Kagome llorando en su pecho… -maldición…- Kagome se aferro a el con fuerza… -Inuyasha… no quiero… no quiero… yo quiero quedarme contigo…- Naraku les apunto con un dedo… -Son amantes!!!...- el obispo se ofendió e Inuyasha retrocedió otro poco abrazando a Kagome con un solo brazo y sosteniendo su espada en la otra mano… les gruño a todos y se sintió a acorralado…

-Señor sagara lo lamento…- Kouga giro su cabeza hacia los lados… -No importa… que Dios perdone sus pecados por medio de la penitencia… así yo no seré quien para no perdonarle… mientras Taisho muera…- Kagome se aferro a Inuyasha con fuerza… temblando… Inuyasha trago lentamente sudando… no… no podía dejar que le atraparan porque nadie iba a rescatar a Kagome… Sango llego por una esquina y les vio a ella y a Kaede… se inclino despacio y guardo su espada pasando rápidamente una mano debajo de las piernas de la muchacha y brinco… tan alto como pudo llegando hasta el gran candelabro en el techo… de ahí dio otro salto hacia donde Kaede y Sango estaban… -Sango… busca a mi primo Miroku en el pueblo… dile lo que pasa y que busque a Sesshomaru… que lo necesito…- Inuyasha siguió corriendo hacia arriba… de abajo ya venían los guardias tras ellos… Kagome se aferro a su cuerpo…

-Inuyasha… yo no quiero… no quiero casarme con Kouga…- Inuyasha le apretó con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo… -lo se pequeña…- Kagome paso sus manos por su cuello… -No quiero darle a el mi inocencia… quiero dártela a ti…- Inuyasha sintió como su corazón dolía y abrazo con mas fuerza a la muchacha entre sus brazos… -Tratare de que encontremos una salida por el techo… de ahí buscare bajar por las afueras del castillo hasta acercarnos a tierra y brincar para poder huir de aquí…-

Kagome se aferro a el con mas fuerzas… -No voy a dejar que te obliguen a algo así…- Kagome se aferro a el con mas fuerza y de pronto el chico se cayo… Inuyasha intento ponerse de pie pero las telarañas de Onigumo lo atraparon… Inuyasha solo a Kagome… -corre!!!...- Kagome le vio espantada y onigumo se rio por lo bajo… -Lo lamento Taisho… no puedo dejarte escapar…- Inuyasha le vio furioso… -Maldito…-

Kagome se arrodillo a su lado… quería que onigumo le matara… pero el simplemente se encargo de inmovilizar a Inuyasha completamente en el suelo… Kagome se quedo sentada a su lado llorando… -pequeña… corre…- Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados… -yo no podría bajar… y si me mato a mi misma… cometería un grabe pecado e iría al infierno…- Inuyasha le vio con dolor y ella se inclino sobre el besándolo con suavidad…

-Inuyasha… yo… tengo miedo… Kouga va a lastimarme…- Inuyasha forcejeo una ves mas con la telaraña pero no consiguió nada… -Kagome… perdóname… no puede… protegerte…- Kagome le sonrió y llevo su mano hasta su mejilla besándole de nuevo… -Lo hiciste dos veces…- Inuyasha le vio sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos… -Kagome…- la chica siguió besándole hasta que sintió que tiraban de su cabello con fuerza… frunció el ceño y vio al obispo halando de el…

-Muchacha indecente y sucia…- Kagome se puso de pie y el hombre viejo le dio una bofetada… Inuyasha vio al tipo gruñéndole… estaba tan furioso… el obispo le sonrió… -Bien… lleven a esta bestia alguna de las mazmorras…- los soldados lo liberaron y le pusieron grilletes en las mano y los pies llevándole hacia arriba… Kagome fue llevada y encerada en su cuarto como castigo…

------

Sango corrió fuera del palacio y pos suerte le permitieron salir… y vio el pueblo… desbastado… con gente mendigando… con otros llevando leña… y tratando de ocultarse del frio gracias al fuerte viento… siguió avanzando y vio una construcción mas grande… avanzo hasta esta abrazándose a si misma y sintiéndose feliz de haber llevado mas ropa de lo normal encima…

Entro al lugar y vio que estaba repleto de niños y ancianos abrigados en mantas cosidas de tiras de ropa… sintió que su corazón dolía… avanzo despacio viendo a las personas dormir… y otros comer... se acerco hacia un chico joven que estaba repartiendo la comida… -hola…- el chico volteo a verle y le sonrió… -Es nueva señorita…- Sango movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

-Quería preguntarle… si conoce a Miroku Taisho…- e hombre se sorprendió y dejo el chucharon de la sopa caliente entregándoselo a una niña bastante mayor para que repartiera la comida… -Si que deseaba con el…- Sango suspiro bajando su mirada… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el chico puso un brazo sobre sus hombros… -Es que… Inuyasha le necesita… van a matarlo… y van… a casar a Kagome por la fuerza…-

Miroku abrió los ojos de par en par… -Van… a matarlo???...- Sango asintió… -Le acusan de traición por haber sido el amante de la reina…- Miroku asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera… Sango le siguió y encontraron una carreta no muy buena… con dos caballo que comiendo heno… -Inuyasha dijo… que busque a Sesshomaru… que el puede ayudarles…- Miroku asintió y subió a al carreta tendiéndole una mano…

-Le pediré que venga conmigo señorita… quiero que me explique bien… eso de que Inuyasha era amante de Kagome…- Sango asintió… y Miroku hizo que los caballos comenzaran a andar… -No es algo muy complicado… como el tenia que cuidarla todo el tiempo porque alguien intento deshonrar a Kagome para que se viera como que si ella quedaba embarazada ese fuera un heredero del rey…- Miroku le escucho curioso…

-Entiendo… siga por favor…- Sango asintió… -Pues Inuyasha comenzó a irse a escondidas a dormir con ella porque el daba miedo… y como el hombre que la ataco tenia el cabello rizado y negro… pero eso Kagome se sentía mucho mejor con Inuyasha…- Sango volteo a ver al chico y continuo… - Pues siempre se la pasaban juntos y cuando atacaron a Kagome en dos ocasiones Inuyasha termino bastante herido por protegerla… pero… creo que en el primer ataque declararon sus sentimientos… y en el segundo… simplemente se profundizaron…-

Miroku asintió… -Pues… nadie sabia de su relación por lo visto… excepto Naraku… Inuyasha lo sabia… pero supo que no les delataba porque le convenía… pero solamente espero el momento para hacerlo…- Miroku asintió… -quisiera preguntarle… que tan profunda era la relación entre ellos…- Sango asintió… -pues no mucha… se besaban y se abrazaban… pero nada mas… Inuyasha nunca le faltaría el respeto a Kagome…- Miroku asintió…

-Pero todos piensan que ellos llegaron a mas… y van a matar a Inuyasha… y a forzar a Kagome a casarse con Kouga Sagara…- Miroku frunció el seño… ese Kouga… solo buscando rivalizarse son ellos… -Ya veo… Mi lady… usted sabe porque Inuyasha fue desterrado y desheredado???...- Sango asintió… -Porque… supuestamente le mintió a una muchacha diciendo que iban a casarse solamente para deshonrarla y cuando ella quedo embarazada el la golpeo e hizo que perdiera al bebe…-

Miroku asintió… -Eso es lo que todos dicen… pero Inuyasha jamás hubiera golpeado a Kikyo a pesar del daño que ella le hizo a el…- Sango puso su mano en su hombro y Miroku volteo a verla… -Di… dijo… Kikyo???... Kikyo Higurashi???...- Miroku asintió… -Inuyasha odiaba a Kagome… cuando se anuncio su matrimonio con Akitoki se puso furioso… y supuso que Kagome venia a arruinarle mas la vida… mas si es que era posible después de lo que su hermana le hizo…-

Sango le vio confundida…-y que es lo que dicen ustedes que paso…- Miroku suspiro… -Es una historia muy larga… pero tenemos dos días y dos noches para explicarnos bien las cosas… señorita…- Sango asintió… -Sango… sango Kamiya…- Miroku asintió… -como usted ya sabe… yo soy Miroku Taisho…-

------

-QQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Sesshomaru se puso de pie de inmediato… viendo a los chicos congelándose y cansados frente a el se puso de pie y tomo su espada… -Iré a hablar con mi padre… vengan conmigo por favor… después podrán quedarse aquí alojados y recibiendo su recompensa de mi parte…- ellos asintieron y Sesshomaru camino decidido por los pasillos del palacio… mas valía que su padre le escuchara en esa ocasión…

-Padre…- Izayoi… Kikyo y e Inu no Taisho que tomaban el té voltearon a ver a los recién llegados y Kikyo se puso de pie viendo a Sango asustada… -Sa… sa… Sango!!!...- Sango le vio furiosa y Kikyo se rio como tonta caminado hacia ella… Sango retrocedió y le dio una enorme cachetada… Kikyo retrocedió y le vio ofendida… Inu no Taisho se puso de pie al igual que Izayoi… -Sesshomaru!!! Que significa esto…-

-Eres una mujer de lo peor!!! Como pudiste hacer cosas tan horribles y engañar a todo el mundo de esa forma!!!...- Kikyo le vio prendida… -Sango… no… se de… que me hablas…- Sango le vio furiosa… -De tu maldito acto Kikyo!!! Tus padres viven felices pensando que TU eres feliz con Inuyasha y que… no… tu simplemente haces que los manden a volar y que ahora este a punto de ser asesinado!!! Al igual que Kagome probablemente…-

Kikyo se sorprendió e Izayoi se acerco a Sango… -Muchacha… que… has dicho sobre Inuyasha???...- Sesshomaru le vio seguro… -Van a matarlo… no se si dentro de dos días o tres… pero estoy seguro de que lo harán… si no es que ya lo han hecho…- Izayoi llevo las manos a su boca y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos… -No… mi bebe…- Inu no Taisho vio a Sesshomaru enfadado… -Explica quien es esta mujer y porque a golpeado a mi hija…-

Sango le vio enfadada… -Señor… por favor discúlpeme pero ella no es su hija… ni tampoco la de sus verdaderos padres que a dejado olvidados!!!...- el hombre se sorprendió e Izayoi le vio llorando… -Kikyo… querida… dijiste que tus padres… habían muerto hace mucho…- Kikyo les vio tragando lentamente… -mmmmmmmm yo…- Sango dio un paso adelante frente a los reyes… -Inuyasha le pidió a Kikyo que se casaran… y ella se lo anuncio a sus padres… y se fue feliz con el…-

-eso no cambia mucho…- Kikyo comenzó a llorar y se tiro al piso… -Oh padre… es que me daba tanta vergüenza que mis padres supieran sobre mis horribles pecados… a pesar de que yo confiaba en Inuyasha… y el prometió casarse conmigo… mintiendo…- Miroku hablo en mucho tiempo… -Su majestad… Inuyasha en verdad iba a casarse con Kikyo… el no se los anuncio antes porque deseaba decírselos en persona… así como Inuyasha siempre a sido…- Inu no Taisho seguía molesto…

-Porque… es que le han condenado a muerte???...- Sesshomaru suspiro… -Le acusan de ser el amante de Kagome Hoyo… la reina viuda de "El valle"…- Izayoi les vio asustada… -Eso… no es completamente mentira… y e los diré de forma clara… pero Inuyasha en ningún momento a irrespetado a la reina y simplemente le a protegido de los ataque que su consejero real a realizado contra ella…- Izayoi se acerco a Sesshomaru… -Y van a matar a mi bebe???...- Sesshomaru asintió…

-Si no vamos padre… van a matarlo…- Inu no Taisho le vio serio… Inuyasha después de todo era su hijo… el hijo que había engendrado con la mujer que amaba… si pensaba que era imperdonable lo que había hecho… pero al parecer… Kikyo había mentido… y de una u otra forma… podría descubrir algo si ahora que el tiempo había pasado podría escuchar las explicaciones que tenia que darle… suspiro y volteo a ver a Izayoi… -Que dices???...- la mujer le vio suplicante y suspiro…

-Bien… iremos a detener su ejecución y le traeremos de vuelta… buscaremos a los padres de Kikyo… y hablaremos todos juntos para ver como son las cosas…- Kikyo se puso pálida como el papel… mas valía que acabaran rápido con Inuyasha… trago lentamente… Kagome… con que la amante del chico… se preguntaba si no le resultaba repugnante el origen de Inuyasha… porque ella lo detestaba al igual que el de todos los Taisho… pero si Onigumo conseguía un cuerpo humano después de que todo se arreglara ella podía huir con el… lastima… ya se había acostumbrado a ser la princesa Taisho…

------

Onigumo estaba furioso con Naraku… actuó sin tomarle en cuenta… finalmente anocheció y llego a su cuarto… -Naraku… me traicionaste…- Naraku le vio serio… -Yo no e hecho tal cosa…- Onigumo bajo hasta estar frente a Naraku y le vio enfadado… y Naraku comprendió… que se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle… -Nosotros teníamos un plan Naraku… un acuerdo… y yo te ayude… incluso después de tu traición detuve a ese chico… porque ella venia diciendo que quería entregarle a el su inocencia… aun puedes dejarlos juntos…-

Naraku negó suavemente con al cabeza… -Inuyasha no va a tener a Kagome… si yo no la tengo el tampoco la tendrá…- Onigumo le vio furiosos… -QUE!!!!!!!!????????? Celos!!!??? Por unos putos y podridos celos es que has hecho todo esto!!!???...- Naraku se sorprendió… admitía que nunca había visto a onigumo molesto en verdad y ahora que lo veía comenzaba a ponerse nervioso…

-Escucha… yo no te traicione… y ese Kouga hizo un trato conmigo… el simplemente engendrara al heredero real y se marchara lejos con Kagome a sus tierras… yo hablare con Urasue y pues todo estará solucionado…- Onigumo le vio furioso… -Ni siquiera lo consultaste conmigo… quebrantaste mi confianza Naraku… y por lo tanto rompiste el trato que teníamos… tu alianza conmigo… termina aquí…-

Onigumo se fue furioso por la ventana de la habitación… por suerte no era muy grande el recorrido que tenia que hacer para encontrar a Tsubaki… paso por todo aquel bosque y finalmente vio su cabaña… entro despacio… y la vio tranquila hablando con su serpiente blanca… -Tsubaki… mi amante y mi amiga... Quería pedirte un gran favor…- tsubaki le sonrió… -Que favor deseas pedirme???...-

Onigumo le sonrió… -Te pido que me ayudes en lo que te pido… cuando yo a cambio te daré la vida de otra hermosa mujer…- tsubaki sonrió… -Bien… ese tipo de trato suena interesante… pero… quiero saber la belleza de quien vas a brindarme Onigumo…- la araña sonrió… -Kagome… Kagome Hoyo…- la mujer sonrió… -Bien onigumo… dime… que deseas y te ayudare con gusto…-

------

-Crees que lleguemos a tiempo querido???...- Sesshomaru suspiro… -No lo se madre… somos tres en este carruaje… no lo se…- Inu no Taisho iba en completo silencio pensando en todo lo que había sucedido… seguramente Inuyasha iba a ser ejecutado al tercer día… y acaba de anochecer… sentía que no iban a llegar a tiempo pero esperaba hacerlo… se sentía un poco mal por no haber estado ahí para apoyarle… demás… el también había cometido muchos errores…

El no había amado a la madre de Sesshomaru y se caso con ella… y cuando ella estaba comenzando a enfermase conoció a Izayoi y se enamoro de ella… tanto hasta el grado de compartir su cuerpo con ella… así obteniendo como resultado a Inuyasha… tuvo que decirle todo a la reina… y ella… milagrosamente lo acepto… y se anuncio a todos que ella estaba embarazada y que eso había hecho que enfermara un poco mas…

Justo unos pocos días después de que Inuyasha naciera… ella murió… y el tuvo que esperar al menos un año para que no fuera sospechosa su relación con Izayoi… y finalmente logro casarse con ella… solamente Inuyasha Sesshomaru y su esposa sabían sobre ellos… y aun así el no había perdonado a Inuyasha… pero era por el hecho de que haya asesinado a un bebe y que mas aun culpara a Kikyo por algo de lo que solamente el tenia la culpa…

Suspiro… esperaba… realmente esperaba poder llegar a tiempo… después de todo era de lo mas normal de que no quisiera que asesinaran a su hijo… a su Inuyasha… Inuyasha Taisho…

_**Vienes 1 de febrero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Weno weno acabo de terminar de revisar el cap… aunque no lo crean es algo complicado revisar los caps… corregir errores… que si que abundan xd… weno weno pero espero que ya no lleve al menos muchos xD… espero que pos… les deje con deseos de ver el siguiente cap!!! Con Lemon!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Por fin… weno weno en eso me e quedado para ser mas precisa xD… asi que no se cuanto me tardare en terminar el cap y luego revisarle… pero espero que sea pronto… y si no actualizo este fic pos aparecerá por ahí algún one shot o finalmente una actualización de secuestrada aunque el enfocarme en un fic me gusta seguirlo hasta cavar con mi imaginación xD… veré cuando voy a la universidad… al edificio de medicina… esos pasillos son tenebrosos… ahhhhh!!! Así que si algo se me ocurre de ahí pos actuaria mis ojos xD… recuerden que tenemos algunas escenas en un manicomio xD… weno weno me voy… hasta la próxima!!! Gracias por leer!!! Sayito…**


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

**Capitulo 7 "Escape" **

Inuyasha suspiro… le resultaba incomodo que le dejaran de rodillas en el lugar… podría romper lo grilletes si se esforzaba… pero… no ganaría mucho… los guardias llegaban a verle cada cierto tiempo y además tendría que luchar por alcanzar la ventana y de ahí buscar si tenia alguna manera de escapar de ahí… y después averiguar a donde se encontraba Kagome… suspiro… sus brazos dolían al estar sobre su cabeza… -maldición…-

Se escucho un tremendo estruendo y supo que los guaridas se habían ido… supo que era su oportunidad y comenzó a forcejear contra los grilletes… finalmente logro liberar sus manos adormecidos y lucho contra los de sus pies finalmente lográndolo… salto hacia los barrotes de hierro de la celda subió un poco por estos y desde ahí brinco hacia la ventana… salió luchado con que sus brazos soportaran hacer fuerza después de que prácticamente tenia las manos azules por la presión y la altura a la que habían estado…

Se sujeto con fuerza sabiendo que tenia que escapar y con vida por Kagome… avanzando en forma horizontal por las afueras del actillo hasta que vio un techo… y tuvo la oportunidad de correr sobre este… finalmente llego a la habitación de Kagome… bajo hacia su ventana y le vio ahí… llorando sobre su cama… dos días separados… habían estado dos días completos separados… suspiro y la abrazo… Kagome primero grito pero el le beso y supo que era el…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le vio con los ojos brillosos… -Tenemos que escapar Kagome…- la chica asintió y el le ayudo a ponerse de pie tomándole por la mano… Kagome se consiguió su arco y sus flechas caminando al lado de Inuyasha… Inuyasha abrió la puerta y vio que no habían guardias afuera… le resulto extraño y bajo por el lugar manteniendo a Kagome cerca de el tomándole de la mano… -Inuyasha… tus muñecas estas sangrando…-

-Lo se… tenemos que escapar pequeña… después puedes curarme todo lo que quieras…- Kagome asintió… e Inuyasha vio dos enormes serpientes negras estaban intentando ser detenidas por los guardias… Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que se escurrieran hacia la cocina… la chica obedeció… finalmente llegaron y vieron a la anciana Kaede abrazando a Shippo… -Señorita Kagome!!! Inuyasha!!!…- Kagome les sonrió…

-Por favor anciana Kaede… no diga que nos vio pasar…- la anciana asintió e Inuyasha comenzó a abrir una ventana sacando la nieve para que Kagome pudiera pasar… la anciana abrazo a la muchacha y Shippo se aferro a su vestido… -Kagome… no quisiera que te fueras…- Kagome le sonrió con tristeza… -Tengo que hacerlo Shippo… yo no quiero casarme con Kouga…- el niño asintió e Inuyasha le tendió la mano y le ayudo a subir y salir por la ventana luego le sonrió a Kaede y Shippo como despedida y salió…

-Bien estamos afuera… vamos al bosque…- Kagome asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar… Kagome veía preocupada la apariencia de Inuyasha… estaba sucio… sus pies tenían sangre en los tobillos y sus muñecas también… le sentía un poco débil y no estaba segura si podrían sobrevivir en el bosque ellos solos y con ese frio… suspiro y vio a Inuyasha mirándole con optimismo… y sonrió un poco mas tranquila…

Justo cuando pensaban que habían escapado una gran serpiente negra que salía del palacio les vio… Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y puso a Kagome detrás de el… -Corre…- Kagome obedeció y la serpiente pareció querer seguirle pero Inuyasha le gruño y brinco hasta esta arañando uno de sus ojos… la serpiente dio un alarido y Kagome observo desde una distancia prudente tomando su arco y alistando una flecha… de las mas afiladas del reino…

La serpiente se ayudo con su cola y tiro a Inuyasha al piso comenzando a estrujarlo al enrollar su cuerpo alrededor de Inuyasha… el chico grito al sentir como sus huesos traqueaban justo cuando Kagome le lanzo una de sus flechas a la serpiente cerca del ojo… el mounstro volteo a verla y le mostro sus colmillos aparentando mas a Inuyasha… -Corre!!!...- pero Kagome no retrocedió y alisto otra flecha… la serpiente apretó mas a Inuyasha y ella disparo su flecha dando justo en el ojo que le quedaba…

Inmediatamente soltó a Inuyasha… y Kagome corrió a ayudarlo viendo que la serpiente parecía marcharse… Inuyasha estaba respirando con dificultad en el piso… -Kagome… corre…- Kagome lo negó con lagrimas en los ojos… -No voy a dejarte… voy a cargarte…- Inuyasha se sorprendió y noto que su brazo izquierdo no se movía estando morado e intento moverle pero gruño por reprimir un gemido y trato de abrazar a Kagome con su brazo derecho…

La chica finalmente pudo subirle a su espalda y comenzó a caminar despacio sobre la nieve escuchado como Inuyasha jadeaba… -Inuyasha… estas bien???...- Inuyasha intento contestar pero en lugar de ello salió sangre de su boca que cayo sobre los hombros descubiertos de la muchacha puesto que estaba llevando le mismo vestido que cuando le presentaron ante Kouga…

-Inuyasha!!! Estas sangrando…- Inuyasha jadeo… -Me… cuesta… hablar…- Kagome se preocupo y trato de apresurar el paso… lo que mas necesitaban en ese momento era alejarse del palacio… así que Kagome no se detuvo aun cuando la nieve comenzó a caer… y entonces… poco después de seguir caminando se pregunto que que era lo que buscarían o lo que haría que se detuviera para poder ver las heridas del chico…

Justo en ese momento poco adelante vio una cabaña… Kagome sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz y apresuro un poco su paso hasta entrar… vio que no había mucho adentro… paja y dos sabanas sobre esta haciendo una cama bastante grande… estaban un poco polvosas pero Kagome supo que valdría la pena… llevo a Inuyasha hasta ahí y el se sentó adolorido… Kagome vio un baúl con cosas y una olla bastante grande en un rincón… vio que había leña lista para encender fuego y un par de piedras cerca de un pequeño cuadro sin madera en el piso donde habían cenizas…

La chica sonrió y se paso un poco de tiempo encendiendo el fuego hasta finalmente lograrlo… fue por la olla grande y vio que había varias vasijas donde podría poner agua… sonrió y salió a meter nieve en la olla para finalmente poderle a hervir mientras iba al baúl encontrando ropa sencilla de hombre y mujer y algunas camisas rotas… les tomo y camino hacia Inuyasha… supo que esas camisas rotas podían servirle como una especie de vendajes…

-Inuyasha… voy a romper tu ropa…- Inuyasha asintió Kagome rompió la tela con la daga de Inuyasha y finalmente vio que no había recibido mas daños severos solamente unos cuantos moretones aparte del sagrado donde los grilletes le habían lastimado… Kagome regreso a la olla y saco un poco de agua hervida en una vasija esperando un poco para ponerla en las muñecas y tobillos del chico… Inuyasha gimió un poco pero finalmente estaba listo y Kagome enredo los trozos de camisa alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos que dejaron de sangrar…

Kagome se sonrojo pero supo que era algo importante si no quería que el chico se muriera congelado… -Inuyasha… tu pantalón esta húmedo de cuando caíste sobre la nieve… debo de quitarlo…- Inuyasha asintió y Kagome regreso al baúl encontrando una manta bastante gruesa… sonrió y le tomo junto con un pantalón regresando hacia el chico…

-Kagome…- Kagome le vio preocupada… -Inuyasha no hables…- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Ya… estoy un poco mejor…- Kagome le sonrió y le dio la manta y el pantalón… -Tu también… debes de cambiarte…- Kagome asintió… y regreso al baúl encontrando un vestido sencillo de mangas largas de color azul oscuro sonriendo se acerco a Inuyasha de nuevo… -Quien se cambia primero???...- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Crees que puedo hacerlo yo solo???...- Kagome se sonrojo y movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Inuyasha… yo… no puedo…- Inuyasha vio tranquilo a la muchacha sonrojada… y tomo su mano…

-Kagome… cuando deje de nevar nos iremos muy lejos de aquí y nos casaremos… no tiene nada de malo… no vamos a hacer nada malo…- Kagome le vio sonrojada furiosamente e Inuyasha le sonrió de forma tierna… -Podrías por favor darme un poco de agua???...- Kagome asintió y fue afuera tomando un poco de nieve cerca de la entrada y regreso poniéndole agua hervida… Inuyasha tomo la vasija agradecido y bebió despacio mirando a la muchacha…

-Gracias…- Kagome asintió e Inuyasha puso la vasija a un lado… -Kagome… te resfriaras si te dejas ese vestido mojado…- Kagome se sonrojo e Inuyasha halo su mano despacio cuando el mismo se sentó dejándola en su regazo… Kagome trago lentamente sintiendo como Inuyasha poco a poco quitaba el vestido… y suspiro cuando llevo sus manos despacio por sus hombros bajándole… Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente cuando el chico comenzó a soltar su corsé…

-Inuyasha… no…- Inuyasha le dio un tibio beso en el hombro y Kagome se estremeció… -Tranquila… no voy a deshonrarte Kagome… solo quiero verte… por favor…- Kagome trago lentamente nerviosa sintiendo algo duro en el regazo de Inuyasha haciéndola sentir nerviosa sabiendo lo que era… suspiro y su atención se desvió al sentir que el corsé quedaba libe y sus pechos eran liberados… instintivamente llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y les apretó en el lugar con fuerza… Inuyasha deslizo el vestido hacia abajo y Kagome se quedo solamente en sus pantaletas…

E Inuyasha comenzó a quitarlas cuando Kagome le detuvo… -Inuyasha… no…- Inuyasha le dio otro beso en el hombro… -Tranquila… he dicho que voy a portarme bien… nunca lo haría Kagome… solamente que tienes que quitar todo lo húmedo tu también…- Kagome suspiro y dejo que Inuyasha les bajara despacio dejándole desnuda en su regazo… Kagome se encogió cuando Inuyasha se alejo un poco de ella pero para su sorpresa deslizo el vertido por sus brazos y luego sobre sus pechos… Kagome suspiro aliviada y se puso de pie arreglando el vestido…

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha sonrojada y el suspiro levantando sus caderas y bajando su pantalón… Kagome le vio asombrada… había mucho cabello blanco… y entonces Inuyasha le sonrió tomando el otro pantalón y poniéndoselo… Kagome vio admirada sus piernas fuertes y firmes… y luego Inuyasha puso el pantalón tranquilo… Kagome seguía asombrada… -i… inu…Inuyasha…- Inuyasha volteo a verle después de tomar la frazada y cubrirse dejando un lado descubierto y llamándole…

-Inuyasha… no estas… llevando nada debajo???...- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Solo mi cola…- Kagome le vio con las mejillas ardiendo y se acerco a le emocionada… -Si!!! Siempre lo supe… puedo… tocarla???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo y asintió sintiéndose un poco cohibido… saco su cola de su pantalón y se sentó sobre sus piernas de espaldas a la chica… Kagome se sentó detrás de el y enredo sus dedos en su suave y peluda cola blanca… -Ah!!! Yo lo sabía…-

Inuyasha trago lentamente y se estremeció al sentirla pasar sus dedos entre esta… se arqueo de forma involuntaria y trago lentamente de nuevo… -Kagome… debe… riamos comer…- Kagome asintió y tomo su arco y flechas… -Confía en mi… conseguiré algo…- Inuyasha asintió… y Kagome salió del lugar volteando a verle intentando meter su cola dentro de su ropa de nuevo…

Inuyasha finalmente se rindió… admitía que había sido muy ingenioso cubrirse con su cola pero… ahora Kagome la había descubierto… y en lugar de decir que era asqueroso… decía que era linda y que siempre lo supo… suspiro… Kagome era especial y la amaba demasiado… por eso quería casarse con ella en un lugar donde nadie supiera quienes eran y tener hijos y vivir tranquilos y felices para el resto de sus vidas…

Kagome entro a la cabaña poco después con dos conejos y al parecer lagrimas en los ojos… Inuyasha le vio sintiéndose mal y camino hacia ella… -Kagome… que sucedió???...- Kagome le vio con los ojos lloros… -Es… que… mate… conejitos…- Inuyasha le vio enternecido y camino hasta la muchacha abrazándola… Kagome sollozo unos momentos contra su pecho y noto que no estaba llevando ninguna camisa… -Inuyasha… no tienes frio???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza hacia los lados…

-Estaba envuelto en la sabana y ahora te estoy abrazando…- Kagome se sonrojó suavemente y se alejo de el… -Inuyasha comenzó un ventisca…- Inuyasha vio hacia la puerta notándolo y se acerco a la olla… -Pon mas agua a hervir pero directamente sobre una vasija que no vayamos a ocupar… - Kagome asintió e Inuyasha movió la olla… Kagome se sentó e Inuyasha tomo los conejos… por suerte dos machos no se sentiría bien que Kagome matara a ninguna conejita y menos si fuera a estar esperando crías…

-Que bueno… son machos…- Kagome volteo a verle… -Y cual es la diferencia???...- Inuyasha volteo a verle… -Que si era una hembra… podría estar preñada… y al arreglara para comerla… podríamos ver a sus pobres conejitos aun vivos dentro de ella…- Kagome le vio horrorizada e Inuyasha decidido que esa información no era necesaria… -Tu… te… has… comido así??? A una conejita???...- Inuyasha asintió con tristeza… -Teníamos hambre…- Kagome le vio triste y se acerco a el… -Eso ya no pasara…-Inuyasha asintió…

Inuyasha coloco a un conejo en el agua hervida y el cabello se le comenzó a caer… Kagome mejor decidió voltearse hacia otro lado… no quería ver al pobre conejo en el proceso para ser comido por ellos… finalmente Inuyasha termino y saco las pocas partes con carne… busco de la leña que había y con su daga corto varios trozos un poco delgados y con estos atravesó los trozos con carne y les puso cerca del fuego… salió de la cabaña y lanzo el agua con la sangre y la piel del conejo entrando para preparar el otro…

Cuando todo estuvo finalmente listo el y Kagome comenzaron a comer junto al fuego e Inuyasha se puso una camisa por el frio a pesar de que se habían cubierto con la manta extra… -Inuyasha… crees que nos persigan???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza… -Dudo que sepan donde estamos… la ventisca borrara nuestras huellas… y nos iremos de aquí tan solo se detenga…- Kagome asintió y siguió comiendo…

-oye Inuyasha… tu comiste de esta forma por mucho tiempo???...- Inuyasha asintió… -desde que me quede a vivir acá…- Kagome asintió… y siguieron comiendo en silencio… finalmente dejaron los restos del conejo en la misma vasija donde Inuyasha les había preparado… -Bien… vamos a dormir un poco…- Kagome le vio extrañada… -No que íbamos a irnos tan solo terminara la tormenta???...- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Tengo experiencia en esto Kagome… no terminara hasta dentro de un buen rato…- Kagome no estaba muy segura pero asintió…

Camino despacio junto con Inuyasha y ambos se sentaron en la cama improvisada… el chico se acostó y abrió sus brazos esperando a Kagome… Kagome se acostó frente a el un poco sonrojada pero aun así lo hizo… Inuyasha paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le apretó contra su cuerpo sonriendo y enterrando su rostro en su cabello sintiéndose de maravilla al estar así con la muchacha…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha apretó mas a la muchacha contra su cuerpo dándole a entender que el oía… pero ella no dijo nada… -si???...- Kagome suspiro… -En verdad… nunca dañaste a ninguna mujer cierto???...- Inuyasha se sorprendió y se separo de la muchacha dejándole acostada boca arriba mientras el se inclinaba sobre ella con la ayuda de sus brazos y le daba un suave beso… -Kagome… yo nunca haría algo así de horrible… y menos a una mujer embarazada… y menos aun embarazada de MI hijo…-

Kagome le sonrió viendo la claridad en los ojos de Inuyasha sonriendo ya mas tranquila… -si… tienes razón no debí dudar de ti…- Inuyasha le sonrió y le dio un cálido beso en la frente… y trago lentamente al sentir como su entrepierna se comenzaba a endurecer por la posición en que se encontraba con la muchacha y lo poco que se veía de sus pechos debajo de el tan cerca… Kagome vio a Inuyasha un poco asustada al sentir que comenzaba a endurecerse dentro de sus pantalones y se sonrojo… -Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha simplemente la beso con pasión y Kagome le abrazo… no pudo evitar jadear al sentir una suave embestida de parte del chico… y le separo despacio… -Inuyasha… no… podemos…- Inuyasha dejo sus labios pero siguió besando su cuello y su clavícula… -Lo se… pero… podemos sentirlo… sin necesidad de… hacerlo…- Kagome no comprendió sus palabras pero sintió las manos del chico deslizarse despacio por sus muslos levantando su vestido…

Kagome se asusto y se separo del chico… -Inuyasha… no…- Inuyasha se acerco a la muchacha dejando que se quedara sentada mientras el continuaba acostado en la cama y apoyándose sobre sus codos… -Kagome… sabes… como funciona cierto???...- Kagome asintió viéndole sonrojada e Inuyasha sonrió… -Bien… entonces sabrás que no estoy haciendo nada malo…- Inuyasha se acerco mas a la chica y siguió levantando su vestido despacio…

Kagome se asusto al ver al chico acercándose a un lugar tan prohibido e intento detenerlo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza pero esto solamente le sirvió para aferrarse a el al sentir algo cálido y húmedo contra su centro… se estremeció de pies a cabeza e Inuyasha simplemente supo que ya no iba a resistirse mas a sus atenciones… Kagome se estremeció al sentir la rasposa lengua de Inuyasha explorarla despacio… hasta llegar a un lugar especialmente sensible…

-Inu…- la voz de Kagome se corto con un gemido cuando Inuyasha encontró ese pequeño lugar que Miroku tanto le había recalcado… esa pequeña bolita de nervios y carne… la tomo entre sus labios y la succiono con suavidad haciendo que Kagome gimiera y arqueara su espalda… Inuyasha se alejo un momento de ella y se sentó frente a Kagome llevando su mano derecha hasta sus labios y mordiendo las uñas de su dedo índice y medio quebrándolas… les escupió a un lado y vio a Kagome sonrojada con los labios entreabiertos… le sonrió y regreso al lugar a donde estaba…

Kagome se arqueo de nuevo contra el al sentí su lengua cálida y mojada nuevamente explorándola… hasta llevar nuevamente a aquel lugar tan sensible a succionarlo… Kagome no pudo evitarlo y llevo sus dedos despacio hasta sus orejas comenzando a masajearlas haciendo que Inuyasha ronroneara y las vibraciones de sus labios simplemente le dieran más placer… Inuyasha llevo sus dedos despacio cerca de ella… y sintió lo mojada que estaba… justo como Miroku había dicho…

Ahora agradecía los cursos de Miroku de "como complacer a tu esposa" que le había dado cuando se entero de que estaba comprometido con Kikyo… decido olvidarse de los motivos y recordar la información llevando su primer dedo despacio a su interior… Kagome se encogió al sentir que uno de los dedo de Inuyasha se adentraba despacio en su interior… su madre dijo que iba a ser muy doloroso porque iba a romperse su barrera… y pensó que Inuyasha tal vez no lo haría…

Pero lo hizo la mismo tiempo que succiono su botoncito rojo e hinchado pasando su lengua sobre el adentro su dedo con rapidez… oliendo la sangre de inmediato y percibiendo como Kagome se tensaba… Inuyasha saco su dedo del lugar y le remplazo con su lengua… despacio y con cuidado eliminado todo rastro de sangre y tratando de humedecer a la chica también con su saliva… Kagome gimió cuando Inuyasha volvió a ese lugar succionándolo y adentrando su dedo en ella nuevamente…

Inuyasha no puso evitar sonreír al escuchar a la chica gemir suavemente… sintió como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de su dedo y sonrió comenzando a lamer ese pequeño lugar mientras movía su dedo despacio dentro de ella… buscando su lugar mas sensible… sintiendo como la chica se humedecía cada vez mas ante sus suave toque… y sus suministraciones… Kagome gimió y enterró sus dedos en la cabeza del chico nuevamente…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha sonrió de nuevo al sentir como la chica apretaba alrededor de su dedo deseando ser llenada por el… pero no podía… no podía hacerlo aun… se concentro en succionarle despacio de nuevo e introdujo despacio el segundo dedo escuchando la respiración agitada de la muchacha… Kagome busco abrir sus ojos y ver algo… pero no logro mucho… comenzó a sentir calor y algo comenzar a formarse en su interior deseando más de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus dedos despacio… hacia adentro y hacia afuera… despacio al mismo ritmo al que lamia y succionaba su botoncito sensible… sintiendo como poco a poco Kagome comenzaba a apretar mas alrededor de sus dedos y se mojaba mas… finalmente sonrió y apresuro su paso sintiendo a la muchacha retorcerse… y jadear mas fuertemente… Kagome arqueo su espalda sintiendo que alcanzaba algo hermoso… y así lo hizo… -Inuyasha!!!...-

Inuyasha saco los dedos de la muchacha rápidamente y les cambio por su lengua ansioso por recibir todo su néctar… y así lo hizo alcanzando a sentir sus espasmos también envolver su lengua tanto como podía… cuando finalmente termino Inuyasha se aseguro de no dejar ninguna gota del néctar de la muchacha y regreso a mirarle… Kagome le sonrió y lo beso con pasión… Inuyasha se sorprendió por su respuesta pero correspondió con la misma pasión… sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba mas al igual que la dureza en sus pantalones que no podía ser retenida por su cola mas tiempo…

Cuando finalmente se separaron Kagome vio a Inuyasha realmente sonrojada… -Inuyasha… no sabia… que algo tan… maravilloso existiera…- Inuyasha le sonrió y volvió a besarla solamente que esta vez con dulzura… -Y eso es solo una parte Kagome… una parte…- Kagome le sonrió y le abrazo sintiendo el dureza en la entrepierna del chico…- Inuyasha… tu no…- Inuyasha le sonrió… -tranquila Kagome… no es la primera vez que me pasa esto por ti…-

Kagome se sonrojo y le miro sintiéndose un poco penada… -Que… puedo hacer???...- Inuyasha le sonrió y le dio un beso… -Duerme a mi lado Kagome… eso es todo lo que pido…- Kagome le vio enternecida y abrazo al chico… cuando se separaron Inuyasha se quito su camisa… y Kagome vio sus pezones endurecidos… llevo su mano temblorosa hasta uno de ellos y lo toco sacando un gemido de los labios de Inuyasha…

-Kagome… no debes…- Kagome le vio decidida y sonrojada… -Pero quiero… y mucho…- Inuyasha le sonrió y se sentó en el lugar donde la chica estaba levantando sus caderas y sacando su pantalón quedándose desnudo ante ella… ocultándose con su cola… Kagome se acerco a el y con su mano despacio quito su cola mirándole sorprendida… -Es… muy… grande…- Inuyasha le sonrió tímido… Kagome tomo su mano y llevo sus dedos cerca de el… sorprendiéndose… el tamaño no se comparaba…

-Inuyasha… esto… entrara en mi… interior???...- Kagome vio al chico sonrojada… si sus dedos se sintieron perfectos llenándola… como se sentiría… EL… -Si un bebe puede salir por ahí… algo así… no… debe de… tener problemas para entrar…- Kagome asintió… -pero los partos duelen…- Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la muchacha haciéndola mirarle… -Kagome… yo nunca… te lastimaría… la peor parte termino… ya no sangraras cuando nosotros nos unamos… pero no debes… preocuparte por eso… no ahora…- Kagome asintió y volteo a mirarle de nuevo…

-Puedo… tocarlo???...- Inuyasha vio a la muchacha sonrojada y le dio otro beso… -tranquila… puedes tocar todo lo que quieras Kagome…- Kagome asintió sonrojada finalmente llevando su mano despacio… Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir el suave toque de sus dedos tibios y tomo la sabana debajo de sus dedos… trago lentamente mirando lo que la muchacha le hacia… y Kagome le vio curiosa… estaba muy duro… pero era a la vez muy suave…

Vi al chico un poco estresado así que paso sus manos despacio por su longitud hacia abajo y pasándoles por sus caderas hasta sus muslos… sorprendida de ver como los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban mas ante su toque… sonrió y llevo sus manos de nuevo a su longitud tomándole con amabas y aun así sin terminar de cubrirle por completo… se sonrojo y volteo a ver el rostro de chico…

Estaba muy sonrojado y le veía con los ojos brillantes… atento a todo lo que hacia… Kagome volvió a mirarle y vio que sus piernas aun no estaban muy separadas… pero si alcanzaba a ver algo mas debajo de su longitud y metió sus manos entre los muslos del chico moviéndoles hacia afuera… Inuyasha comprendió y separo un poco sus piernas… Kagome vio las bolsas de piel que colgaban debajo de su miembro y le dio curiosidad llevando sus manos hasta ellas…. Inuyasha gimió con suavidad y ella se entretuvo tocando su piel rugosa…

-Kagome…- Inuyasha sintió su respiración aumentar y se sentía al borde de algo maravilloso cuando la chica llevo sus manos de nuevo hasta su longitud nuevamente… Inuyasha abrió los ojos y vio un poco de liquido saliendo de la punta… Kagome le vio curiosa y tomo un poco del fluido entre sus dedos mirándole extrañada y sintiendo su textura… luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha… -Que es… esto???...- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -No… lo… se…-

Kagome le vio extrañada… -Pero… es tu cuerpo… deberías de saber…- Inuyasha le sonrió aun con lo nervioso que estaba… -Tu… sabias… que podías… que podías mojarte… como lo hiciste???... que… podías… sentirlo???...- Kagome se sonrojo y movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Yo nunca… e estado con… una mujer Kagome… yo… te lo dije…- Kagome le vio confundida… -Entonces… como sabias… que hacer???...- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Tengo… un primo muy pervertido… y además… mi nariz me ayudo a saber… que es lo que se sentía… mejor… para ti…-

Kagome le sonrió al chico y sin pensarlo dos veces inclino su cabeza sobre el y tomo su cabeza lamiendo el liquido que salía de el haciendo que Inuyasha emitiera un grito al sentir sus labios y su lengua tocarle… Kagome no estaba segura de lo que hacia así que llevo sus manos a su alrededor de nuevo y siguió lamiendo su punta y tomando de su salado sabor… Inuyasha gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio… sintiendo la fricción de las manos de Kagome a su alrededor…

Cuando Kagome iba a soltarle Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos hasta las de ella y les movió despacio arriba y abajo al contrario de los movimientos de sus caderas y la chica comprendió… y siguió los movimientos de Inuyasha en sentido contrario escuchado como jadeaba cada vez mas… -mas… rápido…- Kagome tomo su palabra y movió sus manos mas rápido al mismo tiempo que lamia su punta… sintiéndose muy apenada… pero satisfecha por los sonidos que Inuyasha emitía…

Y no duro mucho tiempo antes de que Inuyasha se tensara más y gimiera el nombre de la muchacha al correrse dentro de su boca… Kagome se asusto ante la explosión de liquido en su boca y se alejo del chico sorprendida… Kagome levanto su rostro y volteo a verle deseando preguntar que había sucedido pero los labios de Inuyasha tomaron sus palabras en otro apasionado beso… así dándole la oportunidad de probar su propio sabor…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha abrazo a la muchacha con fuerza contra el… -gracias Kagome… eso fue… maravilloso…- Kagome le sonrió al chica abrazándole también con fuerza… -También te lo agradezco… tu también me hiciste sentir así…- Inuyasha beso la mejilla de la chica y luego su cuello para recostarse despacio con ella entre sus brazos… -Durmamos un poco Kagome… y después continuemos el viaje…

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha les cubrió con la manta extra que encontró Kagome en el baúl abrazando a la chica entre su brazos… se sintió un poco incomodo sintiendo que el contacto de sus piernas con las de ellas era mas cálido que el que obtenía por todo su cuerpo por culpa de su ropa… -Kagome…- Kagome se giro entre sus brazos dándole un suave beso… -si???...- Inuyasha le sonrió… -Puedo quitarte el vestido???...- Kagome le miro extrañada y bastante sonrojada… -Inuyasha… nosotros… no podemos…- Inuyasha le sonrió y movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

-No Kagome… yo quiero sentir tu calor para dormir mas tranquilo…- Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha le volteo de nuevo dejando su espalda contra su abdomen cuando levanto su vestido y llevo sus manos hacia su cintura… Kagome se sintió muy apenada pero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo… -Que sucede???...- Kagome se rio de nuevo y se apretó mas contra el cuerpo del chico… -Es que tu cola… también me da cosquillas…-

Inuyasha sonrió y apretó mas a la muchacha contra su cuerpo dándole un beso en el cabello… -Lo lamento pero le puse ahí… para evitar accidentes…- Kagome sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de el… -Si lo supuse… es solo… que me da mucha risa… es muy tierna… igual que tu…- Inuyasha sintió su corazón dar un brinco en su pecho y beso nuevamente el hombro de la muchacha entre sus brazos… -Te amo Kagome… y me muero por convertirme en tu esposo…- Kagome asintió… -Si… yo también Inuyasha… y me siento ansiosa también por ser tu esposa…-

Inuyasha sonrió y cerro los ojos percibiendo simplemente el suave aroma de la muchacha… su cabello olía tan bien y su piel era tan suave y cálida… podría pasarse ahí la eternidad y la ventisca podría no detenerse nunca… pero el sabia que nunca les daría frio… no estando juntos… Inuyasha sonrió contra el cabello de la muchacha y se relajo aun mas… "Aunque me hubiera gustado… que fueras… mi reina…"

------

Inuyasha despertó al sentir que apartaban a Kagome de su lado… y abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a Naraku tomando a Kagome por la muñeca y al resto de guardias apuntando sus lanzas y espadas hacia el así como Naraku había llevado una daga al cuello de Kagome para que se quedara quieta… Inuyasha les gruño sin saber que hacer… -Maldito… seguramente has embarazado a la reina…- Kagome se revolvió… -No!!! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!!!...-

Los guardias se rieron y Kouga entro al lugar mirando a Kagome y riéndose… -Vaya que es hermosa…- Inuyasha se sentó gruñéndole y Kouga le sonrió tomando las muñecas de Kagome y atándolas con unas de las tiras de ropa que habían en el suelo… después se acerco al baúl y encontró una capa muy grande y cobertora… le envolvió alrededor de Kagome y la abrazo por la cintura llevándola hacia afuera… -Traigan a la bestia…-

Naraku se rio y se volteo dejando pasar a uno de los soldados hacia el… con un collar de metal… -bien Inuyasha… si no quieres que te mate antes de tiempo deja que te pongan eso… y tal vez si no te resistes y dices que obligaste a Kagome aunque ella diga lo contrario… viva…- Inuyasha le gruño dándose por vencido… el soldado se acerco y puso el collar de Inuyasha en su cuello al igual que grilletes en sus manos y en sus pies de nuevo…

-bien vámonos…- Naraku halo a Inuyasha por la cadena que llevaba a al collar en su cuello e Inuyasha le gruño sintiendo el frio en su piel desnuda… -Señor… no deberíamos de dejarle vestir algo???… con este frio…- Naraku vio al soldado sonriéndole… -No Bankotsu… esta bestia no morirá por el frio… pero si será buen castigo por todo lo que a hecho…- Inuyasha le vio gruñéndole y mostrándole sus dientes solamente consiguiendo que Naraku le halara una vez mas y le tirara al piso…

"Sesshomaru… por favor… ven pronto… y salva a Kagome… sálvala por mi…"

_**Sábado 2 de febrero de 2008**_


	8. Chapter 8 Castigos

**Capitulo 8 "Castigos"**

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer???- Naraku no sabia que responder y Kouga suspiro… -No lo se… esa mujer es hermosa pero…- el obispo le detuvo… -No lo siga por favor Sr. Sagara lo que a hecho esa mujer no tiene nombre…- Naraku asintió… -Pero… debo de decirle su señoría… que "El valle" necesita un heredero… y si la reina es asesinada…- el hombre suspiro… y volteo a ver a Naraku fastidiado… -No esta pensando en dejar a un bastardo al torno cierto???... a un bastardo sin madre…- Naraku suspiro y cruzo las piernas viendo a los dos hombres preocupados frente a el…

-El niño no tendrá la culpa… y se ocultara su origen hasta de el mismo… será un secreto que jamás deberá rebelarse… y se dirá que es hijo del rey… que aquel invento del ataque a la reina fue una exageración de los empleados escandalosos…- el obispo le miro un poco inseguro… pero lo que decía era verdad… no podían dejar a el Valle sin ningún heredero al trono… -Además…- Naraku siguió hablando y Kouga dirigió su vista hacia el después de haber estado mirando le fuego debajo de la chimenea de la confortable habitación…

-Inuyasha de una u otra forma tiene sangre real… y ese bastardo no tendrá la culpa de nada…- Kouga miro a Naraku son una suave sonrisa… -Y si es una niña…- el obispo sonrió… -eso es simple… la casamos con el señor Oda… verdad???...- Naraku le sonrió al hombre… -Por supuesto… yo no tendría inconvenientes…- el Obispo se puso de pie… -Discúlpenme pero a sido un día agotador… y el frio se me esta colando hasta los huesos…- los hombres asintieron y le obispo se volteo a verles antes de salir…

-Que estas palabras no salgan de esta habitación… mañana al amanecer Inuyasha será ejecutado y nadie sabrá que murió si quiera… y a la mujer con la que lamentablemente su majestad Akitoki decidió casarse van a llevarla a la mazmorra donde esta Inuyasha en este momento… y ahí se la pasara hasta dar a luz a ese bastardo para luego también ser ejecutada… ese será su castigo…- el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado…

Kouga se rio suavemente…-Pobre mujer… ese hombre… es muy minucioso en sus castigos… crees que sobreviva???...- Naraku asintió… -Lo hará… le diremos que le dejaremos regresar al torno después de ese tiempo de castigo para que pueda criar de una forma muy estricta y debida a su bastardo… después… no se… podemos cortar su cabeza en silencio…- Kouga se rio de nuevo… -Pobrecita la ex-reina Kagome pagara muy caro sus faltas…- Naraku se rio junto con el… -Si… lo hará… lo único que no me deja tranquilo es que ese maldito Taisho no sufrirá de su castigo por mucho tiempo…-

Kouga se rio de nuevo… -Y porque no vas y le cuentas lo que le pasara a Kagome por SU culpa… te aseguro que será muy bueno dejarle atormentado de esa forma toda la noche…- Naraku se rio y sus ojos brillaron de emoción… -si… es una muy buena idea…- Naraku se puso de pie y cerro su capa abrazándose… -El frio si que esta empeorando no crees…- Kouga asintió… -Me iré a dormir yo también… una cama caliente es de lo mejor… aunque claro que es mejor si hay una mujer contigo jijijiji…-

Naraku salió de la habitación y camino junto con Kouga en silencio por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación donde Kouga se quedaría- Bien señor Oda… creo que hasta aquí me quedo yo…- Naraku asintió y le dio la mano… -Gracias por acompañarme en la búsqueda señor Sagara… espero que encuentre a una mujer para casarse que si sea digna…- Kouga se rio y asintió finalmente entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta despacio tras de el…

Naraku siguió avanzando… sabiendo que Onigumo venia siguiéndole… hasta que finalmente llego al pasillo oscuro que el llevaría hasta la celda de Inuyasha… -Naraku… romperás nuestro trato de nuevo???...- Naraku se rio… -Claro que no… tu cumpliste muy bien y yo hare lo mismo… puedes darle la vida de Kagome a Tsubaki cuando ella haya dado a luz a ese bastardo…- Onigumo no le vio muy contento… -Estas seguro??? No creo que me convenga tal cosa con Tsubaki…-

Naraku llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y recordó a alguien… -Kagura… puedes darle la juventud de Kagura…- Onigumo se acerco a Naraku… tanto que quedo frente a el colgado desde el techo con la ayuda de sus telarañas… -Naraku… Naraku… estas seguro??? Le pedirías a Kagura que fuera contigo a esa misma cabaña y yo le enredara con mis telarañas para que Tsubaki hiciera lo suyo???...- Naraku asintió… -Y no te haría falta???...- Naraku le sonrió…

-Me quedaría su hermana Kanna… esta bien…- Onigumo se rio por lo bajo… -Si que eres perverso Naraku… incluso tal vez… un poco mas que yo…- Naraku le sonrió… -Pues claro… además… nunca e creído que Kagura me haya sido fiel así que… para que perdonar su vida???… me servirá mas de esa forma…- Onigumo se rio de nuevo… -Esta bien Naraku… se lo informare a Tsubaki… y veré si acepta… tu solo recuerda no romper nuestros tratos mientras aun existan…- Naraku asintió… y la araña subió despacio por sus telaraña hasta el techo y marchándose sin dejar resto de su presencia…

Naraku sonrió de nuevo y siguió subiendo las gradas… hasta finalmente ver la tenue luz que los guardias que había dejado vigilando al chico constantemente encendieron se vio por las gradas oscuras que le faltaban por recorrer… siguió avanzando y vio a Bankotsu sentado en un banco con un pañuelo limpiando su espada… volteo a ver a Inuyasha y no el encontró en la celda… se preocupo y siguió con su mirada hasta la siguiente y le vio en el lugar con la capa de Bankotsu cubriéndole… frunció el ceño y se acerco al guardia…

-Bankotsu!!! Que esta pasando aquí???... porque esa bestia esta cubierta!!!??? Y que hace en la otra celda???!!!...- Bankotsu vio un poco preocupado a Naraku mientras Inuyasha le veía con rabia… Naraku… maldito fuera… lo odiaba… lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida… le analizo durante todo el rato y encontró algo que antes hubiera creído imposible si se lo hubieran dicho…

Si había alguien podía hacerle mas daño que Kikyo y ese había sido ese maldito mal nacido frente a el… el y esa maldita araña le habían arruinado su vida… el estaba feliz y seguro con Kagome lejos del castillo… no tenia idea de cómo les habían encontrado si era imposible que hubieran seguido su rastro… vio a Naraku gritarle mas a Bankotsu y suspiro recordando porque el guerrero tenia su respeto y agradecimiento…

**---Flash back---**

-maldita sea…- Inuyasha sintió las lagrimas bajar por su rostro calentando su piel… el frio era horrendo pero su corazón estaba destrozado… todo había ido tan bien… había pasado momentos maravillosos que nunca pudo haber imaginado con Kagome… estaban a salvo… estaban a un paso de la libertad y la felicidad… tan solo el se recuperara de la apaleada que la serpiente le había dado cargaría a Kagome en su espalda y la llevaría lejos de ese lugar… no donde sus padres… pero si a un lugar tranquilo donde a nadie les conociera… incluso vivir ellos dos solos en algún bosque estaría bien… donde nadie les lastimara ni les molestara… solo ellos dos solos juntos y felices…

Pero no… sus sueños… todos… todo lo que siempre había deseado y lo había saboreado levemente se vino abajo… Naraku… ese maldito Naraku y ese maldito Kouga de mierda los habían encontrado… le quitaron a Kagome y la llevaron a un lugar desconocido para el… y luego lo había arrastrado por la nieve con la ayuda de los caballos de vuelta al palacio… y lo había arrastrado gradas arriba… y lo había permitido… si…

Si porque sabía que Naraku era capaz de matar a Kagome… lo sabia perfectamente por la mirada en sus ojos y por su olor… sabia que sus amenazas eran ciertas y no le importaría nada con tal de sentirse bien al hacerlos ver completamente miserables… al arruinar mas sus almas y destrozar aun mas sus corazones… porque era lo que el deseaba… porque era de esos sujetos que no soportaban ver a alguien feliz… si ellos no lo eran en esa forma…

Y ahí había estado… quien sabe cuanto tiempo en ese espantoso lugar… hasta que cambiaron de guardia y llego ese estúpido sujeto… Jakotsu… -Hola precioso…- le gruño y le vio con odio… no iba a responder a ninguna maldita pregunta… -No tienes frio??? Mira que me congelo y tu no tienes ropa…- Inuyasha simplemente el vio con deseos de asesinarlo… 'oh!!! es cierto!!! gracias por recordarme que no tengo ninguna maldita ropa y me estoy congelando…' le gruño… 'Maldito estúpido…'

Entonces para su sorpresa tomo las llaves de la celda y la abrió dejándole una oportunidad para escapar… pero… 'No… si intento escapar… Naraku… Naraku la matara…' Inuyasha suspiro resignado y bajo su mirada también bajando sus orejitas… Jakotsu le vio y se sonrojo emocionado… -Ahhhhhh!!! Que orejas mas lindas y preciosas…- antes de que Inuyasha comprendiera muy bien la situación el sujeto ya estaba prácticamente sobre el… con sus manos intentando agarrar sus orejas…

Inuyasha levanto su rostro y le gruño mostrando sus dientes y su rostro furioso… -No te atrevas a tocarme maldito imbécil!!!...- Jakotsu le sonrió y sin que el chico pudiera predecirlo llevo su mano hasta su mimbro casi congelado como el resto de su cuerpo… antes de darse cuenta ya había roto las cadenas de sus manos y estaba sobre el sujeto prácticamente estrangulándolo… -Maldito maricon como te atreves a tocarme así???!!! voy a matarte!!! en serio voy a…-

-Jakotsu!!! Inuyasha!!!...- Bankotsu corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar separando a Inuyasha con cuidado pero fuerza del sujeto sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo era increíblemente baja… Inuyasha se sentó al lado de la pared llevando una de sus manos hasta su muñeca sintiendo la sangre caliente bajar por sus manos… vio el pequeño trozo de tela que había caído de una de sus muñecas al romper las cadenas y sintió que su corazón se partía recogiéndole con cuidado y llevándole junto a su rostro…

Kagome había puesto eso en su muñeca… con cuidado… despacio… con…amor… Inuyasha sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo al recordar a la muchacha cuando un grito de Jakotsu le sorprendió… y comprendió que no había prestado atención a su entorno viendo a Bankotsu golpear a Jakotsu molesto… -Eres un idiota!!! imagina lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido!!!??? Como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa!!!??? Que no tienes cerebro???...- Jakotsu simplemente bajo su mirada y Bankotsu lo mando lejos del lugar…

Bankotsu le miro un poco apenado… -Lo lamento… Jakotsu es así…- Inuyasha asintió viendo al sujeto de forma extraña… -No vas a flagelarme o algo así por haberme soltado y golpeado a ese sujeto???…- Bankotsu negó suavemente con su cabeza y llevo sus manos hasta su cuello soltando su capa… se acerco a Inuyasha y la extendió hacia el… Inuyasha le vio extrañado encogido contra la pared… -Tómala… o vas a congelarte…- Inuyasha le vio extrañado pero acepto la prenda… si… de hecho se estaba congelando…

-Gracias…-Bankotsu asintió y le tendió la mano… -Lo lamento pero debo de ponerte en la otra celda o Naraku me matara…- Inuyasha asintió viendo al sujeto extrañamente interesado en su supervivencia… le hizo caso y se sentó en el otro lugar sintiéndose un poco mejor al estar un poco envuelto por la prenda… -Gracias…- Bankotsu le sonrió… -No te preocupes… siempre escuche que tu familia era muy noble…- Inuyasha le vio extrañado… -Acaso… crees en mi inocencia???...- Bankotsu asintió…

-No en la de esta momento… porque… pues era obvio que no habían estado rezando antes de que llegáramos… pero si respecto a Kikyo…- Inuyasha se sorprendió… -Co… como???...- Bankotsu le sonrió… -Porque yo la conocí… bueno… antes que tu…- Inuyasha le vio extrañado y Bankotsu salió del lugar sentándose en un banco mas cerca de el y acercando el fuego a ellos… -Lo lamento… quisiera acercarle mas a ti pero…- Inuyasha le vio sonriendo a pesar de la situación… -Gracias…- Bankotsu asintió…

-Lo se porque la conocí a ella y a su prometido… Onigumo…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido… -Ella iba a casarse con una… araña???...- Bankotsu negó suavemente con la cabeza… -No… el es humano… lo que sucede… es que le había prometido a Kikyo que ella seria reina… su reina… pero no había ningún reino que les perteneciera… así que hizo un trato con una bruja… y… las cosas no le salieron bien… Kikyo te conoció y la bruja les dijo que si estaba contigo seria reina… onigumo se enfureció porque el lo que deseaba era ser rey… ofendió a la bruja y ella le convirtió en lo que tu conoces… una araña…-

Inuyasha vio a Bankotsu sorprendido y herido a la vez… no mucho… porque era Kagome la dueña de su corazón… pero saber que Kikyo realmente le mintió… TODO el tiempo… desde que se conocieron… que solamente tenia que idear sus planes… le hizo sentir miserable y se pregunto porque razón el destino no le llevo hacia Kagome en lugar de esa maldita mujer… suspiro… pero eso ya era el pasado… aunque si eso no hubiera sucedido el no hubiera conocido a Kagome de la forma en la que lo hizo y se hubiera sentido feliz… lleno y vivo… aunque fuera por un día… por unos instantes…

-Ya… veo… pero… como sabes todo eso???...- Bankotsu le sonrió… -Porque uno de mis hermanos de batalla… Tsuikotsu le conocía a ella muy bien… el era doctor a parte de asesino y pues… un doctor malo podría decirse… el hizo que Kikyo abortara varias veces… pero claro que antes le daba ella su recompensa…- Inuyasha gruño… 'Puta… maldita mentirosa… puta!!!...' Bankotsu vio la expresión enfadada de Inuyasha y suspiro…

-Mi hermano siempre le pedía los motivos por los cuales lo hacia… y pues… si… ella siempre lo hacia… y cuando ella quería hacer la farsa para inculparte… fue su mismo hijo al que mi hermano mato… primero la embarazo y luego la golpeo hasta hacer que perdiera al bebe… y pues… la evidencia tenia que ser obvia para tu familia…- Inuyasha vio a Bankotsu con un poco de esperanza de probar su inocencia… aunque fuera ya muerto pero en fin ante su padre… así tal vez podrían salvar a Kagome si no es que la mataban con el…

-Bankotsu… tu hermano… Tsuikotsu aun sigue con vida???...- Bankotsu le sonrió… -Si…- Inuyasha asintió… -Bankotsu… se que no te conozco… pero… puedes decirle a Miroku… o a Sesshomaru… que si me ayudas y probar mi inocencia… que yo deseaba que te den la equivalencia de mi Tetsaiga…- Bankotsu le vio extrañado… -tu… Tetsaiga???...- Inuyasha asintió… -Ellos comprenderán y sabrán que es verdad lo que yo te he dicho…- Bankotsu asintió… -No deberías preocuparte… lo hare… limpiare tu nombre… siento no haberlo hecho antes… pero… no te había reconocido hasta que mataste a los tigres… y pues… Naraku no me dejo salir del castillo… no podre hasta dentro de tres días…-

Inuyasha asintió… -Gracias Bankotsu… te deberé tanto…- Bankotsu asintió… -No hay problema… las mujeres como Kikyo nunca me agradaron… y desconcentraba a mi hermano para las batallas… lo herían mas… y no atendía bien a sus pacientes…- Inuyasha asintió… -Gracias de todas formas…- ambos se sonrieron y Bankotsu suspiro… -Bueno… creo que mi espada necesita un poco de brillo…- Bankotsu saco su espada y comenzó a darle brillo… era una lastima… que fueran a matar al príncipe… no le gustaba le idea de que hicieran tal cosa…

**---Fin flash back---**

-Señor… es que Jakotsu lo soltó… bueno… en parte… y…- Naraku le vio furioso… -Jakotsu!!!??? Donde esta ese imbécil???...- Bankotsu le detuvo… -No se enfade señor ya lo golpeé y lo mande lejos… pero la celda ya no funcionaba así que puse al Sr. Taisho en al otra celda…- Naraku le vio con una sonrisa burlona… -Ese no es ningún señor… es una bestia sin honor ni nada por el estilo… porque le cubres???...- Bankotsu suspiro… -Porque podría morir de frio señor…-

Inuyasha vio a Naraku con rabia… y este le sonrió… -Me vas a gruñir bestia???...- Inuyasha le vio furioso y Naraku camino hasta el… Bankotsu comprendió y abrió la celda apresurado… Naraku finalmente llego hasta Inuyasha y tiro la capa de Bankotsu a un lado sonriéndole… -Con que puedes soltarte de esos grilletes…- Inuyasha le vio enfadado y Naraku miro en el piso… un clavo… y luego otro… sonrió y lo tomo encontrando un pequeño martillo también… -Bueno… creo que entonces tendremos que clavarte a la pared…-Inuyasha vio petrificado como Naraku llevaba el gran clavo a su muñeca antes de los grilletes y golpeaba con fuerza…

------

Un grito… un grito muy fuerte llego hasta los oídos de Kagome… la chica se estremeció reconociendo la voz de Inuyasha… se puso de pie abrazándose con la capa que había en aquel baúl que aun tenia y por suerte no le habían quitado… y se acerco a la puerta de madera golpeándola con las lagrimas ya derramándose de sus ojos… -Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- se dejo caer de rodillas contra la puerta en el frio suelo… ese maldito cuarto… no tenia ni siquiera ventanas… y era del tamaño de la cama de Inuyasha… podría desesperarse con facilidad… y mas aun estando en semejante situación completamente a oscuras y congelándose… -Inuyasha…-

------

Inuyasha vio a Naraku sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban… maldita sea… era lo mas doloroso que había sentido en toda su vida… físicamente… definitivamente ya no tenia fuerzas o deseos para gruñirle a Naraku… ni siquiera para mirarle… dejo su cabeza gacha e intento respirar… y no moverse… pero lo peor es que por la forma en que Naraku le había dejado… no estaba ni completamente arrodillado ni sentado sobre sus tobillos… así que debía de mantenerse en el aire… y si se movía un poco… dolía…

-Bien bestia… ahora vas a escucharme…- Naraku volteo a ver a Bankotsu y le indico con una mano que saliera… Bankotsu lo hizo y cerro la puerta del pasillo… Naraku volteo a ver a Inuyasha y tomo el banco de Bankotsu dejándolo en el interior de la celda… y comenzando a hablar… -Sabes bestia… conseguí que perdonaran la vida de Kagome…- Inuyasha levanto la mirada… viendo sus ojos y oliendo que no mentía… Naraku sonrió mas ampliamente… -Por nueve meses…-

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se partía y volvió a bajar su mirada… -Dijiste… dijiste que si hacia todo esto iban a perdonarla…- Naraku rio suavemente e Inuyasha sintió su sangre arder y el inmenso deseo de gruñirle y liberarse… pero parte de un clavo quebró parte de uno de sus huesos… y si se liberaba o se movía su hueso se rompería completamente y estaba seguro de que seria algo MUY doloroso… y no sabría decir si seria capaz de poder ser lo suficientemente rápido como para rescatar a Kagome y huir del lugar en esas deplorables condiciones…

-Por nueve meses… mientras ella termina de dejar crecer ese bastardo tuyo…- Inuyasha volvió a levantar su mirada hacia Naraku sorprendido… -No… te equivocas… ella no esta embarazada… ella no… yo no…- Naraku le vio enfadado… -Mentira!!!... no vas a engañarme…- Inuyasha le vio al borde del pánico… -No!!! Naraku créeme ella no… yo no… yo no le hice nada… ella aun es una virgen…- Naraku le vio molesto… -Estas loco… como va a serlo después de que los encontramos de esa forma…-

Inuyasha le vio enfadado… -Teníamos frio!!! Era una forma de calentarnos!!!...- Naraku le vio enfadado… -No me levantes la voz Taisho…- Inuyasha volvió a bajar su mirada exhausto… Naraku no iba a creerle… en ese momento pensó en decirles que lo comprobara un doctor… pero recordó haber roto aquella barrera… 'No!!! Como fui tan estúpido…' Inuyasha suspiro… 'No… no fui estúpido… creí que era real y definitivo… que era seguro y que dentro de un día estaríamos casados y no pasaría una noche mas sin ser mía…' Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo…

Naraku sonrió al ver a Inuyasha resignado y sin argumentos… -La dejaremos aquí… en este mismo lugar… por nueve meses… y después del parto… morirá… y tu no podrás hacer nada… porque estarás… bien MUERTO!!!...- Naraku se puso de pie enfadado y le dio una patada en el rostro a Inuyasha haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared con la boca sangrando…

-Mírame cuando te hablo bestia…- Inuyasha levanto su rostro hacia el… y Naraku sonrió viendo las lagrimas en sus ojos y la sangre bajar por su mentón… -Por… porque… porque has venido a decirme esto???...- Naraku le sonrió… -Para que sufras… sabes… si ese bastardo es un hombre… lo "entrenare" para que sea justo como yo… lo manipulare y tendré el control del reino… y si es una niña…- Inuyasha vio como la sonrisa perversa de Naraku se hacia mas amplia…

-La hare MIA…- Inuyasha le gruño y Naraku le dio otro golpe… -Que no me gruñas bestia… pero será TU culpa…- Inuyasha se recordó que Kagome no estaba esperando ningún bebe… pero solo el hecho de pensar que tal cosa fuera cierta… le hacia erizarse… suspiro resignado… Naraku había llegado a torturarlo y lo estaba logrando de forma sorprendentemente efectiva… -Y que si… que si… Kagome no esta embarazada???...- la sonrisa en el rostro de Naraku siguió igual de amplia… -Pues… entonces… solucionamos el problema…-

Inuyasha levanto su rostro y vio su sonrisa… -Si ella no esta esperando ningún bebe… YO hare que lo haga…- Inuyasha le gruño e intento acercarse a el para si quiera poder morderle sin darse cuenta sacando mas sangre de sus heridas y viendo como Naraku se reía y se ponía de pie… -Eso seria bueno para mi… mas aun… porque tal vez podría creer que si te gane… que ella nunca fue tuya… y bueno… que su inocencia será mía…- Inuyasha le gruño… lo odiaba… con toda su alma lo odiaba… -Si haces algo así… el perro de la montaña te maldecirá en mi nombre Naraku… lo juro!!!...- Naraku le sonrió… -Pues inténtalo…-

Inuyasha vio al sujeto darse la vuelta y marcharse despacio… el príncipe trago lentamente sintiendo el sabor de su sangre… maldito… maldito… las lagrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos al pensar en Kagome… en su Kagome indefensa ante ese mounstro y sin el ahí para protegerla…Bankotsu entro y vio a Inuyasha sintiéndose terrible… Naraku… si era un mounstro… se apresuro a llegar cerca de el y le coloco su capa de nuevo…

-Bankotsu… podrías… hacer algo… por mi???...- Bankotsu asintió… -Por favor… después de limpiar mi nombre… dile… a Sesshomaru… o a Miroku... si puedes… incluso a mi padre… que lo único que yo deseo… es que protejan a Kagome en mi lugar… que la amo… y que nunca fue mía…- Bankotsu le vio sorprendido… -Inuyasha… mi lady y tu no…???...- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Yo no la deshonraría Bankotsu… nosotros… teníamos frio eso es todo…-

Bankotsu vio a Inuyasha sintiéndose culpable… tanto que le habían culpado de cosas que no hacia… -Pero Inuyasha… eso puede comprobarse…- Inuyasha negó suavemente con su cabeza… -Yo planeaba hacerla mi esposa Bankotsu… yo pensé… que era mejor… eliminar cosas que mañana por la noche cuando estuviéramos casados y lejos de aquí arruinaran las cosas…- Bankotsu comprendió perfectamente… maldición… no había forma de comprobar que… Inuyasha no había…

-Pero…- Inuyasha suspiro… -Mis dedos Bankotsu…- Bankotsu asintió… -Inuyasha… si pudiéramos hacer algo antes… si no murieras…- Inuyasha sonrío… -Envié a Sango a llamar a mi primo… Miroku… debería de llegar en un día o dos… por favor… no dejes que lastimen a Kagome diles todo…- Bankotsu asintió… -Lo hare Inuyasha… te lo prometo… - Inuyasha levanto su mirada y le sonrío antes de desmallarse…

------

-maldición… no podemos ir mas rápido???… sabes que cada minuto cuenta…- Inu no Taisho vio a Sesshomaru inquiero… -Tranquilo hijo… a este paso llegaremos después del amanecer…- Sesshomaru suspiro… pero para el no era suficiente llegar después… era seguro que si Inuyasha seguía con vida pudieran querer asesinarle al amanecer… abrió la puerta del carruaje y brinco…

Izayoi le busco y le vio corriendo a su lado… el carruaje avanzo mas rápido y Sesshomaru le siguió el paso corriendo… 'Inuyasha… hermano… voy salvarte… no voy a dejar que mueras… por algo así…' Inu no Taisho veía a su hijo sorprendido… Sesshomaru nunca había querido a Inuyasha… le culpaba de la muerte de su madre… y tampoco a Izayoi… pero su forma de ser cambio desde que el desterró a Inuyasha… y ahora se estaba esforzando por salvarle…

Cuando el problema con Inuyasha se dio… Sesshomaru le dijo… le dijo que Inuyasha no iba a ser el perjudicado sino que lo iban a matar a el... Inuyasha nunca hizo algo para salvarlo ni para salvarse a si mismo porque no estaba a su alcance… nunca había estado enterado de la supuesta traición que Kikyo había cometido contra el pero… pero si acaso eso era verdad… Sesshomaru ahora respetaba mas a Inuyasha… por haber vivido todo ese tiempo sin ellos y su ayuda…

Pero hasta entonces pudo analizar algo… como???… de que forma podría recompensar a Inuyasha si es que tenían pruebas de que el no lastimo a Kikyo???… que lo que el dijo era verdad y el nunca puso una mano sobre la muchacha???… los doctores les dijeron que ella ya no era una doncella y que de hecho había perdido un bebe antes de llegar ahí… pero no había forma de comprobarle… la pegunta era… una mujer podría hacerle eso a su hijo aun no nacido y a su cuerpo… con tal de que ellos le creyeran??? Que era tan importante como para hacer tal cosa???

Suspiro… no lo sabia… el no le encontraba sentido… pero lo que necesitaba ahora era saber… como miraría a Inuyasha a la cara en dado caso el siempre hubiera sido inocente??? La pregunta le hizo estremecerse… no se sentía capaz de tal cosa… no seria capaz de perdonarse a si mismo por haberle hecho algo tan terrible a su hijo… por haberle desterrado y haber desconfiado de el… y de pronto noto como las cosas se veían a su favor… a favor de su honorable… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha era su hijo… Inuyasha siempre había sido un hombre correcto y derecho… de honor y con palabra… Inuyasha… quien estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un crimen que tampoco había cometido… el pobre chico se la pasaba su vida siendo acusado de cosas terribles… y que haría el si ninguna de ellas era cierta??? Que podría hacer???... no lo sabia… pero de algo estaba seguro…a Inuyasha… nadie iba a matarlo… no si no era en alguna batalla durante alguna guerra…

Inu no Taisho se sintió determinado… y abrió otra de las puertas del carruaje brincando… Izayoi vio sorprendida a dos de los tres hombres que amaba mas en ese mundo correr para salvar al tercero… llevo sus manos hasta su pecho mirando el cielo… -Inuyasha…- su corazón dolía… nunca podría recuperarse de la perdida si no llegaban a tiempo para salvar a Inuyasha… tenían QUE hacerlo… ella no podía dejar morir a su único hijo… -Inuyasha…-

Así pareciendo interminable ese largo camino para ellos finalmente se acercaron a la pendiente que les llevaba hacia el valle con las luces del amanecer comenzando a aparecer en el horizonte… Izayoi se sujeto con fuerza dentro del carruaje cuando aumento la velocidad por la pendiente y los hombres afuera también lo hicieron… tenían que llegar a tiempo… Inu no Taisho vio que el sol aun no salía… pero que estaban cerca… esperaba que aun estuvieran a tiempo de salvar a su hijo…

Sesshomaru vio como por fin llegaban al pueblo… y seguían sin detenerse su camino hacia el palacio… finalmente vieron las puertas cerca de ellos y se sintieron emocionados… esperaban no llegar tarde al lugar… Inu no Taisho abrió los ojos mas ampliamente… sangre… el olor de la sangre de Inuyasha llego hasta el… y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru… -Cuida a tu madre!!! Me adelantare!!!...- Sesshomaru asintió… ya había comenzado a percibir el olor a sangre y estaba comenzando a preocuparse mas de la cuenta…

Inu no Taisho corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y brinco sobre la gran puerta del palacio llegando hacia el otro lado… al llegar a la puerta para entrar al palacio no le importo y tiro la puerta hacia abajo… corrió siguiendo el olor de la sangre hasta finalmente llegar a un salón grande con poca gente en su interior… y lo vio… su hijo… estaba de rodillas con su cabeza apoyada en una mesa de metal y otro sujeto listo para cortar su cabeza… se enfureció… y empujo al sujeto lejos mirando a todos los demás furioso…

-Exijo que me expliquen que trato es este!!!??? Quien les a dado el derecho de hacerle algo así a MI HIJO!!!???...- Naraku sintió que se iba de espaldas al igual que el obispo… Inu no Taisho estaba evidentemente furioso… e Inuyasha a penas y pudo levantarse mirando a su padre… sonrió suavemente… no había tenido que morir para que le perdonara… tal vez Miroku y Sesshomaru ayudaron…

Naraku dio un paso al frente inclinándose levemente ante el rey de la montaña… -Su majestad… lo sentimos pero todos habían escuchado que Inuyasha había sido desterrado y desheredado… y que usted ya no le consideraba como su hijo…- Inu no Taisho le vio furioso… -Eso es probable… pero e cambiado de opinión… y aun así… a cualquier aldeano… a ningún aldeano de MI reino se el trata de esta forma tan… cruel y despiadada… y mucho menos seria capaz de permitir tal trato en contra de MI HIJO!!!- Inu no Taisho llevo sus mansos hasta su cuello y se quito su capa inclinándose sobre su hijo y cubriéndole…

-Espere!!! Usted puede ser el rey de la montaña Sr. Taisho… pero aquí nuestros asuntos los tratamos notros y nuestras leyes deben de ser respetadas…- Inu no Taisho voltea a ver al obispo furioso… -Pues MIS leyes también se respetan y ustedes les han quebrantado!!!...- Inu no Taisho les gruño y Kouga llego hasta el… -Escuche… esa BESTIA a manchado a MI prometida y no voy a perdonarle…- Inu no Taisho el gruño a Kouga… -Tu como puedes comprobarlo???!!!...- Kouga sonrió y señalo hasta una mujer que estaba llorando y mirándoles sorprendido al ver que estaba simplemente cubierta con una capa también…

-Por decoro le cubrimos… no porque estaba en el mismo estado que esta bestia… los dos juntitos en una cabaña ayer por la tarde…- Inu no Taisho estaba punto de dejar ahí a Inuyasha cuando vio a Sesshomaru y a Izayoi entrar en el lugar… la reina grito y corrió… -Inuyasha!!! Mi bebe!!!...- Inuyasha alzo su mirada y se sintió seguro al ser abrazado por su madre… -Ma… dre…- Izayoi no pudo resistirlo y dejo que las lagrimas mojaran el cabello de su hijo… -Oh… Inu… Inuyasha…-

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia el guardia que sostenía a Kagome y le soltó al verle fruncir el ceño… -Pues si piensan que mi hermano le a hecho algo a esta mujer vendrá con nosotros… y se casaran de ser necesario…- Kagome abrazo a Sesshomaru y el camino despacio con la chica hacia su familia… Inuyasha vio a Kagome mirándole preocupado mientras su padre le ayudaba a ponerse de pie… -Puedes caminar???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza… -No… creo poder… hacerlo solo…-

Inu no Taisho llevaba a Inuyasha hacia la puerta con Izayoi abrazándole y Sesshomaru llevaba a Kagome cargada en sus brazos hasta que Naraku y Kouga se interpusieron en su camino… -Si se los llevan de acá… esteran declarándonos la guerra Taisho…- Inu no Taisho vio a Naraku sorprendido…y Kouga igualmente determinado… -pues entonces que así sea…- el hombre paso junto a ellos ignorándoles… si ellos querían guerra… pues guerra tendrían…

-Espera padre… Bankotsu… que Bankotsu regrese con… nosotros…- Inu no Taisho se volteo y llamo a Bankotsu… el chico llego ante su presencia despacio junto con sus hermanos e Inu no Taisho les ofreció muchas cosas y ellos felices renunciaron a Naraku… los siete hermanos les siguieron también fuera del castillo… las cosas tenían que aclararse pronto… muy pronto…

_**Viernes **__**8 de febrero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! ****Aquí toy… me tarde en publicar este cap porque si que lo leí y lo leí para que no tuviera errores xD… y pues e tenido dos pesadillas horripilantes T-T y quería ocuparlas para Mis ojos… pero estoy escribiendo una segunda versión de Tu fuiste mi luz… bueno dos fics a la vez porque tengo dos versiones divididas de la misma una con personajes originales y personalidades originales… y pues otra modificando levemente las personalidades de nuestros personajes estupendos creados por Rumiko Takahashi xD… espero tener algunos caps pronto para subirles los fics xD…**

**Weno weno regresando al fic… por ahí me mandaron criticas… y pos… lo de los puntos ****suspensivos… estaba pensando en cambiarlo… el one-shot que tengo desde hace un siglo y que por fin casi e terminado… 15 paginas de lemon xD… quise escribirlo de forma "Normal" con puntos y comas y eso… pero no funciono… no pase de un párrafo sin usar los puntos suspensivos… en serio… creo que para la universidad voy a tener problemas con ello… en serio para mis trabajos del cole… cuando aun estaba en el cole xD… las introducciones y las conclusiones de los trabajos… esas palabras inútiles… las hacia con puntos suspensivos y luego las corregía xD… yo se que es un mal habito… pero weno weno vere si en estos nuevos dos fics… puedo cambiar la cosa xD…**

**Y pos… de ahí los errores de ****gramática y eso… pos… es porque no releía nunc los caps… de hecho los empecé a leer hace poco porque antes ni me preocupaba por ello xD… y pues… de ahí… la otra observación no la entendí xD… ah!!! Y lo del ooc que no entendí muy bien espero haberlo solucionado como querían xD… **

Weno weno gracias todo el mundo por leer mis fics xD… _**Sandi!!!**_ Gomen gomen!!! Yo se que taba MUY rara la ultima vez que hablamos!!! En serio!!! Gomen gomen!!! Y gracias por leer mi fic T-T eres super wena onda… y pos ya no toy en el mismo camino de antes… y pos gomen gomen no me e conectado en el msn porque pos e estado muy ocupada buscando universidades en estados unidos para mis nuevos fics xD… weno weno GRACIAS!!! Eres súper… y pos espero que te vaya súper en la u… yo ya casi entro xD… weno weno te diría que te dedico el cap pero… no creo que un Inuyasha clavado en la pares y casi desangrándose sufriendo de hipotermia sea una buena dedicatoria xD… asi que pos digamos que te mando un súper saludo… sayito!!!

**Gracias a todo el mundo por leer mis fics!!!**

**PD: Jijijiji casi se me olvidaba… por ahí alguien me pregunto que de donde rayos me fluía tanto lemon… y que por ahí algunas escritoras usaban sus propias experiencias de "inspiración"… y pos que si yo hacia lo mismo u … pos nop… nada que ver… ni yo misma se de donde sale tanto lemon en serio… pero no podría usar ninguna experiencia como inspiración porque no hay ninguna … cosa que no se si es buena o mala… ¬¬ no creo que haya ningún hombre que lo merezca ¬¬ pero en fin xD… creo que es producto de mi pura y abundante IMAGINACION como Bob Esponja xD… en ese capitulo en el que hacia que una caja tuviera vida xD… jjijijijiji weno weno… espero haber respondido a la pregunta o sayito!!!...**


	9. Chapter 9 Verdades

**Capitulo 9 "Verdades"**

Todos salieron mas que trastornados de lugar y comprendieron que no cabían en el carruaje que los Taisho habían traído… pero por suerte un aldeano les invito al refugio que Miroku había hecho para las personas del pueblo… Kagome veía el lugar con lagrimas en los ojos sin poder imaginar lo que Naraku le oculto todo el tiempo… no podía creer la gran cantidad de crueldad que había en su corazón… tanto como para dejar al pueblo en la miseria mientras el se la pasaba tranquilo y caliente en el palacio… mas aun sintió rabia la pensar de que quería apoderarse el control total para seguir atormentando a las personas de el valle…

Inuyasha cayo al suelo en cuanto su padre lo soltó sin intención y Kagome corrió a su lado… Inuyasha abrazo a la muchacha con suavidad cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su aroma… -Estas… bien??...- Kagome asintió sin soltar al chico y el suspiro… al menos a Kagome no le habían lastimado tanto… Izayoi veía aterrada la situación… no podía creer que tales cosas estuvieran sucediendo… no podía creer que su bebe hubiera estado viviendo de esa forma… entonces con sus manos formo dos puños apretados jurándose a si misma que si Kikyo les había mentido… iba a pagar… y MUY caro… porque nadie… nadie lastimaba a su bebe…

Un anciano se acerco a ellos y vio a Inuyasha sorprendido… se acerco a ellos y se arrodillo frente a el… -Inuyasha?? Se encuentra bien??...- Inuyasha levanto el rostro levemente y vio al anciano… el chico le sonrió… -No estoy muerto o si??...- el anciano le sonrió y se puso de pie caminando despacio de vuelta hacia la gente… Sesshomaru se inclino a su lado… -Inuyasha… tu viviste así… todo este… tiempo??...- Inuyasha asintió… -hasta que Kagome me llevo al palacio…- Izayoi les vio con lagrimas en sus ojos siendo reprimidas por ella… viendo como venia el anciano de vuelta hacia ellos con ropa y dos platos de sopa… Inuyasha le vio sorprendido y el señor se los dio… -Tome… lo necesita usted y su señora… si los demás quieren pueden venir…-

Los demás asintieron y siguieron al señor junto con los siete hermanos guerreros… Inu no Taisho se acerco al anciano… -Señor… usted conoce a Inuyasha??...- el anciano le sonrió… -Claro que si… el siempre fue bueno con nosotros… y cazaba animales para ayudarnos a tener un poco de carne… porque en esta situación no podíamos hacer mucho…- Inu no Taisho miro el suelo avergonzado… su hijo era un hombre honorable y confiable… y el… lo había traicionado… el anciano finalmente les llevo hacia donde tenían la comida y ellos comieron… ya que en los últimos días se la habían pasado concentrados en rescatar a Inuyasha… y a los siete guerreros Naraku no les había dado tiempo ni para comer…

-Querido… quiero ir a pedirle perdón a Inuyasha… ambos deberíamos…- el hombre suspiro y abrazo a su esposa dándole un beso fugaz en los labios… -No te preocupes Izayoi… ya lo haremos… aunque no creo que sea el lugar o…- el rey de la montaña guardo silencio al ver a su hijo menor besando con delicadeza a la reina del valle… ya ambos con la ropa que les había dado el anciano… nunca había visto a Inuyasha besar a una mujer… y ya que era la primera vez que le veía hacer tal cosa estaba un poco sorprendido… y a la vez una sonrisa suave se fijo en su rostro… le recordaba a el mismo cuando se veía a escondidas con Izayoi…

Kagome se aferro a Inuyasha cuando se separaron del beso y enterró su rostro en su pecho haciendo que casi cayera de sus hombros la capa que Sesshomaru le había dado… Inuyasha la coloco en su lugar y luego apretó suavemente a la muchacha entre sus brazos… -Kagome…- sentía que las lagrimas recorrían lentamente su rostro… sin motivo alguno pero no les dejo vencerle y les detuvo… para después simplemente apretar con mas fuerza a su cálida Kagome… ahora estaba mejor… ya que lo ultimo que había comido había sido aquel conejo que Kagome cazo para ellos hace mas de un día… ya tendría energías para comenzar a recuperarse…

Inuyasha apretó a Kagome contra su cuerpo con su mano izquierda… mientras que enredo su mano derecha entre sus cabellos aspirando el aroma de la muchacha… para luego comenzar a darle besos pequeños en la sien y bajar hasta sus pómulos apretándola contra su cuerpo y sintiendo que se derretía de ternura por ella… Kagome simplemente se aferro a el con mas fuerza y disfruto de sus caricias… puede que nunca le gustara sentirse débil o pequeña… pero cuando Inuyasha le trataba con ternura o delicadeza… no se sentía débil o pequeña… se sentía amada y protegida… incluso cuando le llamaba literalmente pequeña… amaba que lo hiciera y que la abrazara de esa forma tan profunda…

Inuyasha levanto su mirada colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha sin detener sus caricias o disminuir la fuerza constrictora de su abrazo cerrando los ojos un momento y disfrutando de la paz que le rodeaba cada vez que se encontraba con Kagome de esta forma… sobre todo porque ya no necesitaba estar alerta a su alrededor al hacerlo… ahora Kagome podía estar a su lado y podía gritarlo al mundo sin problema… Inuyasha suspiro… bueno… no tanto así… pero ya no tenían mayor peligro por el que pasar si alguien sabia que se amaban… y a el desde hacia mucho tiempo ya no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de el… Inuyasha abrió los ojos sintiendo a alguien cerca y vio a su padre parado frente a el para su sorpresa…

-Pa… Padre…- Kagome se libero de su abrazo y vio a Sr. Taisho… podía decir ahora porque Inuyasha era tan… hermoso… simple… porque su padre también lo era… -Quiero hablar contigo Inuyasha…- Inuyasha asintió y le sonrió a Kagome… -Ve con mi madre y Sesshomaru… no te preocupes…- Kagome asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al rey de la montaña que le respondió con otra y se alejo despacio yendo a sentarse con la familia de Inuyasha y seis de los siete guerreros… Inuyasha vio a Kagome irse a sentar y comenzar a hablar con su madre sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo como para poder hablar con su padre… Inu no Taisho le vio serio mientras camino a través del lugar… hasta que finalmente se sentaron sobre un poco de paja mirando hacia su familia…

-Inuyasha… sabes que nunca dejaste de ser mi hijo…- Inuyasha fijo su mirada en el suelo dolido… -No… para mi tu incluso habías olvidado mi nombre y mi rostro…- Inu no Taisho vio a su hijo casi ofendido… pero al ver sus ojos tristes fijos en el piso comprendió y llevo una de sus manos alrededor de los hombros del chico abrazando a Inuyasha… Inuyasha vio a su padre interrogante y este le sonrió… -Inuyasha… tu nunca podrías dejar de ser mi hijo…- Inuyasha asintió viéndole conmovido y su padre le dio una palmaditas en la espalda antes de soltarle… -Amas a Kagome Hoyo cierto??...- Inuyasha vio a su padre sorprendido ante tal pregunta pero asintió… -La amo con todo mi ser padre…-

Inu no Taisho le sonio a Inuyasha… y volteo a ver a la muchacha… -Es hermosa… pero quiero que no pienses solamente en eso…- Inuyasha asintió… -Lo se padre… no creas que es SOLO su belleza lo que amo… es ella… su alama… su corazón…- Inu no Taisho asintió de nuevo mirando a la muchacha… -No la has hecho tuya… aun??...- Inuyasha vio a su padre de forma seria y el se sorprendió… -Padre… yo nunca deshonraría una mujer… por mas que ame a Kagome y desee compartir mi cuerpo con ella… se que debemos esperar hasta cazarnos…- Inu no Taisho se sorprendió con la determinación en los ojos de su hijo… que luego se suavizo y se sonrojo… -Aunque… eso no quiere decir que sea la una forma física de demostrar… nuestro amor…-

Inu no Taisho se sorprendió viendo a su hijo sonrojado… -Te refieres a los besos y a los abrazos??…- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… sonrojándose aun mas… -Bueno… besos si… pero no precisamente… en la boca…- Inu no Taisho entonces comprendió dándole otras palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo… -Esta bien Inuyasha… el deshonrar a una mujer… es utilizarla… para servirle a tu cuerpo y luego dejarla abandonada… o complacerte sabiendo que no es el momento… y además arriesgándote a dejar a esa mujer esperando un hijo tuyo que no será bien visto… o bien recibido…- Inuyasha asintió y vio a su padre sin sonrojo alguno… -Entonces… tu… deshonraste a mi madre??...- el hombre asintió sintiéndose de lo peor e iba a responder con algo mas cuando escucharon un grito e Inuyasha corrió hasta Kagome sabiendo que era suyo…

Cuando los Taisho llegaron vieron sorprendidos a Kagome golpeando sin descanso en el rostro al doctor que acompañaba a los guerreros… Inuyasha avanzo hasta la muchacha y la sujeto con delicadeza apartándola de el…- Inuyasha no!! Déjame!! Este maldito… este maldito no me a insultado solo a mi!! Sino también a mi hermana y a mis padres!!...- Inuyasha se sorprendió imaginándose lo que seguía… así que simplemente aparto a Kagome contra su cuerpo con cariño y le dio un beso apasionado… sorprendiendo a los presentes… para cargar a la muchacha sin dejar de besarla hasta llevarla a donde el y su padre habían estado momentos antes…

Inu no Taisho volteo a ver a su esposa… Izayoi tenia sus manos sobre su boca y sus ojos ensanchados estaba libes de sentimiento alguno mientras Sesshomaru veía al sujeto tirado en el piso con la boca ensangrentada sonriendo… -Repítelo… repite lo que dijiste antes… repítelo ante mi padre…- el hombre le vio dudoso y negó con la cabeza rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba… -No… me volverán a golpear…- Bankotsu se acerco a su hermano por detrás y le dio una pequeña patada en la espalda… -Habla Tsuikotsu… o seré yo quien te golpee…- el guerrero suspiro y volteo a ver al rey… -Cuando vi a esa mujer me pareció la viva imagen de Kikyo… y obvio le hable como le hablaría a ella…-

Inu no Taisho volteo a ver a Sesshomaru… -De forma seductora padre… como tu le hablarías a una prostituta…- Inu no Taisho regreso su mirada hacia el sujeto en el piso… y este comprendió… -Pues primero creí que era Kikyo… y ella me pregunto por el paradero de su hermana… y yo le dije que disfrutando de la herencia de algún idiota follando con quien quería porque sus padres nunca le educaron… y que si ella era la hermana seria un placer para mi hacer tratos con ella también…- Inu no Taisho le vio curioso… seguramente no sabia quienes eran… -Que clase de tratos??…- el hombre ensancho su sonrisa… -Abortos…- Inu no Taisho abrió sus ojos mas ampliamente… -Claro… un precio muy caro para cualquiera… pero para mi Kikyo… mmmmmmmmm… su deliciosos cuerpo era suficiente paga…-

Inu no Taisho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… pero no dudaba del hombre… no estaba… mintiendo… -Hermano… déjame informarte… que Inuyasha… el de las orejas en su cabeza… era el prometido de Kikyo…- el hombre vio a Bankotsu sorprendido… y luego miro a Inu no Taisho… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se arrodillo de inmediato a sus pies… -Pe… per… perdóneme su majestad… yo… yo… nunca supe… a quien engañaba Kikyo… si lo hubiera hecho… nunca le habría… ayudado…- el hombre le vio serio… solamente tenia una ultima pregunta… -Dime… el hijo que Kikyo perdió… cuando le golpearon…- el hombre asintió comprendiendo… -Era mi hijo señor… y yo le golpee…- Inu no Taisho asintió… no pudo evitar sentirse de lo peor y volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba su hijo menor…

Inu no Taisho sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver a Inuyasha acariciando suavemente el cabello de Kagome mientras ella dormía en su regazo… su mirada era tan suave y en sus labios se dibujaba una tierna y tranquila sonrisa… ese hombre era toda ternura y amor con esa mujer… seguramente la amaba tanto cuanto decía o mas… y seguramente paso por momentos muy difíciles al conocerla y enterarse de que era la hermana de la víbora que le quito a sus padres… y a su hogar… que le quito sus comodidades y todo cuanto poseía… sabiendo que definitivamente Kikyo era malévola… se sintió como el peor ser sobre este mundo al pensar en todo el daño que le había causado a su hijo y que había aceptado en su casa y como hija a una prostituta cruel y barata… a Kikyo… la rabia le inundo y supo que seria la primera cosa que harían al regresar a casa…

Inu no Taisho comenzó a caminar hacia Inuyasha pero Izayoi se le adelanto yendo rápido hacia su hijo… Inuyasha levanto su mirada y vio a su madre llorando y extendiendo sus brazos… Inuyasha levanto con suavidad a Kagome y le dejo recostada en la paja… se puso de pie y su madre le abrazo con fuera… -oh mi bebe perdóname…- Inuyasha abrazo a su madre con cuidado pero con fuerza escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello… se sentía tan bien abrazarle de nuevo… -no tienes que pedirme perdón por algo por lo que ya te perdone incluso antes de que pasara madre…- Inuyasha simplemente siguió llorando aferrándose a su pequeño Inuyasha… su pequeño Inuyasha que era un caballero… su pequeño Inuyasha abandonado durante tanto tiempo…

Inu no Taisho se acerco a ellos y les abrazo a los dos… Inuyasha sintió que por fin podía estar tranquilo… por fin podría ser visto por sus padres como quien era verdaderamente… finalmente su madre le soltó e Inu no Taisho le vio con la mayor pena del mundo… -Hijo yo…- Inuyasha simplemente abrazo a su padre… -No te preocupes… es algo del pasado…- Inu no Taisho abrazo aun mas a su hijo… -Esa mujer lo pagara muy caro… te lo aseguro…- Inuyasha se separo de el y le vio con un poco de dolor… -No… yo pienso que seria mejor que le dejaran marchar del lugar… y que Kagome nunca se enterara de todo esto… no quiero… no quiero que ella sepa lo que a sucedido…- Inu no Taisho le vio sorprendido y sujeto a su hijo por los hombros… -Pero hijo!! Esa mujer tiene que pagar y…- Inuyasha movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… -Si eso no hubiera sucedido como fue…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome… -Yo no la hubiera conocido…- Inuyasha volteo a ver a su padre fijamente… -Y yo hasta pude haberme casado con ella… de no haber descubierto sus planes de asesinar a Sesshomaru antes…-

Inu no Taisho vio a su hijo sorprendido… de ser el estaría ansioso porque esa mujer muriera… pero lo único que Inuyasha quería esta estar tranquilo con Kagome… el chico se dio la vuelta lentamente y regreso a sentarse al lado de Kagome dejando su cabeza sobre su regazo de nuevo acariciando su cabello y mirándole con tranquilidad… entonces Inu no Taisho lo supo… haría todo por ganar esa guerra que se les venia encima para dejar a su hijo tranquilo y feliz al lado de la que se convertiría en su esposa tan solo llegaran a su hogar…

--

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente mirando hacia su alrededor… vio a los Taisho dormidos cerca de ella… a excepción de uno… se levanto parpadeando varias veces ansiando encontrarle… -Inuyasha…- se puso de pie y miro la fogata casi extinguida y un poco alejados del lugar a los siete guerreros… se restregó los ojos y comenzó a caminar despacio por el lugar decidida a buscar el rio para lavarse la cara y de paso ver si Inuyasha se encontraba cerca… mirando la luna o algo por el estilo… camino despacio sobre la tierra golpeando una que otra piedra en el estrecho camino… finalmente vio el árbol y los arbustos espesos tras los que estaba el rio y avanzo a través de estos finalmente encontrando a quien buscaba abriendo los ojos anchamente… ahí estaba su amado Inuyasha… de espaldas a ella fijando su atención en su cabello y mostrándole su espalda húmeda y reluciente ante la luz de la luna… no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gemido al bajar su vista y ver su cola y parte de su trasero…

Inuyasha se volteo y vio a la chica sonrojada frente a el… no pudo evitar sonreírle y comenzar a avanzar hacia la chica sonrojada y cohibida… Kagome llevo una mano a su pecho y se alejo un poco de el… vio que intento hablar pero el no la dejo salto fura del rio y frente a ella teniendo cuidado de no mojarle… movió un mechón rebelde hacia atrás de su oreja y la dio un suave beso… -Quieres bañarte conmigo??…- Kagome se sonrojo aun mar y trato de evitar su mirada pero el coloco su mano en su mentón y le vio fijamente y de inmediato puso percibir un olor muy curioso… no pudo evitar tomar su excitación como una respuesta y llevo sus manos hasta la parte de atrás del vertido sencillo soltando el corsé y dejándole caer de inmediato al suelo sabiendo bien que no había pantaletas debajo esta vez…

Kagome trato de huir y cubrirse pero ya no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo con fuerza… Kagome se sonrojo sintiendo su masculinidad entre ellos… sintiendo su piel tocarle en demasiados lugares… -Inuyasha… nosotros no…- el chico evito que siguiera hablado tomando sus labios en un suave beso haciendo que los pensamientos que permanecían en su mente se desvanecieran lentamente y le abrazara… Inuyasha siguió con el beso suave y cargo a la chica en sus brazos tomando su vestido con cuidado de mojarle lo menos posible y regreso al agua… Kagome ni siquiera había notado esta hasta que se separaron del beso y vio que estaban en una orilla del rio con una pequeña playa y una manta extendida en el lugar y la ropa del chico al lado… Kagome se sonrojo y bajo sus piernas estremeciéndose por lo fría que estaba el agua… -Inuyasha… nosotros no podemos…-

Inuyasha lanzo el vestido de la chica junto a su ropa y la abrazo con fuerza comenzando a alejarles de la orilla… Kagome le vio confundida… había una sonrisa sensual en su rostro… -Inuyasha??...- el chico le sonrió y por fin se detuvo cuando estaban en el medio del rio dejando que la suave corriente acariciara sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos aun mas fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Kagome dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro… Kagome parpadeo varias veces sin comprender nada hasta que el chico comenzó a besar su hombro… Kagome dio un pequeño gimoteo y se estremeció sintiendo su lengua y sus labios avanzar despacio hasta su cuello… no pudo evitar enterrar un poco mas sus dedos en su espalda cuando comenzó a besar su cuello y luego de asegurarse de que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear llevo su boca hasta su oreja y comenzó a pasar su lengua despacio en esta… Kagome dio un gemido y el le levanto un poco alejando sus pies de la arena en el fondo del rio… Kagome gimió aferrándose a el con fuerzas y estremeciéndose entre sus brazos…

-Inuyasha?? Kagome??...- Inuyasha dio la espalda al lado del rio en donde todos se encontraban y volteo a ver hacia el lugar encontrando a Inu no Taisho buscándoles en el mismo lugar en donde Kagome apareció… Inuyasha vio a su padre asentir y darse la vuelta… el sonrió e iba a continuar pero la vos de su padre le detuvo nuevamente… -Deberían de esperar a llegar a casa…- Inuyasha le volteo a ver y asintió viendo como el hombre desaparecía entre los arbustos y la oscuridad… Inuyasha regreso su atención a Kagome viéndole sonrojada y con las manos apoyadas en su pecho… -Inuyasha que va a decir tu padre de mi??...- el chico le sonrió con ternura… - dirá que me amas y que no te aguantas por devorarte a su hijo…- Kagome simplemente se sonrojo mas y el apretó a la chica mas contra su cuerpo regresando sus labios hasta su oreja… -Pero no tiene ni idea de las cosas que yo me muero por hacerte a ti…-

Kagome se sintió derretirse en ese preciso instante entre sus brazos… gimió e Inuyasha la cargo nuevamente en estilo nupcial hasta la pequeña playa de arena oscura sentándola en la manta que había dejado en el lugar… se aparto de ella y tomo una tela rectangular con la que comenzó a secar su cuerpo… seco su espalda y levemente las puntas de su cabello… luego su espalda y sus hombros… tomo una de sus piernas y la empujo suavemente haciéndola recostarse… seco sus dos piernas y luego su abdomen y levemente paso la tela por sus pechos… Kagome permaneció quiera mirándole… estaba muy apenada pero no podía evitar quedarse quieta mirando y sintiendo lo que hacia… porque lo hacia de una forma tan delicada… tan cariñosa… finalmente el chico termino y comenzó a secarse… entonces ella decidió ponerse de dorillas y comenzar a secar ella también al chico que estaba en la misma posición…

Inuyasha sonrió sabiendo que había perdido las esperanzas de que la chica hiciera lo mismo por el al verle tan sonrojada e inmóvil mirando fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos… pero se sentía feliz de que hubiera tenido tal atrevimiento… así iba a deleitarse de tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo aun si fuera con la tela de por medio… pero no dejaba de ser la chica tierna y sonrojada frente a el… nunca podría dejar de ser eso ante el… cuando finalizo le dio un suave beso y le coloco el vestido rodeándola para atar el corsé… Kagome permanecía quieta y sonrojada mientras el chico terminaba de vestirla… cuando termino se coloco los pantalones y para su sorpresa Kagome había tomado su camia… el sonrió y dejo que la chica deslizara su prenda sobre su cabeza… cuando finalmente ya estaban vestido Inuyasha recogió la manta y la tela con la que se habían secado… les enrollo y cargo a Kagome dando un brinco hasta un árbol… Kagome se aferro a el con fuerza nerviosa y el le sonrió… -Tranquila… jamás te dejaría caer…- Kagome asintió sonriéndole e Inuyasha brinco hacia otro árbol y luego al pequeño campamento que habían armado… coloco nuevamente la manta en el suelo y se sentó sin soltar a la muchacha abrazándola con tranquilidad…

Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha y el le respondió con un suave beso… -Duerme pequeña… que mañana debemos continuar con nuestro viaje…- Kagome asintió y abrazo al chico… -Inuyasha… cuanto mas falta??...- Inuyasha miro los arboles y sonrió… -mañana debemos de estar llegando… antes del atardecer… y antes del atardecer nos casaremos… ya veras…- Kagome le sonrió al chico y le dio un pequeño beso… -Eso espero…- Inuyasha le sonrió a la chica con ternura y paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla… -ya veras que así será pequeña… ya veras…- Kagome asintió y se acomodo en el fuerte pecho de su prometido… de su amado Inuyasha…

--

Inu no Taisho abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo… se puso de pie y comenzó a llamar a los siete hermanos para que se levantaran y a Sesshomaru… se inclino sobre Izayoi y le dio un pequeño beso separándose de ella para ver sus ojos chocolate mirarle con ternura… el le sonrió y le ayudo a ponerse de pie… dejaron el lugar como si nunca hubieran llegado… finalmente vio a Inuyasha cargando a Kagome hacia el carruaje y sonrió recordando como se los había encontrado la noche anterior… quería que fuera muy feliz… y sabia que Kagome era la mujer que haría feliz a su hijo… camino despacio hacia ellos y comenzó a correr al lado del carruaje… un poco de ejercicio no le haría mal…

--

Kikyo trago lentamente mirando hacia la ventana… sabia que no podía escapar y no había tenido señales de onigumo… y eso la asustaba demasiado… a pesar de que sabia que esa inmunda araña no le abandonaría… sabia muy bien que no sangraría para llegar a tiempo por ella… no… el no era del tipo de hombres que hacían eso por mas que la quisiera y la necesitara… el no haría eso por ella… y ella tampoco por supuesto… aun menos creía así que no debía quejarse… aunque después de haber tenido al príncipe Inuyasha tan embobado por ella dispuesto a hacerlo todo se sentía un poco… extraño??... no lo extrañaba a el… extrañaba ser completamente todo el mundo de alguien… y lo peor del caso es que ahora el mundo de Inuyasha seguramente era su hermanita Kagome… no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que existiera la oportunidad de que esos dos se encontraran y que muchos menos Inuyasha fuera a tomar a Kagome como su reemplazo…

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación… tenia que escapar de esto ella sola y sin ayuda pero el problema es que no sabia como… así que decidió mejor salir de su habitación y ver por donde podía ocurrírsele alguna ruta de escape… al salir encontró a dos sirvientes pendientes de ella… definitivamente la estaban vigilando… frunció el seño y camino como si fuese la reina del palacio por el lugar… necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar… pero antes de poder comenzar a pensar en algo escucho a un muchacho llegar a avisarles que los Taisho ya venían entrando al lugar… y sintió que su sangre se enfriaba… eso si que le dio pánico… habían llegado demasiado rápido… y no había prisa alguna… 'Maldición si aun estamos a media tarde!!' se sintió completamente atrapada y simplemente opto por regresar a su habitación… se sentó en su cama y avanzo hasta el cuadro por donde veía hacia el pasillo para ver si podía ver algo… y mas importante aun… escuchar… sobre todo escuchar si hablaban sobre lo que le deparaba…

--

Kagome venia admirando los paisajes junto con Izayoi… mientras que Inuyasha Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho venían felizmente corriendo al lado del carruaje para avanzar mas rápido… hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían tanto ejercicio e Inu no Taisho sabia que sus hijos le necesitarían si iban a guerra en contra de "El valle" y "La cascada" así que simplemente disfrutaron del resto del viaje… hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas del gran castillo de "La montaña" todos sonrieron y Kagome vio todo su alrededor con una sonrisa… no se comparaba con le frio ambiente que había en "el valle" y la gente que veía en las calles estaba feliz y hasta con las mejillas rosaditas… no como las pobres personas de aquel lugar… y de repente se sintió muy triste por todos ellos… ella había sido su reina y no había podido ayudarlos… pero su tristeza se desvaneció cuando Inuyasha se le acerco por la ventana… -este es tu nuevo hogar…- Kagome le sonrió y se sintió feliz… la voz de Inuyasha siempre tenia la capacidad de calmarla…

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo y todos comenzaron a bajar de el… Inuyasha la abrazo y le dio un largo y suave beso… los sirvientes en los alrededores se sorprendieron… pero no dijeron nada al ver al rey tan feliz… pero entonces su rostro se transformo al abrir las puertas de golpe… -Donde esta?? Esa maldita arpía donde esta??...- todos voltearon a verle asustados e Inuyasha corrió hasta el… -Padre no!!... espera… la… la boda… padre… por favor…- Inu no Taisho le vio indeciso… pero su hijo le estaba pidiendo algo y después de todo dolor injusto por el que había pasado lo mínimo que podía hacer era complacerle en lo mas que pudiera… -Esta bien… pero después vendrá su castigo…- Inuyasha asintió… -Por favor por el bien de Kagome…- el rey asintió e Inuyasha le sonrió tranquilo… Inu no Taisho suspiro y volteo a ver a sus sirvientes… -Quiero una boda lista dentro de una hora… mi hijo se casa…- los sirvientes se asustaron y Myoga llego de inmediato…

-Pero su majestad…- Inu no Taisho volteo a verle serio… -Invita a las personas que puedas… consigue quien les case y ayúdenle a la princesa a prepararse…- el anciano asintió y una mujeres llegaron hasta Kagome llevándola de inmediato a las aguas termales en la parte baja del palacio para ayudarle a bañarse y a comenzar a alistarse… Inuyasha simplemente se fue a su habitación y le llevaron todo listo para su baño… estaba muy impaciente… en el palacio comenzado un gran alboroto… las personas corriendo de arriba a bajo… en la cocina había un gran desorden tratando de ser arreglado y organizado para llevarles la mejor comida posible después de la boda un gran banquete real improvisado… así comenzaron a avanzar los preparativos y en el corto tiempo que el rey había comandado todo estaba listo… las personas en las afueras del palacio estaban felices y gustosas de ver de fiesta a los Taisho… y estaban listas para presenciar la boda…

Miroku y Sango estaban sentados junto con Sesshomaru listos y esperando a que Kagome llegara… Inuyasha estaba ya esperando nervioso en el altar con su padre a su lado… Izayoi apenas estaba llegando ya que se había encargado de dejar al menos cuatro guardias afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Kikyo y otros cuatro afuera por su ventana… Kagome estaba nerviosa el vestido que le pusieron era nuevamente hermoso pero esta vez no solamente conocía al hombre con el que iba a casarse sino que también lo amaba y mucho… sonrió y comenzado a caminar feliz hacia donde le llevaban y finalmente se vio en frente de un grupo de personas sonrientes… viendo al final a Inuyasha… sonrió y cuando la música comenzó a avanzar hacia el… hacia su futuro feliz y prometedor por ser con el hombre que amaba… esta vez la ceremonia no fue fea o aburrida… fue muy linda… y sabia que la guardaría en su mente con una gran felicidad… finalmente llegaron a la parte en que tenia que decir que aceptaba casarse con el… y gustosa lo hizo al igual que Inuyasha…

Sango estaba muy feliz por Kagome y simplemente se sentía mal porque los padres de Kagome no pudieran presenciar un momento tan lindo… finalmente las personas en el lugar gritaron emocionadas e Inu no Taisho les invito a pasar al palacio para comer todos juntos y celebrar… finalmente estaban todos comiendo y hablando de forma feliz y tranquila… Inuyasha y Kagome no podían dejar de sonreír y abrazarse… realmente era algo que habían querido desde hace mucho tiempo y se les había prohibido injustamente… todos comían del banquete que tanto les había costado a los cocineros y las cocineras preparar… y en ese momento cuando Inuyasha y Kagome iban a escabullirse a su habitación y estaban listos llevaron la música y el rey les invito a bailar frente a todos… cosa que terminaron haciendo gustosos… todos estaban felices bailando y cantando al son de la música…

--

Estaba muerta de rabia… ella había ansiado tanto una boda así… lujosa grande y en un enorme palacio y no había podido tenerla… y al parecer nunca iba a conseguirla ya que onigumo era un don nadie… en ese momento llegaron a tocar su puerta y abrió viendo a Sesshomaru que le llevaba comida… lo empujo con fuerza y lo tiro al piso comenzando a correr… los guardias dieron la alarma y no la dejaron salir y supo que su única escapatoria ahora podía era hacerse la victima frente a Kagome… así que abrió las puertas del salón de golpe…

La música se detuvo ante la señal de Inu no Taisho… que les estaba viendo furioso… Izayoi estaba en el mismo estado que el y aun no comprendía porque Inuyasha les había insistido en que le llevaran comida… si moría de hambre era mejor… les daba hasta asco verla… Inuyasha se puso de pie mirándole asustado y Kagome y Sango voltearon a ver en ese momento y la bebida que la delicada mano de su esposa sostenía callo al suelo… que estaba haciendo Kikyo en ese lugar?? Acaso ella no había huido con el hombre que amaba lejos de su hogar??... porque si estaba con los Taisho Inuyasha no le había dicho nada?? Tantas preguntas se formularon en su mente pero lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a caminar mirando a la chica sorprendida… -Kikyo…- la mujer vio a su hermana… de algo iba a servirle… logro que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y salió corriendo a abrazarla… Kagome se quedo parada viendo a la chica sorprendida que no dejaba de llorar abrazándola con fuerza…

Toda la confusión aumento en el momento en que escucho el estruendoso grito de Inu no Taisho… -Aparten a esa maldita traidora mentirosa de mi vista!! Vayan a encerrarla a la mazmorra!!- Kagome volteo a ver al rey… -No por favor!! Porque??...- Inuyasha se acerco a ellas y soltó las manos de Kikyo de la cintura de Kagome abrazando a la chica y alejándola de su hermana… Kikyo comenzó a gritar como loca y Kagome vio a Inuyasha confundida… -Inuyasha!! No!! Ella no a hecho nada malo!! Es mi hermana!!...- Inuyasha simple y sencillamente la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho e Izayoi se les acerco… Kagome estaba llorando mirando a todos confundida mientras Kikyo seguía gritando el nombre de Kagome mientras la sacaban de la habitación…

-hija… ella es una mujer mala y perversa… no solo conspiro contra nosotros y tenia un plan para asesinar a Sesshomaru… sino que también tenia uno para asesinar a Inuyasha… pero no lo logro… simplemente le alejo de nosotros y todo cuanto poseía…- Kagome vio a la reina impactada y volteo a ver a Inuyasha asustada… sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir en su pecho… esa mujer que había odiado… esa mujer que había detestado porque había hecho sufrir tanto a Inuyasha… esa mujer malvada que era capaz de fingir y planear barbaridades… era mujer inhumana y perversa… esa mujer era Kikyo… que no solamente era su hermana… sino también su gemela… sintió que no podía respirar… y tomo comenzó a ponerse negro… a duras penas logro ver el rostro de Inuyasha confundida… -perdóname amor mío… no quería que lo supieras de esta forma…- Kagome simple y sencillamente sintió que se desvanecía con el nombre de su esposo en sus labios…

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome con fuerza y la cargo cuando se desmayo… era algo completamente comprensible… suspiro y volteo a ver a sus padres… ellos asintieron y el cargo a Kagome y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación viendo a Sesshomaru caminando por el lugar refunfuñando y sacudiendo lo mas que podía los restos de comida de su ropa… subió esas gradas y se dirigió a su habitación con Kagome en sus brazos aunque no de la forma en que hubiera querido o con las misma intenciones… suspiro… esto era un desastre… un tremendo desastre… y el que ansiaba estar tranquilo al lado de Kagome… y al parecer eso no iba a ser posible aun… suspiro de nuevo y le abrieron la puerta… le agradeció al chico y dejo a Kagome en la cama delicadamente regresando para cerrar la puerta… y luego se dirigió hacia la cama… sentándose a admirarla… a su amada Kagome… a su hermosa Kagome… a su fuerte Kagome… a su buena Kagome… a su reina Kagome… a su esposa… Kagome… Kagome Taisho…

Viernes 18 de julio de 2008

Konbanwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Xq ya no es ohayo xq como q me perdí x mucho tiempo… jijijiji pero weno weno se los explico así… como q Inu y yo cortamos x un momento… pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo así q pude volver a escribir xD… ahora que justo voy a regresar a clases xD… pero weno weno ni modo… aquí ta este cap… me costo mucho hacerlo pero al final salió… si hay algun error ya casi al final gomen pero es lo que termine de escribir esta mañana xD… weno weno… espero que les guste… en el próximo cap hay lemoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!! Por fin!! Voy a escribir un lemon con un sexy Inuyasha príncipe con cola xD… muajajajajaja weno weno le voy a poner mucho empeño y a hasta q ya lo tenga completamente listo se los subiré pero prometo que será bueno jijijiji

Weno weno con mis otros fics… tu fuiste mi luz 2 creo q se estancara x un tiempo… xq siento q si escribo ahora adelantare demasiado las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome… y yo quiero que el fic vaya despacio… y que sea largo… detallar lo mas q se pueda sobre todo… es q soy muy impaciente y ya me fui muy adelante xD… así q no… esperare a calmar mi impaciencia por poner ya juntos a esos dos y luego le sigo…

Weno weno con mis ojos planeaba seguir como estaba lento… pero se me ocurrió darle un giro medio no se… y no se que hacer… se cruzaron mis ideas y este siguiente cap esta muy indefinido… así q pos un día se lo voy a dedicar a ese fic… así que así va ese fic xD…

Weno weno… con y ahora que… pos como las cosas quedaron ya arregladas entre Inuyasha y Kagome yo pensaba terminarlo pero renuncie a eso y a seguirlo… porque es mi único fic actual en el Sengoku-Jidai… y pos lo quiero xD… así que pos ya voy a ver algunos caps de Inuyasha x ahí y tal vez e inspiro y lo sigo xD… sino ahí nos vamos a forzar a seguirlo xD…

Y pos weno weno yo se que me desaparecí… gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen pero espero ya no desaparecerme mas xD… es q x ahí la influencia del lado maligno de la Shikon No Kakera me atrapo y me robo toda inspiración!! Hasta la mas mínima… pero creo q con mi amor nuevamente entregado a Inuyasha puedo regresar a escribir así que pos espero seguir actualizando y mas seguido xD… mushisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por leer honto niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii domo arigato gozaimazu!! Y pos suerteeeeeeeeee gambate mina-san!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! xD…

Sayito

"El pasado es un prologo"

William Shakespeare

"El prologo es esa parte de una novela que te ayudara a comprender porque algunas cosas son como son... pero... no es la parte mas importante en una novela... es la historia que esta cuenta... y como termina..."

Eiko Takayama y Eiko007 y Kazumi007


End file.
